Belonging, sequel to Gisborne's boy
by Leah Day
Summary: Follows "Gisborne's Boy" After Robin and Marian confront Allan about working for and being seduced by Gisborne, Guy comes to claim Allan as his prey. Rated M for slash and non slash sexual content. Story is now a MAG fic.
1. Part 1

Belonging

Summary

After leaving Locksley Manor Allan A Dale briefly reunites with the gang only to be found out by Marian and Robin.

Contains references to Bernard Cornwell's "_The lords of the north_"

Disclaimer

Robin Hood would be so much kinkier if it the scripts were written by me.

Rated M for slash and heterosexual references. If slash upsets you, do not read the story.

_**The Trip Inn**_

"How could you?" Robin Hood spat, his childish face glowering with fury.

"Robin … Just banish him … Leave him be," Marian said, her hand on the outlaws arm. "Allan has done wrong, but he has not told Guy about the camp, about you and me."

"I'm not going to either," Allan cried looking from Robin to Marian despairingly.

"I don't care!" Robin shouted. "I want to know how you could … How you could sell yourself like that to him."

"Perhaps if you would just let Allan explain, Robin," Marian growled digging her fingernails into the young outlaw's arm. "There is a logical explanation for everything. Be rational!"

Robin shrugged Marian off and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Talk."

"On the day Marian and her father were arrested," Allan began. "I came here to cool off, play with the customer's heads. Gisborne was told I was here. He caught me, took me to the dungeons and had me tortured."

"Tortured you much you ended up in his bed?" Robin sneered sarcastically.

"I never meant for that to happen! I never meant to hurt anyone. I care about you!" Allan insisted passionately. "Both of you!"

"Nevertheless," Marian cut in smoothly. "You should have known better, Allan. Harmless lies and innocent betrayals," she shook her head. "They do not exist."

"I was being tortured! I didn't want to die!" Allan yelled. "What else could I do?"

Robin rolled his eyes and unsheathed his dagger.

"Robin-" Marian began. "Leave him!"

"He has committed treason. God knows what he's told Gisborne about the gang, our plans or you."

"It doesn't matter!" Marian said, voice growing louder as Robin advanced toward Allan. "If you really do love me you will stay your hand and leave him be!"

"And if you love me you'll let me send this earsling to hell where he belongs!" Robin shot back venomously.

Licking her lips, Marian looked on as Robin grabbed Allan by the scruff of the neck then hurled him against a wall.

"Don't kill me," Allan begged. "Robin, please."

"You're a perverted sack of shit!" Robin hissed, pressing the dagger against Allan's throat. "You deserve to die."

Marian stepped forward. "Robin …"

"Shut up!" Hood yelled from the top of his lungs.

Marian jumped.

Allan closed his eyes and waited for death. There was a small sting then something warm and wet trickling down his neck.

"I'm doing this for her," he heard Robin whisper in his ear. "Only for her. But if you ever hurt her to get to me or tell Gisborne about the camp, I _will_ kill you, Gisborne's bitch!"

Allan opened his eyes to meet the outlaw's fiery gaze.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you," he whispered. "You've got to believe that."

"I don't," Robin replied. "And the moment you slip up, I'm coming after you."

"Robin, come on!" Marian hissed. "I need to get back to the castle!"

With a last hateful glance, Robin wiped his dagger on Allan's tunic then turned away to follow Marian.

_**Later**_

Allan slumped into the vacant chair, weeping into his hands.

"No," he moaned, shaking his head. "No. Robin." He reached up to touch his neck where the youth had nicked him with his dagger.

'_Why didn't you slit my throat_?' he wondered, staring at the crimson stains on his fingertips. More and more tears cascaded down his cheeks. He groaned his misery before starting to weep again.

"Oi!" A pretty tavern wench cried marching into the room, pointing a long, thin finger at him. "You have coin. Pay for a room. You can bawl your eyes out to your hearts content in that if you like!"

Allan sniffed pathetically but took her advice, paying for two nights.

The young man was not aware of it but his meeting with Robin and Marian did not go unwitnessed.

Stepping away from his peephole was the man who had destroyed Allan A Dale's friendship with Robin.

The dark man.

Sir Guy Crispin of Gisborne.

Guy had heard everything. Every single word. Now he was going to make his move and claim Allan A Dale as his prey.

****************************************************************************************************

After finding out what room Allan was occupying, Gisborne paid the wench extra coin to keep her mouth shut then headed up stairs, moving swiftly but silently. Heart thumping with excitement, cock hardening within his silk braise and tight leather breeches.

_**Inside Allan's room**_

Slowly, the door creaked open.

Allan smelt his visitor before he heard his footsteps. The all too familiar scent of dirt, horse, and leather filled his nose, making his nostrils flare.

The auburn haired outlaw did not bother to raise his head in acknowledgment, he only continued to sob and sob over what he had lost whilst Guy looked at him, the miserable wreck of a man, with profound curiosity, calmly peeling off his clothing.

The criminal was gutted well and truly. But that was how Guy needed him. It would be so much easier to bring him over to his side of the fence now.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

From behind him, arms snaked around his neck; legs wrapt lazily around his waist, stubble lightly scratched his cheek.

Allan shifted on the bed but the arms and legs wrapt around him tightened to hold him still.

"Shh, shh."

"Guy," Allan muttered, closing his eyes.

A hand removed it's self from Allan's neck to stroke his cheek.

"Don't!" Allan choked out, flinching as though the touch had burned him.

"Poor you," the dark man cooed, continuing to stroke his face. "Poor Allan A Dale."

Allan began to cry for Robin to save him.

'_Help me_,' he thought hysterically. '_I don't want to be here! Help me Robin_!'

"He doesn't care about you anymore," Gisborne purred. "But I do."

"Don't," Allan sobbed. "Don't."

Guy's hand dropped down to massage his prey's chest. Revolted, Allan writhed against his captors grip only to end up sagging against the smooth body.

"Let go of me!" Allan demanded weakly.

The only reply he got was a soft chuckle.

"I'm not letting you go, nor am I leaving till I get what I want."

"Then kill me!" Allan pleaded, twisting his head so he could look at Guy. "I'm not going to help you anymore!"

""I'm disappointed," Guy replied almost sadly. "I don't want to kill you, Allan. Why would I? You're just like me. You'd fight till the death for your leader. But what happens when they get everything they want? What happens to us? You and I, we get nothing but scraps from their table. So it's up to _us_ to help _ourselves_."

Guy moved his head forward, capturing Allan's ear in his mouth and suckling gently.

The young man whimpered, desperately wanting all of this to be a bad dream, and at the same time wanting Guy to suck a very different part of him.

"I'm nothing like you!" he rasped, clutching the blankets tightly. "You're disgusting! You're a cruel bastard!"

Nevertheless, Gisborne was prepared to be persistent. He did not care what his prisoner thought of him as long as he had him wrapped around his little finger before dawn came.

"Work with me," he hissed after letting go of Allan's ear. "Help me."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Allan could feel his defiance wither and fade. Because of this, he began to cry again.

"Nah, no!" he sobbed, shaking his head. "I'm not one of you lot. Kill me!"

There was silence. Silence for a very long time.

"I'm hard as a rock for you, Allan," Guy groaned and began to nuzzle the younger man's neck.

Allan gulped blinking hard.

"I know you are," he replied meekly. "But I can't. I-" He was interrupted as Guy nipped and nibbled his neck.

"Stop resisting me," Gisborne hissed. "There's no way out for you. Come to me."

"I'm not a traitor!" Allan yelled.

using all his strength, he freed himself and leapt off the bed. His movement so sudden Guy almost tumbled to the floor.

Allan drew his dagger from its sheath, pointing the shiny blade at his seducer. His corruptor.

"I hate you!" he ground out savagely. "You took everything from me!"

"Oh? And what did you have in the first place?" Guy retorted sarcastically, dangling his long legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm in need of a good story."

Allan stared at the man. He felt thoroughly confused. He was angry with him, didn't he get it? Why didn't Guy attempt to get a weapon so he could defend himself?

"I'm waiting, Clapa," Guy reminded dryly, tapping his bare toes on the floor.

"I could gut you right now!" Allan sneered menacingly.

Guy cocked his head to one side.

"Like a farmer would a wether?" he asked, a gleam in his strange coloured eyes.

"Yeah, or a ewe, ram, hogget. whatever takes your fancy," Allan told him uneasily. He could not help but think Guy was almost as demented as Vasey for seeming so interested in the idea of him raking a knife from his chest down to his lower stomach.

"You wouldn't kill me, Allan," the dark man purred. "You'd miss me too much."

Gisborne lay back down on the bed, stretching out lazily, groaning then raising a hand to his chest to toy with a rosy nipple.

"Shame we don't have any wine."

Allan watched Guy's muscles ripple in the candlelight and longed to just forget about the mess and lie with him. No matter how black hearted Guy was, Allan felt happier in his arms. It was as if he belonged there.

He could not kill him. So with a defeated sigh, the auburn haired outlaw lowered his knife and raked a hand through his hair.

Sensing Allan was losing willpower Guy sat up.

"Talk to me," he said, the tone of his voice returning to its gentle coaxing.

"Robin … He gave me a home," Allan revealed, softly, sadly. "Taught me to read, write and stuff. I had friends in the gang. He told me if I helped him he'd …"

"What? What would he do, Allan?"

"The sheriff hanged my brother, Tom A Dale. Robin said if I helped him … Well, I'd be able to avenge Tom."

"Vengeance on the sheriff will not help you, nor would it help your brother. It will only bring Nottingham to her knees."

Gisborne then smirked as if he had thought of something amusing.

"What?" Allan asked warily. "What is it?"

"We could destroy Vasey, you and I."

"What? I'm not being funny, but that's-"

"Madness? Not if we tread carefully. If we tread carefully, Allan, we will have Nottingham. You, I, and Marian."

"Marian?" Allan echoed with confusion. "But she's-"

"Infatuated with that runt," Guy interrupted coolly. "Yes, I heard all about that. Anything else you'd like to share with me?"

"No," the younger man told him simply.

"Positive?"

"Yeah."

Not bothering to cover his nude body, Guy rose from the bed and walked over to stare into the flames of the fireplace.

"I'll not kill her for making the mistake of loving Hood," he revealed.

"Really?"

"No."

'Well," Allan began. "Good to know you're not gonna kill her, but out of curiosity, Giz … Why aren't you?"

"Because it's puppy love," Guy told him calmly. "I can, we can, snap her out of it."

"We?"

Guy threw his head back and laughed. "There is no need for jealousy, Clapa. We'll share her."

Allan stared at Guy in amazement. He had always fancied Marian. That bird was downright delectable. But love her? No. No way. He left that to Robin and Gisborne.

"I ain't jealous. I just-I don't love her," he revealed. "And I know for a fact that she sure as hell don't love me."

"Leave the loving to me, Allan," Gisborne drawled lazily then grinned wolfishly. "You do the fucking, I'll do the loving. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"What if it isn't puppy love?" Allan argued. "Maz isn't the kind of girl who flies into some blokes arms at the drop of a hat."

"She'll fly," Guy promised smoothly. "Be certain of that, Allan. She will fly. Robin loves the king, the people and Marian. In that order and that order only. He has never, and he will never, put her first. Marian, sooner or later, will tire of that. And when she does-"

"If she does," Allan cut in.

"When," Guy insisted firmly. "When she does, we'll be the ones waiting catch to her."

Allan was hesitant.

"I dunno," he began uneasily.

"Marian follows Robin's lead because they share beliefs," the older man explained doggedly. "When she realises that sharing a belief is simply not enough, she will come to us! And when she does we will start Vasey's downfall."

"Guy, I don't think-"

"Do you want to be in the shade all your life?" Gisborne demanded hotly, fed up with Allan's reluctance. "This is our chance to shine! We get Vasey putty in our hands without him even knowing it. Frame him for trying to kill the King and then we'll have all the power we know we're entitled to!"

"Robin will get in the way."

"Not if all goes to plan," Gisborne replied smugly, eyes gleaming with feverish excitement. "We become the king's favourite people; he'll favour us over Robin then-"

"Robin will mention your earlier assassination attempt. He wants you and the sheriff dead."

"Simple. We get to the king before Robin does. Warn him of Vasey and Prince John's treachery."

"Then you'll kill Robin?"

"Only if Marian wishes it," Gisborne replied smoothly, folding arms across his broad chest. "I have been waiting for this opportunity for such a long time, Allan. I will avenge my family, you will avenge your brother and Marian will belong to us. I am not letting anything stand in our way even if it means not killing Robin Hood."

Guy walked over to stand before Allan. He leaned forward, placing two hands on the wall, either side of his prey's head, staring hard into Allan's blue green eyes.

Allan stared back at him.

What Gisborne was proposing was thrilling. He could almost smell the power Guy spoke of. And yes … He wanted it.

"Now you can be a good little squire and help your master and yourself," Guy explained calmly. "On the other hand," he added. "You can go onto the streets and starve." he paused. "So?" He paused again. "What's it going to be, Allan?"

"We won't hurt Marian?"

"Not one pretty little hair."

"I'll help you then,' the outlaw told the dark man meekly.

Guy grasped Allan A Dale's face roughly between his hands. The movement so sudden Allan jumped.

"Say it! You have to say it, Allan!" Gisborne hissed fiercely.

"I-I'm," the younger man faltered. Wetting his lips he started again.

"I'm your man, Guy."

Gisborne pressed his lips hard against Allan's forehead then hugged him tightly to his lean, hot body.

"I promise you. You won't regret this," he murmured, cradling Allan's head to his chest.

Allan sighed softly and closed his eyes. Breathing in the master at arms scent.

_**The Inn**_

Gisborne was feeling profoundly pleased with himself as he sat in the chair, resting his glove devoid hands in his lap.

He had Hood's boy, and soon, he would have Marian.

"So what's the first step?" Allan asked after a wench set two plates of roast swan before them.

"Get you into a bath then find you some new clothes," Gisborne replied, pouring wine into their goblets. "Before that, you are going to tell me everything you know about Robin and Marian."

"Such as?"

"What he does that attracts her to him."

"Are you blind? He helps the poor!" Allan cried exasperated.

"It has to be more then that. They were betrothed before Hood went to the Holy land, but …" Gisborne groaned with annoyance and reached for a sliver of meat. "I don't know," he muttered.

Allan took a generous mouthful of wine then burped loudly.

"I'd say we do the unexpected."

"That is/"

"Well. The sheriff needs to be out of the picture, doesn't he? We need have the castle to ourselves for a bit. We do that, Maz will see you in a new light …" Allan shrugged. "I also know a few people who specialise in herbs and such," he leant forward, beckoning Guy close with his fingers.

************************************************************************************

"Excellent!" Gisborne told Allan after listening for a while. "But not yet."

"Not yet?"

"It's too soon."

"Well … Fine, but you might like this other idea."

Guy leaned forward, listening intently.

_**Nottingham stables.**_

A few weeks later Marian was saddling her bay palfrey when Guy and Allan cantered into the building.

"Marian," Guy greeted, handing his brown gelding to a stable girl.

"Guy, Allan," Marian greeted casually. "I trust you are having a good morning."

"Been pretty good so far," Allan contributed.

"Where are you off to?" Gisborne asked not bothering to answer her.

"A ride," she replied simply.

Gisborne shook his head.

"The sheriff is not in a good mood this morning. You should stay in your chambers, Marian."

Marian gave him a pleading look.

Allan let out a sigh.

"Firefly isn't as tired as your horse. I'll go with her, Giz."

Guy turned around, giving Allan a warning look.

"Stop calling me that," he growled.

Marian could not help but smile amusedly. She wiped it away as soon as Guy turned to face her.

"Do not be too long."

She offered him a reassuring smile.

"We won't."

_**Outside of Nottingham**_

"So, where are we off to?" Allan asked as they cantered along the road.

"Knighton's ruins, but passing through Sherwood. I need to see Robin,"

"What? Why?" he demanded, not liking this idea at all.

"None of your business," Marian replied smoothly. "And if you go whining to Guy-"

"I won't!" Allan promised in a hastened fashion. "But whatever happens please don't thump me for the sake of believability, Marian! It hurt like buggery when Giz did it last time."

"I don't think thumping will be involved," she laughed. "But you'd better keep away from the camp. How am I going to explain to Guy that his squire was killed by Robin Hood?" She gave a teasing smile. "He would be quite mortified, wouldn't he?"

Allan rolled his eyes.

_**Later, nearing Nottingham stables**_

Marian had been quiet on their journey back to the castle. Whenever Allan tried to strike up a conversation with her, she would either ignore him or snap at him to be quiet.

She was still in this odd state when leaving the stables so Allan wisely kept his mouth shut whilst trotting beside her, praying mentally that Vasey would not cross their paths. He would hate to be caught between the two in a screaming match.

_**Outside Lady Marian's chambers**_

Gisborne was waiting for them outside Marian's chambers, hoping to ask the girl to join him for dinner, but after a few seconds of looking at Marian's stormy face, he quickly decided against it.

Marian was obviously having a mood swing.

As soon as the door to her chambers slammed shut, Guy turned to Allan, raising an eyebrow.

Allan shrugged.

Guy didn't buy it.

"There's something you are not telling me," he growled, folding leather-clad arms over his leather-clad chest.

The former outlaw gave a nervous laugh.

"Look, mate. She's been like this since we left Knighton. How am I to know what-"

"You went to Knighton?" Guy asked coldly, arms falling to his sides, fists clenching.

"Well yeah. She said she wanted to see the ruins."

Gisborne swore under his breath.

"No wonder she's in a bloody mood!" he snapped, smacking the younger man behind the head. "Why didn't you change her mind?"

"She said she'd thump me."

"She's a girl and-" Precisely at that moment Gisborne remembered their near wedding, Marian punching him so hard he blacked out. He licked his lips. "Good point."

"I'm good at making good points," Allan replied, rubbing the back of his head.

_**Marian's chambers**_

Marian paced like a penned ewe, arms wrapt around her middle, staring at the floor then With a fed up moan, wandered over to her bed and flopped onto it.

Lying on her back, she stared at the ceiling, thoughts drifting to Robin. Her dear Robin.

Today his kisses had been gentle and sweet. He had cuddled her, stroked her hair and told her how wonderful things would be when the sheriff's foul regime ended. When the king returned.

The king's return. That seemed to be Robin's answer for everything.

Everything would be so bloody bright and shiny when Vasey was defeated and king bloody Richard was back on the throne!

She hated to think it but she was beginning to doubt Robin.

Would everything be better? Would it?

Sick of her confusion, Marian rose and began to undress. She had only just put on her night shift when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she called.

"Marian, may I come in?"

Guy.

"It is late," she replied. "I am retiring. Can it not wait till the morrow?"

"This is important. I won't keep you."

'_Keep me_,'

just him saying that made her skin tingle.

"Very well," she said at last and put on her robe then opened the door.

Guy was standing in her doorway balancing a plate of food, a jug and a silver goblet in his arms.

She raised an eyebrow.

"It's not poison," he replied.

Warily Marian allowed him inside, watching as he placed the objects on her table.

"You said it was important? I am tired, Guy. Out with it."

"Yes. I am concerned," he told her, ignoring her no nonsense attitude.

She frowned.

"Concerned?" she echoed.

"Yes."

Marian sighed and pushed some dark hair behind her ear.

"Go on then."

He folded his arms across his chest, looking at the floor.

"You went to Knighton?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I needed to see it," Marian explained. "I never got a chance to really say goodbye …" She shrugged as if it did not matter anymore and Guy ran a hand through his black mane seeming somewhat uncomfortable.

'_I wish we could go back in time_,' he thought sadly. '_If I could change the events of that evening I would_,'

"So. Did you say goodbye?" he asked.

"I did." She replied and offered him a small, polite smile. "Was that all?"

"No … Prince John will be visiting the castle next week. I was hoping to invite you as my personal guest to the banquet that is to be held in his honour."

"Sorry, I'll be hugging my outlaw,'" almost came out of her mouth but Marian stopped herself.

This was a chance to dress up and be gay. To see Prince John. A man she only knew by reputation.

"Do you accept my invitation?" Guy asked her.

A smile. Bigger then the previous one graced her mouth.

"I accept your invitation," she told him.

_**Nottingham Castle, Marian's bedchambers**_

Marian was madly rummaging through the dresses in her trunk searching for something appropriate to wear for the banquet. Dresses of all different colours and materials lay ignored and rumpled upon the four-poster bed, none of them were what she was looking for.

Eventually the girl held the black gown Count Fredrich of Bavaria had brought for her so many months ago before her and considered wearing it for the visit. The gown was certainly appropriate for such an evening. However, she soon deemed it too old and with a groan of annoyance, threw the beautiful garmet onto the bed.

_**The great hall**_

Gisborne had Allan pressed against a wall and was happily sucking on the younger man's tongue when he heard Marian's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"I need to see Sir Guy," she was telling the guard. "Yes, it is a matter of importance," she then added with the slightest hint of annoyance. "No it cannot wait."

"Sir Guy, the lady Marian wishes to see you."

"Cobblers!" the tall dark haired man exclaimed, glaring at the door.

'Bollocks!" Allan cursed, pushing Guy away.

"Ignore her." Guy hissed, grabbing Allan's hips.

"I can't."

"_Ignore her_!"

"I can't. You know what she's like. She'll just wait. I'll know she's there, staring. That'll put me off."

Gisborne raked a hand through his dark mane, groaning his annoyance.

"You have got to be bollocking me!" he snarled at Allan. "You're letting a girl put you off?"

"Just let her in," Allan snapped, adjusting his sword belt.

****************************************************************************************************

"Marian," Gisborne greeted dryly as the girl swept into the hall. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to go into the town," she replied, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Why?"

"I have nothing appropriate to wear for the banquet. Therefore I must visit a seamstress. Since the sheriff is unwell I must ask you to give me permission."

"Marian you have more then enough gowns," Guy protested not seeing the logic in this at all. "Surely you can wear that black-" He suddenly remembered how his former betrothed had come across that rather fetching black dress in the first place. "Fine," he growled, defeated. "But Allan is to go with you."

"What?" the former outlaw cried. "Guy, I don't-"

"I will not need him," Marian cut off crossly.

Ignoring them both, Gisborne reached into his doublet pulling out a rather fat violet money purse.

"Spoil yourself," he told her, pressing it into her hands.

_**Nottingham Town**_

"Will you please stop whining?" Marian demanded with a little exasperation.

"But I don't do woman stuff!" Allan snapped, warily eying a heap of material as if he feared part of it might rise from its heap and bite him on the bum.

"Well I didn't particularly want you to come with me either," Marian returned haughtily. "But Guy seems to think I'll bolt if someone isn't watching my every move."

"Won't you?"

"And miss seeing Prince John? Not on your Nelly! Not even Robin can keep me from attending this occasion, Allan."

"I'm amazed."

"Why?"

"Well, you usually do everything he tells you to do."

The girl abruptly dropped the length of emerald green silk she had been holding.

"I do not!" she snapped, eyes shooting daggers at Allan, a hand flying to her hip.

Allan chuckled.

"Sorry darling, but you do."

"I do-"

"Something for the banquet, Milady?" a seamstress asked, appearing out of nowhere, hence startling both maiden and squire. "That sky blue would go lovely with your eyes, my gorgeous boyo," she added, winking cheekily at Allan who had been unconsciously admiring a length of sky blue velvet. "You going to buy it or are you going to waste my time?"

Allan, realising what he had been doing, immediately put the material down, glaring balefully at the woman.

"How did you know I was going to the banquet?" Marian asked the seamstress.

"Lots of girls, women, be here for measurements, milady," was the casual reply. "All excited about seeing the Prince. I reckoned you'd be coming by sooner or later."

"Well, here she is, can you please get on with it?" Allan grumbled.

_**The Great Hall**_

Gisborne was treating himself to a goblet of Vasey's best wine and a bowl of grapes when Allan and Marian stormed into the room arguing like fishwives.

"I do not!" Marian growled at Allan.

"Sorry, milady, but you do," the squire returned with equal displeasure.

Marian rolled her eyes before looking to Guy, hands firmly planted upon her shapely hips and arching an expectant eyebrow.

"What are you two arguing about?" Gisborne asked with amusement, offering Marian a goblet of wine.

"I told Maz I don't do women stuff," Allan explained angrily, helping himself to the grapes.

Guy raised a dark eyebrow.

'_Oh really?_' he thought, cock suddenly pleasantly hard.

"And I told Allan that I do not need a guard!" Marian contributed hotly. "I'll not run away! Where would I go?"

'_Sherwood to snuggle and cuddle that earsling_,' Guy thought sourly.

He then chuckled softly, passing another pregnant purse of coin to Marian.

"What is this for?" she asked with puzzlement then smiled hopefully at him. "Are you going to let me help the needy children?"

"No Marian, this is not for the needy children. I want you to go back into the market and buy Allan clothes for the banquet," He smirked at the younger man, adding. "Something colourful."

Before Marian could snap, "Because I'm a woman?" Guy left her alone with a thoroughly pissed off Allan.

_**End of part 1**_


	2. Part 2

_****_

Belonging part 2

_**Summary**_

Marian has gone to Prince John's big do with Gisborne. What will happen? In addition, this prince John does not look like Toby Stephens. He is based on the Elizabeth Chadwick version, and if anyone can write about Prince John, it's her! This was done because I didn't really have a clue what Toby's portrayal of the big PJ would look like and I liked my original version too much to change it.

_**Disclaimer**_

If I did own RH, you'd barely recognise the show. I'm just borrowing everything really.

Rated M for a little slash and one near rape fantasy.

_**Marian's chambers**_

Early the next morning the seamstress arrived to give Marian a final fitting for her gown. After several hours of being poked and prodded by needles the annoying woman finally bid Marian farewell thee well.

Much later in the day, Marian was visited by a jeweller.

"Sir Guy has instructed me to show you my wares," the little man told her, placing various items on her table.

"Why?" Marian asked perplexedly.

"You are to be his personal guest for the celebration this evening, my lady," he explained with patience. "Hence the reason why Sir Guy instructed me to show you my wares."

Marian was quite surprised to hear this and thanked god Robin was not here. Knowing the young man as well as she did, she guessed he would have been quite playful, or worse, very petulant and do his best to pick a fight.

Well, as willing as she was to act as spy for Robin, she was determined to have a good time every now and then.

It was only fair.

****************************************************************************************************************

"So … You're going to meet the prince?"

Marian rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?" she asked.

"I'd rather have fruit shoved up my-"

"Thank you for telling me your feelings on the matter, Robin," she cut off. "You should go."

"Why?"

"The servants will be here to help me get ready before Guy comes to escort me to the hall. I don't want either of them to see you."

**************************************************************************************************************

Marian tucked a jewelled pin into her hair.

"There," she declared, giving her appearance one last look. "Perfect."

Although the servant girls had already prepared her for the banquet Marian had not been entirely happy with the way they had fixed her hair so she re-arranged it more to her liking.

"Well?" she asked, spinning around to face Robin who had long since left his hiding place. "What do you think?"

"I think I don't like this Marian," he contributed coldly.

Marian frowned.

"Robin?"

"The Marian I know loved having the wind in her hair. The Marian I know wears practical clothes. The Marian I know is hardly ever girly! The Marian I know would rather watch pigs mate then go to a banquet with Sir Guy of Gisborne just so she could meet the "Oh so magnificent" Prince John!" Hood stopped, folding his arms across his chest. "Now. Are you going to take off that dress and change into something sensible so we can spend a few hours together at the camp or are you going to that banquet?"

"Get out."

Robin dropped his arms, frowning.

"What?"

"You are acting like a little boy," Marian told him. "I don't have time for you when you behave like this. Get out."

The outlaw was quiet for a while. His confusion over her rejection of him was still quite profound.

"I am not coming with you to the forest, Robin!" Marian stated, clenching her fists. "Go away and play with your bow and arrows on your own!"

"Suit yourself," the youth sneered at her, his ego smarting. "When you come to your senses, you know where to find me."

"Robin you are being unfair!" Marian protested, suddenly realising she could have severally hurt her lovers feelings. "I just want to-"

"Meet Prince John and play with Gisborne's head! Well Marian, I hope you have a good evening!"

As soon as Robin was gone, Marian weakly sat on the edge of her bed, putting a hand to her chest.

Jesu, what had she done?

Tears threatened to slide down her cheeks but she quickly willed them away.

She would not cry. Tonight was her night. Her chance to be happy.

She would not cry.

There was a knock at the door.

Marian took a deep breath and rose to her feet.

"Come in," she invited softly and as if on cue, Guy of Gisborne stepped elegantly into her chamber wearing a black woollen doublet with silver embroidery, accompanied by a white cheesecloth tunic.

Her escort's eyes warmed when they looked upon her, roaming appreciatively up and down her body, thus giving her a rush of excitement and anxiety before offering his arm to her.

"Shall we?" he asked.

_**The Great Hall**_

Guy took Marian to a table laden with food wine and ale in a far corner of the hall.

"To the most beautiful lady in the room," he said, raising his goblet to her.

And she was beautiful. The moment he had looked upon her he had felt a rush of pleasure knowing that he was taking this goddess to the prince's banquet and not another man.

Marian was a vision in a figure hugging violet silk and velvet dress. Her hair severely pulled back till all you could see was a mass of near black curls at the back of her head. Little ringlets that had managed to escape the jewelled hairpins hung either side of her head, bouncing in a merry fashion whenever she moved.

"You've never called me that before," she told him raising a dark eyebrow.

"What?" he asked intrigued.

"Beautiful."

Gisborne could not help but feel uncomfortable.

"I thought you would think me a fool if I did."

Marian stroked her finger along the rim of her goblet, saying nothing for a while.

"A long time ago I would have thought that you were trying to manipulate me by saying that," she said at last.

"What now?"

"Now …" Marian paused. "Now I know we are friends."

****************************************************************************************************************

Allan was absolutely furious with Guy for bringing him to a dark corner just when he was about to tuck into a piece of honey roasted venison.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, glaring at the vexed Gisborne.

"She thinks me a friend!" Allan's lover snarled. "A friend!"

"Well that's got to be better then her thinking you a complete and utter pillock," Allan contributed only to receive a warning glare from Guy.

"Clapa!" the lieutenant snarled. "This means it will be harder to get Marian onto our side!"

Allan sighed.

"Well … You'll just have to charm her."

"Charm her?" Guy echoed, brow furrowed.

All of the rage had left him. He was confused now.

Allan groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "You do know how to charm a bird, don't you?"

Guy suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable.

"How did you end up humping mad Annie?" Allan demanded. "Jesu!"

"I looked at her, she looked at me. I nodded to the stables and …"

"Forget it, forget it!" the younger man groaned. "That's sure as hell not going to work with Marian."

"And what is, pray tell?"

"Try telling her she's beautiful."

"That's what brought up the whole friendship thing!" Guy near bellowed, smacking the back of Allan's head. "Gods teeth! Are you a complete and utter clot, Allan?"

"No more conniptions Guy," Allan winced, rubbing the sore spot. "My head can only take so much. Look. Princey boy's gonna be here in a bit. Let's go and meet the bloke then we'll see what happens after that, yeah?"

Guy didn't seem happy about that suggestion at all and was about to give voice to his disagreement but Allan was quicker.

"Look, you can go to a corner and sulk or you can make an effort. Marian may not be eating out of your hands tonight but if you don't make an effort, you don't deserve her at all, do you?"

The squire had half-expected Guy to explode with anger and want to throttle him yet to his immense surprise, his master and lover did the exact opposite.

Sir Guy of Gisborne straightened his shoulders and proudly walked back into the hall.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Marian had only just finished her wine when the musicians began to play. The music caressing her ears was strange. So sensuous and dark. She had never heard anything like it.

'_I want to join them,_' she thought wistfully, watching the lords and ladies of the dance sway in time to the beautiful melody. '_I want to dance_,'

All of the noble women and girls had partners of their own. It would be foolish of her to just go and join them. She would look so very out of place.

"Dance with me," a voice whispered in her ear.

Marian whirled around to come face to face with Sir Guy of Gisborne. Her painted lips parted slightly in surprise.

"Dance with me," he said again.

"I'd be delighted to," she replied without hesitation.

"Good."

With the faintest trace of a smirk on his rosy lips, Guy led her to the very middle of the room. The music had changed tempo thus becoming considerably faster. Men and women were turning, swirling, and laughing as if they were gay children at a fair.

Snaking an arm around Marian's waist, Gisborne held her to him as he began to move.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Later, Marian was laughing and leaning against Guy as he led her away from the now more subdued crowd. Her cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes were shining with exaltation.

"I'm a mess!" she exclaimed whilst brushing a loose, dark tendril behind her ear. "Guy I should like to tidy myself up before we meet the Prince. May I go to my chambers?"

"What about your ankle?" Gisborne asked with a frown.

During the madness of the dance, Marian had stumbled and twisted her ankle. Had it not been for Guy's quick movements she would have fallen flat on her face and the other dancers would have trampled her.

"My ankle is fine," the maiden assured with a smile. "It was just a little twist. To be safe, I shall leave the dancing to the others for the rest of the evening."

Gisborne considered this for a while then gave her his permission.

"But I will escort you," he insisted firmly.

Happily, Marian took his arm and together she and Guy cautiously made their way out of the hall.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Prince John was not a tall man. He was not short either. He was only a little taller then Allan A Dale with a slightly more masculine figure. His beard was neatly trimmed and the blue-black hair on his head well oiled and subtly streaked with grey. The skin on the prince's face was firm and unblemished thus giving the royal a boyish appearance.

The woman beside him, without doubt, a mistress, was tall and thin with long blond hair cascading down her silk clad shoulders. She seemed very happy to be beside such a powerful man for she seemed to almost glow with joy.

'_Why didn't he bring his wife_?' Marian wondered. '_Or is that why Vasey was needed elsewhere? He lied about his illness because he didn't want anyone to know he'd be entertaining Prince John's wife_?'

Marian bit her painted lip, trying her best not to giggle, but the idea of Vasey entertaining a woman was so very funny; she highly doubted the odious old fool would know what to do.

Allan and Guy shifted on either side of her, obviously nervous about talking to someone who wielded so much power.

"Sir Guy," John greeted. "Well done on dressing up your hall."

Guy bowed over the Princes hand.

"My prince," he murmured before pressing his lips against the rather large emerald ring.

"And who, pray tell, are your companions?" the royal asked as soon as his hand was free

"My prince, this is Allan of Rochdale, my squire," Guy introduced. "And this is my personal guest, Lady Marian of Nottingham."

"Vasey has a wife?" John exclaimed. "What a devil for not telling me!" He gave a hearty laugh before allowing his eyes to roam appreciatively over Marian's face and then lower. "And what a tasty morsel she is to!"

"I am formerly the Lady Marian of Knighton Hall, your highness," Marian explained lightly, ignoring the "Tasty Morsel" remark. "I live here with my father, Sir Edward. He is unwell and demands the best possible care. Sir Guy," she went on, "was kind enough to offer us private chambers within the castle walls. He makes certain that my father receives nothing but the care a man of his illness requires whilst also attending to the sheriff's every need."

Guy and Allan tried hard not to give Marian looks of sheer amazement. That was a complete and utter lie. Guy had done no such thing. True, he made arrangements for Sir Edward to be treated with far more dignity then any other prisoner in Nottingham's dungeons. But on the contrary, he had burnt Knighton Hall to the ground in a fit of rage and his treatment of Marian had been most ill until she had rescued him from drowning at Locksley pond.

"How very gracious of him," the prince purred. "Do you have any plans to return to the hall, my lady?"

"I cannot say your highness," Marian replied calmly. "It all depends on my father's health."

"You are quite fortunate to have such a lovely woman as your guest, Sir Guy," John told the master at arms.

"I am most fortunate indeed, my prince," Gisborne readily agreed.

"But I am afraid I must steal her from you."

From the corner of her eye, Marian noticed Guy stiffen.

"My prince," Guy, using all the politeness he could muster, replied smoothly. "All that I have is yours."

"Naturally," John smirked. "As compensation I am giving you Selina. I do warn you, though; she's rather spirited when it comes to dancing. If you fall asleep from exhaustion before the banquet is over I shan't blame you."

"Thank you, my lord," Guy said and bowed.

The prince turned to Marian.

"Shall we?" he asked.

*******************************************************************************************************************

After seeing to some last minute business with a bed ridden Vasey and a rather drunk prince, Guy left the great hall for the stables.

He was nearing the castle exit when he heard a woman's muffled crying.

"_Who could that be_?" he wondered and strode over to where he thought the sound was coming from.

The crying woman was Marian. She was sobbing and sobbing into her knees.

"Marian," he exclaimed. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"F-father!" she choked out. "He-he-"

"Should I send for a physician?"

Marian shook her head vigorously. "No, that won't help at all! He is angry with me! He found out that I was with the Prince. He … He called me a power hungry wanton!"

She buried her head into her knees again, her sobbing becoming even louder.

Gisborne sighed and bent down to pull her to her feet.

"I will take you to your chambers," he told her gruffly. "You can cry in there."

"Thank you," Marian mumbled, wiping a hand across her eyes and sniffing. "He has never said anything like this to me before! Oh Jesu! I am such a bad daughter!"

"You are not a bad daughter and you are not a wanton," Guy protested firmly. "I do not want to see you sobbing in a corner again. You are better then that. Marian, this night has proven that you are more then just a mere beauty. You had the honour of sitting beside the prince. He does not take every girl he sets his eyes upon to sit beside him."

Marian bowed her head.

'_Come on, sweeting_,' Guy urged silently. '_See sense,_'

Eventually Marian raised her head and straightened her shoulders.

'_Good girl,'_

"As much as I enjoyed that honour," she told Gisborne in a strained voice. "I would not wish to have it again."

Guy frowned, opening the door for her.

"But he is royalty."

"True," Marian said. "But I crave reality." She then smiled weakly at him. "Thank you, Guy."

*******************************************************************************************************************

Later, in their Locksley bedchamber, Gisborne told Allan what had happened with Marian.

"Hood's getting to her and her father," he informed smugly, taking off his tunic, tossing it to a corner. "I should eavesdrop on his visits to our lady more often. Good plan, Allan?"

"So her father and Robin might be pushing her in your direction," Allan mumbled sarcastically. "Good for you."

"In "our" direction," Guy corrected smoothly. "She's yours to play with as well, remember?"

Allan sighed.

"Yeah … Ta, mate."

Guy frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Allan replied coolly. "I'm just in need of a decent kip."

Gisborne wandered over to the bed, sat down and ran his hand through Allan's hair.

"Shame," he murmured.

Allan groaned and rolled onto his right side.

"Stop it!" he growled, burying his face into his pillow.

"Why?" his lover asked innocently.

"We have to get up early and-" He stopped as he felt Gisborne's finger tips lightly caress his back then travel lower and lower till it reached his arse.

"Come on, Allan," Gisborne purred, squeezing one of Allan's cheeks. "You can't be that tired."

A smile tugged at Allan's lips.

"Perhaps not," he replied and rolled over to lock lips with Guy.

_**A Dream**_

"Take off your dress."

She shivers as if cold.

"I-" she begins then stops, licking her lips. "I can't."

Her voice is uneasy, she is very afraid,

"Take off your dress."

"I don't know how." she replies, her tone a little firmer. She is telling the truth. For some odd reason she does not know how to take her dress off.

Dear god! What has happened to her? She has forgotten how to take off a dress!

There is silence.

"Then we will have to help you."

Hands from behind her suddenly grasp her shoulders. She whimpers and struggles.

"Shhh," a voice breathes in her ear. "Relax."

Swallowing hard, the girl allows the captor standing in front of her to slowly peel some of the white fabric off her shoulders, exposing her skin to the cool night air.

"The sheriff said I'd have better fucks with my own hands. What do you think, Allan?"

"Reckon he must be blind … Or like buggering fellas."

"He likes buggering all sorts of things."

There was a soft chuckle.

The girl trembles then takes a deep breath clenching her fists.

"So ready to fight," the captor before her purrs. "Why bother? Why can't you just give in?"

"She's in love with Robin Hood!" the other captor teases.

Again, silence.

"Are you?"

She tries to pull away but her captors hold firm.

"Are you?"

"Yes," she whispers. "I am in love with Robin Hood and one day … One day I am going to marry him."

More silence. Silence for a long time.

"Well," the captor in front of her says at last. "We'll have to remedy that, won't we?"

The girl's eyes widen in fear.

"W-what do you mean?" she asks warily.

Fingertips brush her dark tresses from her face then move down her neck to lightly stroke along her bare arm.

"Please," she says, trying to control herself. "Stop this."

"Why?" asks the captor from behind.

"This is not right."

"So?"

A single tear darts from her eye, making its way slowly down her cheek.

"Stop it … Please."

There was another soft chuckle and the captor in front of her leans forward, licking at the watery bead.

"Oh god!" she sobs.

"Shh," both men soothe. "Give in to us. Just give in."

_**End of dream, Marian's chambers, Nottingham Castle**_

Marian's eyes burst open as she shot upward in her bed with a cry of alarm. Panting, she put a hand to her forehead, wiping at the sweat.

Good lord! Dreaming of Gisborne and Allan … Had she consumed something she should not have during dinner?

With a scowl, she lay back down, closing her eyes.

'_Sleep_,' she willed herself. '_Sleep_.'

_**Nottingham Castle, Dungeons**_

The next day Gisborne paid Sir Edward a visit.

"What do you want?" the former sheriff and lord of Knighton asked sourly.

"Is that really how you should treat the person who has kept you alive all these months?" Guy asked amusedly.

Edward glared at him, refusing to answer.

"I know about the little spat you had with your daughter."

Edward still said nothing.

"It would be wise not to ignore me," Guy continued in a low rumble. "If it weren't for me you would be dead. Your daughter was bestowed the honour of sitting beside the prince of the realm and you called her a …" Guy cocked his head to one side, thinking. "Power hungry wanton."

The folded leather clad man neatly folded his arms across his chest. "Tsk, tsk, Sir Edward. How very un father like of you."

Edward rose from his cot, walking over to stand behind the bars

"That isn't the only reason why you came to see me, is it?" he asked coldly.

Guy smirked and shook his head.

"No, it wasn't."

"Out with it then."

Gisborne leant forward til his nose was nearly touching the prisoner's.

"I want you to put Marian off Robin Hood."

"Marian has had nothing to do with Robin Hood!" Sir Edward protested swiftly. "She-"

"Stop your babble old man, I know all about her and the outlaw," Guy cut of lazily. "And if she continues this little liaison the sheriff will use her to get to Hood and then he will kill them." Gisborne, again, cocked his head to one side. "We do not want that, do we? Hmm?"

"How do I know you won't do the same?" Edward asked, hands gripping the polls so tightly it seemed he was trying to break them.

"I love Marian," Guy replied without any hesitation. "I've loved her from the moment I first set eyes on her. And," he added seriously. "As my wife I would have her want for nothing which is a lot more then the smelly runt she's with can say."

"If you love her so why do you continuously let her down?" Edward demanded in a fierce whisper. "You lust for power just as much as the man you serve!"

"And does Robin not lust for glory? Does he not let her down as well?" Guy argued passionately. "Hood is nothing but a whining attention seeker! He left your daughter long ago for a foreign battlefield, for a king who cares naught for his people or this country. I may be ambitious, Sir Edward, but I can promise you that my love for your daughter is profound and no amount of glory or power will ever change that!"

Gisborne turned to make his leave but stopped before his boot touched the first step. He turned, advancing slowly toward the cell.

"Think about it," he told Edward. "If Marian and I marry … I might even be able to get you out of this shit hole."

************************************************************************************************************************

A month later, Marian was walking along the castle corridor with fresh herbs for the sheriff's tonic. She did not enjoy aiding the sheriff on his road to recovery. In fact, she would very much prefer to let the old goat suffer and die. However, that was not an option. The odious toad had to live.

"Marian?"

She jumped and swung around to see Gisborne limping toward her.

"What happened to you?" she asked, all the while taking note of his dishevelled and bloody appearance.

"An incident in the forest," Guy replied with a grimace.

"Oh. Well … I am taking these herbs to the kitchens for the sheriff's tonic. Shall I get you anything?"

Guy shook his head dismissively. "No, I'll live," he told her wearily. "How is Sir Edward?"

"I am just on my way to see him," Marian informed. "I shall tell him that you asked after him. That was kind."

Guy licked his lips.

"Before you go … there is some thing I would like to tell you."

She smiled bemusedly at him.

"Tell me?" she echoed gently.

He licked his lips again.

God in heaven. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Marian … There is another-"

CRASH!

The girl jumped in alarm.

"Allan?" she whispered.

Allan A Dale had been sent crashing to the floor by no other then Robin Hood who was looming over him, dagger drawn, ready to slit his throat.

"Oi!" Gisborne bellowed. He barged past Marian, quickly drawing his sword out of its scabbard.

Robin, seeing the danger, bolted for the nearest exit with Guy snapping at his heels like a bloodthirsty hound.

Marian muttered a very unladylike curse under her breath then called for guards to help her with Allan.

_**The great hall**_

"Damn!" Allan heard Gisborne bellow hours later. "Damn the wrinkled earsling to Hell!"

'_Uh, oh_,' Allan thought.

"What is it?" he asked as soon as Guy had burst into the room, nostrils flaring with obvious outrage.

"Edward," the master at arms snapped. "The old fool has escaped with the pact! He found it before I could!"

Guy then gave a roar of fury and lashed out at the wall with his boot.

"Well that's not good," Allan commented.

"What's worse," his lover added darkly. "Is that Marian has fled as well!"

"What? How?"

"It seems Edward was murdered before he could set one foot out of Nottingham town. I took Marian to see his body. She was upset-"

"Not being funny, but of course she'd be upset. Her old man's just carked it." Allan cut in. "And?"

"She was_ upset_ and I tried to comfort her," Guy growled defensively, folding arms across his chest.

"Go on."

"I went too far."

"Oh jeepers creepers! What on earth did you do?" Allan groaned.

"I tried to kiss her!" Gisborne cried. "She pushed me away. I apologised but ..." He shook his head. "She's with Hood."

"How do you know?"

"I think it's fair to assume that she's with him, Allan. Who else would have shot a bloody arrow out of a window?"

"Alright … Well … Supposing she is with Robin, what now?"

Guy walked over to stare out of a window, watching Nottingham town's women men and children scurry about.

"We get her back," he murmured.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Time went by and Marian's absence affected Gisborne in the most unpleasant of ways. The dark haired master at arms was irritable and twitchy. He prowled corridors, glaring and barking at anyone who dared speak out of turn or get in his way.

In their bedchamber, Guy was a vicious animal. Allan received welts and bruises all over his torso from Guy's almost cruel sexual antics.

Most of the time the former outlaw did not mind. In fact, he enjoyed this harsh Rompey Pompey … Well he did until Gisborne nearly broke one of his ribs.

_**Locksley Manor, Guy's bedchambers.**_

"Wake up!" Gisborne snarled into Allan's ear.

The young squire opened a sleepy eye, looked about the room then groaned.

"What is it?" he mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I can't believe you! It's just turned dawn and you're rearin to go again? I'm too tired, Giz."

"Shut it and listen," Guy snapped. "You are going to find Marian for me and you are going to bring her back to the castle kicking and screaming if needs be."

"Guy I don't even know where to look! She could be anywhere! And Sherwood, well, it's a big forest!"

"Ask around."

Allan groaned again.

"Fine I'll start searching in three hours."

"Now Clapa!"

"Alright! I'm going! I'm going!"

_**End of part 2**_

_**Authors note**_

So who do you think was standing in front and behind Marian during her dream? If you were offended by the dream sequence, I do apologise. However, it is crucial for the story.

Thank you for reading. 's & hugs.

Leah.


	3. Part 3

_**Belonging part 3**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

"**Note to readers. Please re-read parts one and two or this and the following chapters will not make sense."**

Marian returns to the castle to ensure Robin's safety. What happens when she sees Guy for the first time in months?

_**Disclaimer**_

I don't own a bloomin thing! Rated M for sexual content and slash and bunny death.

_**Nottingham Castle, Marian's former chamber**_

"This should do," Gisborne murmured whilst opening the door to Marian's old chambers.

The maiden thanked him softly and walked into the room, brushing some strands of silky dark hair from her eyes.

'_God in heaven, she has never been so lovely_,' Gisborne thought studying her.

Marian wore the sky blue tunic and pretty dove grey skirt she had fled in; Accompanying the outfit was a thin navy blue woollen cloak.

"I sent word that I was to be left alone, Guy," she said coolly, her divine blue eyes wandering about the chamber.

Everything was gone. Her clothes. Her bed. Everything. It was as if Vasey had wanted to get rid of every single trace of her.

"You knew I'd come for you," Gisborne replied, closing the door.

"Yes!" Marian with a hint of frustration. "I wanted to be alone to grieve and yet you defied me! So I've come to ask you to please stay away."

"No," was his simple reply.

Marian's black eyebrows rose in surprise. She opened her mouth to yell at him, thought the better of it and turned away, huffing her annoyance.

"Marian … When you left Nottingham I thought I would never see you again. The idea gutted me."

Marian snorted.

'_I highly doubt it_,' she thought bitterly.

"Will you not look at me?" he asked in a small voice. "Please?"

With a heavy sigh of resignation, the girl turned to face him, her exquisite eyes full of impatience.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"I want you to come home to me," he told her, trying to keep his voice steady.

Marian gave a bitter laugh.

"Home? I have no home! You made sure of that when you burnt my home, my Knighton, to the ground!"

Gisborne groaned, raking a hand through his hair.

"If I could go back to that night … If I could show you the side to me that wants to build a home, not burn it down-"

"I have seen it, Guy," Marian cried, fingers clutching uneasily at her cloak.

"Then why do you reject it?" he yelled back at her.

Marian hung her head.

"I don't …. I …" She sighed heavily and started again. "Guy, my father is dead. I need time. I need to grieve."

Gisborne walked over, taking her by the arms, holding her firmly.

"What better way to grieve then to create new life?" he asked softly.

"Guy-"

"Shh," he murmured.

He reached up, brushing tendrils of silky hair from her face.

Marian felt her body shiver. From fear or excitement, she could not decipher.

"My god I've missed you," Gisborne breathed.

Without any warning, he snaked an arm around her waist then dipped his head.

"What are you doing?" Marian whispered.

"Kissing you," he replied huskily.

Marian closed her eyes. Her lips parted. He was getting closer. So close she could feel the heat of his breath on her skin. Smell his musky scent …

"Ah … Giz, you're, um … You're wanted in the Sheriff's quarters. He reckons he's going to put Hood's head on a spike."

Guy sighed and released Marian.

"Thank you, Allan," he growled through clenched teeth.

"No problem."

As soon as Guy began to move he noticed Marian had immediately followed. He stopped at the doors entrance and turned to her, reaching out for her arm.

"We must finish this conversation soon," he told her with all seriousness.

Marian was about to coldly tell him that would not be necessary when she saw Much, Little John, Djaq and Will rushing for the castle exit.

Oh dear.

"Guy!" she said.

Before Gisborne could figure out why she had said his name in such an urgent manner he found himself locked in an embrace, Marian's tongue pushing aggressively against his lips.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Robin hissed to Carter, watching Marian allow Guy of Gisborne place hungry kisses along her cheek, down her neck.

"Saving your life," Carter replied, adding coolly. "You should be grateful, Robin."

************************************************************************************************************************************

Marian could feel Robin's eyes on her although she had yet to see him.

"I have to go," she said softly, withdrawing herself from Guy's warm leather bound body. The confusion on his face tore at her heart; she swallowed hard, forcing herself to be strong.

"Go?" Guy asked frowning. "Where? You can't go!"

"I can and I must," she replied firmly. "I am sorry Guy … But I am grieving. I misled you. I …" She sighed and turned away. "Goodbye."

Gisborne, however, seemed reluctant to let her go. He snaked an arm around her waist, pressing her to him.

"You let yourself be misled," he told her huskily. "I know. I've done it. I told myself I didn't need you. That other things would satisfy me."

Marian closed her eyes and for a brief moment relaxed against him.

Jesu he felt good. So good.

'_Snap out of it you stupid tool_!' a voice snapped in her mind.

"I have to go," she said again, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. "Before they realise I am missing."

"Back to the convent?" he asked somewhat amused.

"Yes."

He chuckled softly.

"Marian, no. I forbid you to go."

Suddenly everything snapped back into focus. The corners of Marian's mouth curled up to form a rueful smirk.

"Forbid away, Guy," she muttered dryly and freed herself.

*********************************************************************************************************

Whilst Marian was making her departure, Gisborne was feeling deliciously smug.

"_You'll be back,' _he thought, pulling on his gloves, watching the girl leave, her navy cloak billowing behind her.'_ You'll be back'_

_**Sherwood, the Camp**_

."Marian!"

The girl looked over her shoulder to find Robin advancing toward her.

"You disobeyed me!" he told her, absolutely livid.

"To save your life," she replied, calmly dismounting her mare. "You should be thanking me," she added with a hint of sarcasm.

"What? Hold a banquet in your honour?" Robin sneered back, hands on hips.

"Don't be so foolish!" she snapped. "A mere thank you will be more then enough."

Tethering the equine to a tree, Marian tore her cloak off and stalked over to the campfire leaving Hood alone with a very petulant look on his face.

"She did save your life," Carter said, coming up to stand beside him. "You best be careful. Gisborne will want her back now more then ever."

Robin snorted.

"Earlier today she told me I had a speech impediment!" he grouched.

"Well you do seem to have a little one."

"What?" Robin exclaimed, swinging around to face Carter.

"Try saying "This" instead of "Dis," Carter explained. " And "That" instead of "Dat" After that improvement I think she may find you have one less fault to complain about."

Robin sighed and scratched his nose.

"Stay with us tonight?" he asked. "You can have some food. Rest your horse."

Carter thought about it for a few moments.

"Why not," he replied.

_**Somewhere in the forest**_

"Hello Carter," Gisborne greeted.

"Guy," the younger man replied, pulling up his bay filly. "Where is your pretty boy?"

"Recovering in my bed," Guy answered with a laugh. "I wanted to get this meeting over and done with so I let him sleep in."

"Ah."

"How is Marian?"

"Angry. Lonely."

"The poor little thing."

Carter smirked.

"The outlaws make her guard the camp. Since you kissed her she hasn't been allowed to go anywhere."

Guy rubbed his chin with gloved fingers.

"Does Robin take the pact with him?"

"No, he keeps it in a money chest."

Gisborne was tempted to scoff at this. Then again, had Robin been killed or badly injured by one of the sheriff's men with the pact on his person things would not had proved bright and shiny at all.

Hood was clever. However, Hood was not clever enough.

Gisborne smirked inwardly.

"Here's what I need you to do," he told Carter. "Go to the camp. Retrieve the pact then bring it to me."

"It may be difficult with Marian there," Carter argued. "Her loyalty to Robin is still strong."

"Her loyalty to England is stronger, my friend, Never forget that," Guy reminded. "Nevertheless. Marian must not see you. Knock her out from behind if need be, but no one can see you at the camp."

"Very well," Carter said happy with what Gisborne had told him. "I should have it for you within …. Three days. I don't want Bobbin Hood to think it was me who stole the document from him. Good morrow, Sir Guy."

"Thank you Carter," Gisborne replied dryly.

"Oh … Tell Allan I said hello, will you? He has such a nice arse."

Guy rolled his eyes, entwined his leather-covered hands in his gelding's mane, returning with a smooth, "Bring the pact to me in two days and I'll arrange something special for you at Locksley."

Carter chuckled.

"Two days it is. Farewell my lord."

Giving Gisborne a wicked parting grin, Carter kicked his filly's sides, urging her into a swift canter up the hill.

_**Locksley Manor**_

Allan had been enjoying a peaceful slumber till he felt something hot and wet on the back of his neck.

"Hello lover,"

Allan opened one of his eyes and noticed Guy looming over him, stark naked, smirking lazily.

"Morning," he murmured. "Time to get up?"

"We have the day off," Gisborne informed then added in a soft, gentle tone. "I've been neglecting you, Allan. I've been too focused on Marian … Forgive me?"

Allan rolled over to face Gisborne, the furs covering him slipping downwards till revealing his belly button.

"What do you think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Guy lowered himself till he was lying on top of Allan, wrapping his lean, slender body around the younger man.

Snickering, he leaned forward, nibbling playfully upon Allan's neck whilst his lover ran the flat of his palms up and down his shoulder blades and lower back.

The men groaned pleasurably, caressing, pinching, biting, and kissing.

Marian, the sheriff, power, all of that had been forgotten. This moment was theirs and no one could take it away from them.

They fornicated till near exhaustion. Their masculine bodies soaked in sweat, gleaming in the afternoon sunlight that leaked through Guy's bedchamber window.

After a long sleep, Gisborne was first to wake up. He tangled his fingers in Allan's still damp auburn locks, scratching till the younger man stirred.

"Wine?" he asked.

Allan, now awake, yawned widely, stretched, and grunted.

"On whom?"

Guy chuckled softly.

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement."

_**The outlaw's camp**_

The pact had been stolen. Robin was furious, of course, and whom did he aim his fury at?

Marian, of course.

The outlaws had gone out on a mission, hence leaving Marian behind to look after the camp. To be fair to the girl, the pact had not been stolen right under her very nose. She had been attacked from behind and had only woken up when Djaq had tossed a bucket of water in her face.

"Robin I am so sorry!" Marian cried.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Robin barked in return. "You were trusted by all of us to protect the camp and the pact!"

"I never saw my attacker!" Marian insisted passionately. "I was knocked out from behind! I have an egg on the back of my head to prove it!"

Robin sighed heavily.

"I can't do this right now," he told her. "I'm going for a walk."

"Oh that's right! Just walk away!" Marian spat. "Like a cowardly little boy!"

"My master is not cowardly!" Much protested.

Marian glared furiously at him.

"This is none of your business!" she snarled and whirled around, storming off into the forest.

Robin found Marian sometime later. The girl was sitting on a log, staring at the ground, her long dark hair hanging about her face.

"Marian?" he asked.

She raised her head and looked at him. However no words passed through her lips. Her eyes said everything.

'_What do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough?'_

"Come here," Robin said, smiling softly. "I'm tired of arguing too."

Marian smiled tearfully, got up and walked into his waiting arms where she nestled against his chest, breathing in his masculine scent and closing her eyes.

Robin kissed her head and rubbed her back, holding her close to him.

They remained this way for a time till he pulled away from her.

"What is it?" Marian asked a little disappointed that their moment of blissful hugging had to end so soon.

"Something I want to tell you," Robin said, moving back, grasping her arms.

Marian's heart swelled. She forced herself to keep from crying with joy. She had to remain serious. He was going to ask her to marry him. And she would say yes and kiss him passionately.

Robin smiled gently at her and squeezed her arms.

"I don't think …" he stopped.

"What Robin?" Marian asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't think this is going to work anymore," he told her softly. "I think you should go."

Marian felt her body stiffen all over.

He was not asking her to marry him. He wanted her to go.

"Perhaps you can go to Kirklees or Ripley till all this is over," Robin suggested.

"You want me out of the way," she whispered in amazement.

"I-"

"Don't!" she cut off, still whispering. "Don't you dare! I have made mistakes, Robin! Nevertheless I have always thought that you of all people would be mature enough to look past them! I have done so many dangerous things in order to keep you and the rest of your people safe and yet you barely thank me!"

Her voice had risen from the end of that sentence to an enraged yell.

"Marian I have to focus on my missions for the king!" Robin argued fast matching her voice level. "You being in the forest. At the camp. You're a distraction. You leaving till this is over would be the best thing you can do for me."

Marian's face paled dramatically. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing, not one single word, came out.

"Please Marian," Robin pleaded. "Look at this from my perspective. I-"

"How dare you Robin," she hissed venomously, cutting him off. "How bloody dare you."

Robin sighed, bowing his head to stare at his boots.

"I'll get Djaq to take you wherever you decide to go," he told her at last. "You'll have a couple of days to decide, alright?"

"Fine," Marian answered coldly and as soon as Robin was gone, she began to cry.

*********************************************************************************************************************

The next morning the outlaws left Marian alone in the camp.

Much had asked her to get dinner for them Robin, however. had barely spoken to her except to tell her that they hoped to be back before nightfall.

After a meal of apple and sour ale, Marian retrieved her daggers and cloak then made her way out of the camp to hunt.

"Gotcha!" she whispered as her dagger embedded it's self into a rabbits side, killing the creature instantly.

Before she could retrieve the animal, Allan A Dale appeared behind a tree.

"Hello Maz," he greeted cheerfully, "Ohh rabbit!" he exclaimed. "Go down well with a nice brown sauce this would."

"What do you want, Allan?" the girl asked coldly.

"Oi, no need to be icy with me!" Allan protested. "And to answer your question it's about what Giz wants." He knelt so he could ease the dagger out of the carcass.

"And that is?" Marian asked, hands on her hips.

"Don't be daft," Allan told her rather seriously, cleaning her dagger on the wet grass then returning to his full height to hand her knife back to her.

"Thank you," Marian said warily and replaced the weapon into its sheath. "What does Guy want, Allan?"

Allan reached into his doublet, pulling out a scroll. "Giz told me to ride over to Ripley and give this to you."

Marian rolled her eyes.

"A love letter?" she sneered scornfully, taking the scroll from him.

"Not exactly," Allan said and nodded to the parchment. "You should read it."

Giving him a withering look, Marian broke the seal and began to read. after a few seconds had past, she rolled up the parchment, tucking it into her tunic.

"Pretty words," she murmured to herself thoughtfully. "Very pretty words."

"Look … He means everything in it," Allan told her. "Took him ages to write, Maz."

Marian rolled her eyes.

"To quote Vasey, la dee da dee da!" she scoffed.

"Give him the benefit a doubt, Maz! He's trying!"

Marian sighed; angrily she pulled the parchment from her tunic and read it again.

"I admit I am a little moved," she said replacing the scroll back into her tunic. "And I take back what I said about pretty words. But Guy will never change, Allan. If the sheriff so much as squeals he is by his side like an obedient puppy."

"Then perhaps he needs someone to help him block out the squealing?" Allan suggested, resting a hand on his scabbard. "Marian, you know he'd do anything for you. It's just, well. Pulling him away from the sheriff and towards the king, takes a bit of effort and timing. Bit like comedy really."

Marian pursed her lips and wiped some hair out of her eyes.

"And the night watchman?" she asked bitterly. "What about that? He would certainly lash out at you and me for keeping such a secret from him. We also know that if I go back he will want to make me his bride."

"Well I do have an idea," Allan informed with a grin. "Well … on how to hide the true identity of the nightwatchman that is."

"What?"

"I can remember Robin saying that you had a scar on your side."

"What of it?"

"Show me."

Marian hesitated for a moment then pulled up her tunic, revealing the long blemish.

"Corr, that's a beauty," Allan exclaimed, running his fingers lightly along the mark.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"There might be something I can do," Allan told her, "but it'll hurt like buggery."

"What do you mean?" Marian asked uneasily.

"I can disguise the scar by cutting over the mark. That way if I bring you back with me we can say you were attacked."

"But the wound could become infected. I could die!" Marian cried.

"Well can you think of another way?"

"At the moment? No." Marian sighed heavily, putting a hand to her suddenly aching forehead. "Allan go back to Guy. Tell him I received his message. Tell him ..." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Just go."

Allan smiled at her gently then hurried off.

Marian watched him leave with a small ache in her heart. Brushing the ache aside, she picked up the carcass and made her way back to the camp

After washing the rabbit's guts and blood off her hands, Marian took the parchment out of her tunic and read it again.

_Marian_, it read.

_I am not good. I show more kindness to my horses and dogs then I would to any other human being. But with you, I feel I can be good. I feel that I can change. But I need you by my side to help me. I cannot do this on my own. _

_All I ask is that you come to Locksley. I can make arrangements for your arrest to end. You will be my guest. My ward. Nothing more. I will not dare to assume any other relationship then friendship unless you wish it._

_Please come to Locksley before my birthday next week. I should like to celebrate that particular day with you by my side._

_Forever your friend,_

_Guy._

Upon Hearing Robin's voice, Marian quickly stuffed the parchment into her tunic and moved away from the pond to greet him and the others.

"How was the mission?" she asked, trying to sound as if nothing out of the norm had happened during their absence.

"Fine," Robin replied dismissively. "We ran into Gisborne, but fine."

"Gisborne?" she asked abruptly. "What happened?"

"We thought he might have the pact," Robin contributed. "He found us doing some snooping and decided to pick a fight. Doesn't matter though. He won't be thinking of picking any more fights with us anytime soon."

Marian's heart began to beat faster.

"What did you do?" she asked then winced inwardly, wishing she had not spoken at all. The tone of her voice had been concerned. Far too concerned.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to frown at her.

Robin cleared his throat then folded his arms across his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Robin, I merely wanted to know if Guy is still alive," Marian said defensively. "What if his death proved problematic for us?"

"Aren't you glad that Robin is still alive, Marian?" Much asked suspiciously.

"This is not your concern, Much!" Marian snapped, adding quickly. "Yes I am glad Robin is safe! I am glad that all of you are safe! Why wouldn't I be?"

Hood rubbed his chin thoughtfully, saying nothing.

Fed up, Marian spun around, marching to the table where the disembowelled rabbit was waiting.

"Here is your dinner," she grumbled to Much, tossing the carcass at him.

"Your Guy is fine," Robin told her. "We just spooked his horse till it threw him. Nothing Allan won't be able to fix."

"And the pact?"

"He doesn't have it. We'll be calling on Vasey about it as soon as you've left the camp."

Marian felt a sharp stab of disappointment. Robin still wanted her out of the way. It was obvious that he wasn't going to back down.

*************************************************************************************************************************

That night Marian found she could not sleep. She was too depressed by her current situation.

Robin was drifting away from her. He didn't need her anymore. He had his missions. His king.

Jesu, how that stung her!

She felt so …. unwelcome. So alone. She wished someone would notice her. Praise her.

Love her.

A single tear slid down her cheek. Marian sniffed softly, not bothering to wipe it away.

'_I don't belong here_,' she thought. '_I don't belong here_,'

_**End of part 3**_


	4. Part 4

_**Belonging part 4**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Marian has left the outlaw camp. Will she go to Gisborne or will she be forced to return to Robin?

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing! Bugger!

Rated M for sexual references and a very pissed off blobbin boy-That's Robin btw!

_**On the road to Locksley.**_

Marian left the camp early the next day giving Robin no chance to think she was leaving him for greener pastures.

Along with a horse and a thicker cloak, she stole a wine skin, some pieces of bread, dried rabbit, and a generous chunk of strong cheese.

She felt a little ashamed for stealing the items and horse but was quick to remind herself that Robin and his mob were more then capable of feeding themselves and stealing mounts.

After a few hours of hard riding, she came to the hill over looking Locksley Manor and village. A lump grew in her throat as she looked upon its tranquil beauty and strange, but not wholly unpleasant, shivers made their way down her spine.

Where were these curious feelings coming from? This sadness and happiness all rolled into one.

Marian shook her head, smiling ruefully, dismounted, and shooed her horse away with a smack on its blood bay rump.

"Come on feet," she declared as soon as the equine had faded from her sight in a cloud of dust.

_**Locksley Manor**_

A stable lad saw her approaching and ran over to greet her.

"Lady Marian!" he exclaimed breathlessly, "What brings you here?"

"Sir Guy," the girl answered, a little surprised that the boy had recognised her especially since her appearance was so scruffy. "Can you find him for me, please?" she added. "Or perhaps lend me a horse so I may ride to the castle?"

"No need for a horse, milady. Master's with his squire around the back, I can take you to him," the boy offered.

*********************************************************************************************

She was escorted around a corner to a large, round yard usually reserved for training yearlings. Guy and Allan were in the very centre of the arena having a mock battle with wooden swords.

Marian's lips parted in awe as she watched them. The knight and squire were glorious to behold. Sweat soaked their masculine bodies, causing them to glisten in the sunlight like gemstones. Dark and light hair plastered to their skulls and neck.

Marian noted the almost feline grace Gisborne had in his swordplay. He danced around Allan, snaking his weapon out when he thought he could catch his opponent off guard. The reason Gisborne did this was due to the fact that he was he was older, heavier. Therefore it was logical for him to try to tire and frustrate Allan rather then risk being gutted by barging into the fight like an incompetent oaf.

Allan wasn't fooled by Gisborne's tricks. He blocked and parried with ease, smirking with smug satisfaction when he managed to give Guy a hard whack on the leg.

Gisborne grunted in pain, stumbled clumsily backward then regained his footing. He sprung forward, smashing his blade against Allan's, using his weight to force the younger man to lose his footing and fall onto his arse.

"Clapa!" Guy taunted playfully.

"Fuck my bum hurts!" Allan cursed.

A giggle escaped Marian thus causing both men to look in her direction.

Guy blinked before staring at her in confusion.

"Marian?" he said, testing to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him.

She smiled shyly.

Dropping his sword, Guy walked over to her. Muscles rippling in the sunlight.

Marian felt the colour rising in her cheeks and cursed herself for her folly.

"You're here," Guy said. "I thought …"

"I had ample time to think," Marian told him. "And your message gave me something to think about too." She licked her lips. "I accept your offer to live with you as your guest … As your friend."

Gisborne's lovely rosy lips curled upward, forming a small, yet warm smile.

"We will tell the sheriff the good news after you've had a decent meal and rest. You look terrible, Marian. Where have you been?"

"I have been travelling all day," Marian told Guy a little coldly. "Forgive me if I did not arrive in my finest silks and dripping with gems!"

Before a quarrel could erupt between the man and girl, Allan decided to intervene.

"How about another round, Giz?" he asked innocently. "This time we make it interesting. Winner gets a kiss from the fair lady."

Butterflies fluttered madly in Marian's stomach and tightened her grip on the fence.

"I don't think so, Allan. Marian's far too high born to subject herself to such frivolous behaviour," Guy told his lover somewhat slyly, all the while giving the girl a goading smile. "Aren't you, milady?"

Marian returned Gisborne's remark with a face full of stubbornness.

"If you think I am so high born I cannot take part in this little game you are very much mistaken, Sir Guy. Please, by all means, fight. And may the best man win."

The lopsided grin Sir Guy flashed in her direction was most wolfish. Marian bit her lip, lowering her eyes till she was certain his back was to her.

***********************************************************************************************************************

"Cheat and there will be no kiss at all," Marian called out as the men circled each other.

"That takes the fun out of it a bit, doesn't it?" Allan asked Gisborne who replied with an annoyed. "You going to fight or are you going to whinge?"

Allan chuckled.

The two men circled each other, gazes locked, waiting like cats ready to spring.

After a few moments, Marian sighed in exasperation.

Why were they not fighting?

Bored, she raised her mug to take a sip of ale.

Without warning, Allan leapt forward, swiping his sword at Gisborne who jumped backward in alarm.

Marian gave a yelp of surprise, dropping her mug to the ground.

Laughing, Guy regrouped and began to dance again.

This time Allan was missing less. Marian cringed at each grunt or exclamation of pain Guy uttered.

Jesu, was Allan trying to kill him? Well if he was, Guy was not going to die unhappy. The master at arms was laughing and taunting his squire despite the pain he was putting him through.

The fight continued till Gisborne, surprisingly, admitted defeat.

Muttering his congratulations to Allan, Guy waved him to Marian's direction, panting heavily and leaning against the fence.

"I suppose I must kiss you?" Marian asked, not bothering to move from her side of the fence.

"Yeah," Allan affirmed.

"Very well. Come and get it."

Throwing an extremely smug grin at Guy, Allan swaggered over.

"Shall I pucker up?" he teased.

Marian rolled her eyes,

"No need," she replied. Reaching out, she cupped Allan's head between her hands, planting a chaste kiss upon his sweaty forehead.

'_Jesu, he smells amazing,'_ she thought, pulling away. '_He has been fighting like the devil and yet he came to me smelling so ... good!_'

Marian walked away from the fence, heart fluttering like a little bird in her breast.

"Will you dine with us this evening, Marian?" Gisborne called out to her retreating form.

"Yes," she managed, too afraid to look at Gisborne, fearing her face would betray the sudden lust she felt for Allan. "Yes … I will."

******************************************************************************************************************

The next day they rode into Nottingham together in Gisborne's carriage.

During the journey, Gisborne noted Marian's unease and wondered if she was worried about Robin.

Had she told Hood that she was leaving him and Sherwood behind for his archenemy? Guy doubted it. As enigmatic as Marian was, he could still read some of the pages of her book.

"There is no need to be afraid," he murmured to her.

Marian frowned at him.

"Pardon/"

"Of the sheriff," he explained. "I will get him to release you to me. There is no cause for anxiety, Marian."

"Thank you. But I won't get my hopes up," Marian told him with the faintest of smiles. "The sheriff has never wished me well."

_**Vasey's quarters**_

"Ah, the lady hath returneth," Vasey greeted.

"My lord sheriff," Marian replied, bowing her head.

"So …." Vasey went on silkily, sliding out of his chair and advancing toward her like a snake would its prey. "You stayed at Ripley Convent the entire five months of your absence from the castle?"

"Yes my lord." Marian answered, all the while hoping she sounded meek and trust worthy.

"Hmmm …." the sheriff drummed his fingers against his chin. "How do I know you weren't prancing with outlaws, little lady?"

"I received a message from Ripley Convent, my lord," Guy intercepted smoothly. "The mother superior assured me that Marian was safe and well within her walls."

"Thank you Gisborne, but I was not asking you, I was asking Marian," Vasey growled softly, shooting his lieutenant a warning glare. "So Marian! If what dear ol Gizzy tells me is true …. If I have my physician examine you, will he, A-tell me that the merry band of earslings have whored you, or B," Vasey clapped his hands together, continuing his interrogation in a sickly sweet, patronising tone. "Find you as pure as summer rain?"

Marian raised her head, hard blue eyes meeting Vasey's hazel.

For a brief moment Guy fancied that the sheriff was somewhat intimidated by the girl for the grey haired man took the slightest step backwards.

"No man has known me," she answered in the coldest of voices. "I can assure you, my lord. I am still a maiden."

Vasey wrinkled his nose then retreated to his great oak table. Sitting behind it, he helped himself to a plate of fat purple grapes.

"Very well, Marian, very well," he conceded, mouth full of fruit. "You have my belief and you shall have your old chambers back." He paused to spit out a few pips in her direction. "But any mischief and I shall have you sent back to the convent feeling very, very sorry for yourself."

"My lord. I have a request!" Guy said abruptly.

"Request away, Gisborne," Vasey muttered dryly, stuffing more grapes into his gob.

"It is my wish for the Lady Marian to be moved to Locksley and placed under my care."

"Request denied."

"My lord?"

"The only way the lady Marian can leave this castle is either by coffin or marriage!" Vasey snapped irritably. "Since she is clearly alive and kicking it is rather obvious that she will not be leaving via coffin. Moreover, we do not have need of a peace cow so your little leper friend will not be leaving with a husband either!"

Marian watched Guy's shoulders slump and felt a sudden urge to comfort him but dared not try.

No. She couldn't do it. Not in the same chamber as Vasey who seemed to be enjoying Gisborne's moment of defeat.

"That will be all," the horrid little man told the group. "Cheerio chaps!"

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Outside Vasey's chambers, Gisborne was bristling with fury.

"How dare he," he seethed. "After all I have done for him … How dare he!"

"Guy, it is alright," Marian assured gently. "You did the best you could.

"Don't be so naïve!" Gisborne snapped at her, raking a hand through his hair. "My best was not good enough!"

Marian reached out to touch his arm.

"Be it as it may … It meant a lot to me," she murmured, squeezing his arm. "Thank you,"

Guy offered a weak smile in return, covering her small hand with his own.

"I'm sorry I could not stay true to my word," he told her gruffly after a bout of silence.

Marian shrugged.

"We both know the sheriff is unpredictable. Who knows … Perhaps he will release me tomorrow?"

Guy, despite his disappointment, laughed softly.

"I doubt it … But thank you for being so very optimistic, Marian." He pinched his nose then added. "The sheriff had your belongings destroyed. You will need to go into the town."

"Very well. Is Allan free to be my guard?"

Guy offered her another smile this time it was a little stronger.

"Of course."

*****************************************************************************************

As soon as Marian was out of sight, Guy sought out Allan.

"Do you still remember the ingredients to your potion?" he asked his lover.

"What about it?"

"I think it's time for Vasey to take a little sick leave," Gisborne revealed darkly. "See to it that he's shooting out shit from all directions before the end of the week."

"Will do," Allan replied.

"Also," Guy added. "I want to know if Hood knows where Marian is. She has asked you to be her companion whilst she looks for clothing; therefore, I want you to be a friend to her. Let her know you are on her side till the day you die."

"Will she fall for it?"

"Hood makes her heart bleed and she wants it to stop," Guy told the squire smoothly. "She'll fall for it. Now go and heal her wounds."

_**Nottingham Market place.**_

The market place was alive with activity as Marian and Allan waded through the vast ocean of nobles and peasants.

"I'll visit the seamstress and then I want to go to the stables," Marian told Allan, adjusting her cloak.

"Righto," Allan told her casually.

"Why don't you go to the shop and buy pastries and some sour ale for us?" she suggested when they came to the seamstresses stall. "I think I shall be here for quite a while."

"Are you sure?" Allan answered hesitantly. "I can wait outside. Giz did tell me to make sure …."

"He told you to make sure ….?" Marian echoed, raising an eyebrow.

Allan sighed.

"I want to ask you about Robin. Why did he let you go?"

Marian's face darkened with anger.

"Does Guy know about-"

"No, no!" Allan lied. "But I'm concerned." He stepped closer to her, touching her elbow. "Tell me Maz. How'd you end up leaving him? Did you even tell him you were going?"

Marian bit her lip, staring at her boots.

"Maz?"

"Ah! Lady Marian! How nice to see you!" exclaimed a pretty young woman, obviously an assistant to the seamstress. "Sir Guy sent word that you were coming. Do come in and we'll take a look at the available materials."

Marian gave Allan an apologetic smile and followed the girl into the house.

****************************************************************************************************

A few days had gone by when Gisborne visited Marian in her chambers.

He knocked at her door and frowned in confusion when he heard her swear furiously before inviting him in.

"What happened?" he asked when he noticed that she was obviously in some form of discomfort.

"I pricked my finger with the needle," Marian explained, bringing the bleeding digit to her mouth and sucking on it.

Gisborne had to look away from her for a moment for the sheer sight of her sucking that finger made him instantly imagine she was sucking a very different part of the human body.

Boy was he stiff!

"Oh bother!" the girl exclaimed. "That's not going to stop. I'll need to wash and cover it."

Marian walked over to her washbowl to bathe and clean the wound.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked, dunking her finger.

"I am planning on holding a banquet at Locksley three days from now," Gisborne informed.

"For your birthday?" she asked, reaching for a cloth.

"Yes. I would be grateful if you were to attend."

"Will the sheriff allow me to do such a thing, Guy?" Marian asked warily.

"He will," Guy replied smoothly. "He has taken ill again. I do not think he will care where you go for at least a week or two,"

"I see."

"So … Will you come?"

Marian hesitated. Saying yes to Guy of Gisborne would not bode well with Robin.

Robin … Surely he knew that she had returned to the castle by now unless Much decided to protect him by creating a falsehood.

'_Stuff Robin! What about you? What do you want?'_

"I will come," she said at last.

Guy was most pleased.

"Good, I'll have a carriage ready for you. You will stay at the Manor and return to the castle the following day."

"Thank you," she told him softly. "It would be nice to leave the castle, even if it is just for one day."

****************************************************************************************************

On the day of Guy's birthday, Marian thanked the servant girl then rose from her seat to admire herself. She wore a figure hugging velvet dress. The fabric dyed to match her eyes. Surrounding her throat was a multi layered silver necklace with moonstones hanging off each chain in a raindrop fashion.

A single tear seeped down Marian's pale cheek and she smiled happily. Blushing, she gave an out of character giggle of delight, twirled, and then giggled again.

For the first time in her life she felt like a princess.

"Milady," a servant called from the other side of her door. "Sir Guy has sent me to tell you that he and the carriage are waiting."

"Coming," Marian said, face still as red as a rose.

"Do you love him?"

She swung around to find a very ominous looking Robin Hood moving from a patch of shadow.

"Robin," she greeted uneasily. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Hood replied coldly. "But that would be pretty redundant, wouldn't it?"

Marian bit her painted lip, saying nothing.

Robin walked toward her, face disturbingly devoid of emotion. His normally cheeky green eyes held a cold sheen which, and as much as she hated to admit it to herself, scared her very, very much.

"You … You shouldn't be here," she stammered. "Guy is waiting outside to take me to Locksley. Please go Robin. Go-"

"Why didn't you at least have the decency to tell me you were leaving me for Gisborne, Marian?"

Marian's nails dug into her palms. She squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head.

"I am sorry for that. I was confused and angry. Yes. I should have told you, Robin. I know I should have, but I thought if you did know that I wanted to be with Guy you would try to change my mind. That things would get out of hand."

Robin snorted.

"You lying … Frigid … Bitch," he sneered.

Slap!

The outlaw instantly put a hand to his suddenly smarting cheek and stared at her, astonishment written all over his face.

"You slapped me," he said, eyes widening in surprise.

"How dare you!" Marian seethed. "How dare you, Robin!" She clenched her fists and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I have stood by you. I have loved you! I have shed tears, blood for you! And instead of thanking me. Instead-instead of seeing me as your equal, you cast me aside! You make me feel lonely and inadequate. That stops right now!"

She pivoted and marched purposefully to the door.

"Get out!" she ordered.

Robin did not move.

"Get out!" she shrieked. "Get out! Get out!"

"Marian?"

"Guy, Robin Hood is here! Help me!" Marian yelled from the top of her lungs.

Robin, realising the damage he had done, gave the now crying Marian a look of extreme anguish.  
Chest heaving, Marian stared back at him.

"You brought this on yourself!" she rasped, hot tears ruining her painted features.

"No," Robin protested under his breath then bolted for his escape route.

The door burst open and Gisborne bounded into Marian's chamber, sword drawn, eager for battle. When he realised that Robin had escaped he replaced his sword and walked over to the distressed Marian.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked grasping her arms.

The maiden shook her head vigorously, wiping a hand across her eyes.

"He was angry," she muttered. "I don't know why he chose to come here. I-" She took a deep breath and sniffed. "I am very sorry Guy, but I do not think I will make good company this evening, Leave me here please."

"Nonsense. You need cheering up," Gisborne told her bluntly.

Marian hesitated. She worried her bottom lip, debating on what to do.

"Have your servant girls fix your appearance," he told her giving her a rare sweet smile. "I want to take you to Locksley and show you off,"

Marian smirked ruefully.

"Please?"

"Why not," the girl said at last.

_**Locksley Manor**_

The celebration was already in full swing when Guy and Marian arrived. Allan had been keeping himself entertained by chatting up a rather buxom doxy but spared a few seconds to glance up to see the arrival of Guy and their lady and then wave cheerfully at them before asking the delectable woman if she wanted to go into a dark corner and canoodle for a while.

Gisborne led Marian to a table away from the crowd where they could have some space. Marian was still sad and obviously somewhat shaken from Hood's visit to her chambers, so Guy took it upon himself to get her hot spiced wine and slivers of honeyed swan from the table whilst he tucked into stewed squirrel.

Marian smiled wanly at a jester as he entertained the nobility and on one occasion laughed when the trick the man was trying to perform failed miserably.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Guy found it difficult not to stare at the girl sitting beside him. Little by little, she was growing happier. Her blue eyes sparkled occasionally with mirth, the misery of earlier fast fading away.

It was then Gisborne realised that he had fallen in love with her. He had claimed to be in love with Marian in the past but now he knew beyond all doubt that his heart was hers.

A warmth he had never felt before spread through his body. It was so gentle he thought he would weep.

'_I love you,_' he thought looking away from his guest. _'I truly love you,'_

_***************************************************************************************************************************_

The manor was in uproar. Robin Hood and his rabble had invited themselves to the festivities.

Guy was livid with anger. Marian had been so at ease. Why did the mangy cur have to ruin everything?

Bastard.

Marian was on her feet, her gaze affixed on the outlaws. Guy put his hands around her waist and shoulder, holding her to him.

Robin saw this and gave both his enemy and former love a look of pure contempt.

"Stay behind me," Guy told her, pushing her gently. "I won't let him hurt you."

Marian said nothing, her recently pink cheeks had been drained of colour and she was biting her lip anxiously.

"This is getting a tad repetitive, Hood," Guy snarled, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Just come to pay my respects, hope you don't mind," Robin answered, bowing mockingly before turning to Marian.

"Hello Marian," he greeted coolly. "Enjoying the party?"

"Leave her be," Gisborne seethed. "She has nothing you want."

"Oh, but she does," Robin sneered back. "I wager that necklace she's wearing would feed the populace of Locksley for a whole winter."

Gisborne snorted.

"Is that so?" he rumbled sarcastically. "Well you can gaze upon it all you like but you can't have it!"

Robin scowled.

"I can have whatever I want," he spat and lunged forward.

Marian jumped, one pale hand reaching up to guard her neck whilst Guy was forcefully shoved aside by Robin, grunting in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Guards!" he hollered.

"This I do not like," growled Little john to Djaq.

"We'd better leave," Will added uneasily.

"What about Robin/" Much cried, full to the brim with anxiety. "We can't-"

"He'll find a way out, he always does," Djaq interrupted, pushing her fellow outlaw toward the escape route. "We've taken enough from these people; let's go before the guards arrive."

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Robin had Marian backed against a wall and was looming over her in a menacing manner.

"So, Gisborne's slut, have you got Sir WhatabigsausageI'vegot wrapt around your little finger yet?" he taunted, his voice so soft only Marian could hear him.

Marian's small nostrils flared with anger.

"Get away from me!" she seethed, "Or I swear I will scratch your eyes out!"

Robin snaked out a hand, tearing the necklace from Marian's throat, smirking cruelly as the girl gasped in pain.

"Gladly," he told her.

He turned around, coming face to face with Gisborne, Allan and ten of Guy's men.

"Drop your weapons and the necklace, Hood," Guy ordered, the tip of his sword pointed directly at Robin's throat.

Marian felt her body begin to sway. She pressed herself against the wall, not daring to look at Robin as he was dragged out of the Manor.

_**End of part 4**_

_**Authors note**_

Ohhh. Marian and Guy are getting closer and closer and the gorgeous lady is also developing a liking for dear widdle Allie boy!

What happens next? Possibly a pissed maiden, not an angry pissed Maiden btw.

I decided to make Marian a bit miserable and defenceless because I wanted to establish how bad she feels about leaving Robin. She is going to go back to being the amazing Maz, but first she needs some TLC from Guy and Allan.

Hope you've enjoyed this chappie. If not, oh well.

:)'s & Hugs. Leah.


	5. Part 5

_**Belonging part 5**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Robin is now Guy's prisoner. Will he escape? Also, what will dear little Marian do to blacken her reputation?

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated M for drunken behaviour and some sexual content and a very randy Gisborne.

I do not own a thing. If I did this fic would be an episode!

Fic is dedicated to Lucy Griffiths 2006 NTA dress and her blonde hair. It is also dedicated to Guy of Gisborne's series 3 hair and of course the people who read this ditty.

_**Locksley Manor**_

To calm the guests, Gisborne ordered for the Jester, fool, magician, whatever you wanted to call him, to return whilst he tended to Marian who had not yet moved from the wall.

"Marian," he addressed, keeping his tone soft and gentle. "Are you well?"

The girl nodded, running her pink tongue over her lips, she swallowed thickly before speaking.

"I am fine, but seeing Robin Hood twice in one evening is more then enough," She reached upward to trace her fingers along her bruised flesh, making a little noise thus indicating her discomfort then smiled wanly at Gisborne. "I am well, Guy," she reassured. "There is no need to send for a physician. Robin merely frightened me a little. I do not know why he had decided to seek me out."

'_Liar_.' Guy thought.

He guided Marian to a chair.

"Stay there," he told her. "I will bring you some wine. We will speak no more of Hood."

"I am not delicate!" Marian protested a little forcefully then she would have liked. She felt her cheeks burn slightly with embarrassment and added quickly in an effort to pacify the surprised Gisborne. "I can get a goblet of wine on my own. There's no need to watch over me like a hawk."

Guy, to her surprise, allowed her to go.

* * *

Marian was so very relieved to get away from Gisborne. She had honestly thought he would never leave her alone. Picking up her skirt, she hurried over to an abandoned table, found herself a goblet and, to her delight, a half full silver wine pitcher. Checking to make sure no one would see what she was planning; the girl took the jug and goblet then made her way through the crowd to the stairway that would take her to her bedchamber.

"Jesu, what is she doing?" Allan hissed to Guy whilst watching Marian retreat with the pitcher and goblet from their hiding place.

"Drowning her sorrows would be my guess," Guy replied dryly.

"Shouldn't we follow her?" Allan asked worriedly.

"In a moment," his lover replied. "But first she needs space to breathe. She'll be fine, Allan."

"But-"

"We wait till the guests leave," Gisborne cut off smoothly. "If anyone asks where she is we'll tell them she was feeling faint and decided to retreat to her chambers to retire."

"What about Robin?"

"I put a sleeping concoction in the guards ale. Hopefully Hood has found the keys and has managed free himself."

"And if he hasn't?"

"Hood's thick, but he's not that thick, Clapa," Gisborne answered with some irritability.

"Not being funny, but I wasn't talking about his state of mind, Giz. I was just thinking … Well. What if Robin can't reach the keys?"

Gisborne sighed.

"If that's the situation his mob will hopefully come galloping over a hill when the guards take him to the castle in the morning."

"Won't the big V be a little bit pissed off that we lost him?"

Gisborne rolled his eyes.

"The big V, Allan, will be so busy trotting back and forth to the privy he will never know."

_**Marian's Locksley chambers**_

Men! Oh God she should have been a Nun. Nuns did not have to put up with this load of utter cods wallop! Hang on … Priests were men. Nuns had to put up with them. Bishops and Popes to!

Damn!

Marian poured herself a generous amount of red wine into her goblet and skulled it.

Ah. That was better. No it wasn't.

She sniffed and began to cry.

Marian had thought leaving Robin had been a wise decision. She had honestly believed that Guy would respect her and make her feel confident and strong. Instead all Gisborne seemed to do was molly coddle her as though she was a priceless, pretty little gem.

When were they going to get it? She was an able-bodied intelligent female for crying out loud! She didn't want or need protecting of any kind! She wanted respect and … and … Jesu she wanted more wine!

_**Outside Marian's chamber**_

"Why me?" Allan grouched under his breath as he trudged up the stairs that would eventually lead him to Marian's bedchamber. "Why can't I see the guests off? Fucking Hell, Giz!"

The annoyed squire was half way to his destination when he heard singing.

Drunken singing.

"_**I've got a little baby bumble bee! Won't my mummy be so proud of-hic-me? I've got a little baby bumblebee!-Ow! Bumble-hic-bit me!"**_

"Oh Hell!" Allan exclaimed.

_**Marian's chamber**_

Marian was on a table singing, terribly, from the top of her lungs and dancing.

"Allan!" she squealed with drunken delight when she saw him.

"Lo, Maz," he greeted uneasily. "I see your having a grand old time up there."

"Ye-hic-yes!" Marian replied with a giggle "I'm up to the squishy wishy part!"

"Yeah, well, as much as I'd love to see you do the squishy wishy part of this absolutely cracking song I'm afraid I'll have to hear it later. You need to get off the table, Maz."

Marian winked saucily at him.

"Come and get me!" she slurred.

'_Oh my giddy aunt_!' Allan thought miserably.

Taking a deep breath, he advanced toward the table.

"Allan, you are soooo romantic!" Marian cooed as he reached for her.

"No. I'm worried about my hide," Allan corrected then swore as Marian decided to fall, literally, off the table and into his arms.

"Ohhh, you are such a bad boy!" Marian purred drunkenly when Guy's squire had regained his composure. "And do-hic-you know what-hic- Sarah, my servant-hic-told me-hic, hic?"

"No, what did Sarah, your servant, tell you, Maz?" Allan asked uneasily, fervently wishing he had left the maiden alone with her singing. Perhaps falling off a table was exactly what she needed.

Marian giggled again.

"Sarah told me your Willy is as big as a pint!"

"Ah … very funny, Maz," Allan said warily, face as red as a tomato. "Sarah really shouldn't root and tell. It's bad manners,"

"Robin's tiny," Marian added mournfully, ignoring him. "He showed me."

Allan nearly dropped the maiden.

"Are you saying that-"

"Noooo!" the drunken noblewoman cut off. "We never! I just wanted a looksee loo!"

'_Jesu, she's a bloody slut_!' Allan thought with disbelief. '_Wanted a look, my arse_!'

"Allan?"

"Yeah Maz?"

"Can I have a look at yours?"

Allan stared into the wine addled eyes of the Lady Marian and said with absolutely no doubt whatsoever.

"No."

The beautiful girl stared back at him and tried to pout. Pouting, however, was quite difficult for Marian at the moment for she was so consumed with wine she could not make her lips do what she wanted them to do, therefore, she hiccuped and giggled instead.

"Go on Allan. Drop your daks for the young lady."

Allan's mouth dropped open in terror.

"Guy!" he cried, swinging himself and Marian around to face Gisborne. "Guy I swear I never-"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Gizzy Wizzy's here!" Marian cried ecstatically. "I wonder how big he is? Allan, put me down!" she demanded, struggling. "I wanna see Gizzy's dickey dock!"

"Oh god no!" Allan muttered.

He was doomed. Guy was doomed. They were all bloody doomed!

"Why don't we drop em and let Marian decide, eh, Allan?" Guy asked in a seductive purr.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Marian shrieked, clapping her hands as if she were a little girl, before Allan could give a voice to his protest.

Guy bowed gallantly.

"Your wish is ours to obey, milady."

That being said, he casually began unfastening his belt. "Come on Allan, take em off," he ordered cheerfully. "We have to please the lady."

Allan sighed, helped Marian onto a little stool, and then wandered over to take his place beside Gisborne.

Marian was waiting in what would have been anticipation had she not been swaying from side to side.

"You ready?" Guy asked her, preparing to pull his braise downward.

Marian, all the while grinning inanely, did what neither man was prepared for.

She began to pass out.

"Oh shit! Grab her!" Allan exclaimed.

Before the lady could make a rather disgraceful descent to the floor, Guy grabbed her, sweeping her off her feet with ease.

"Happy birthday to me," he declared, grinning smugly. He looked down at Marian; his eyes full of something his lover, who stood beside him, did not recognise.

"Giz, we'd better put her to bed," Allan said, breaking the silence.

Gisborne brushed a tendril of dark brown hair from Marian's eyes.

"That's a very good idea," he said huskily.

_**Marian's bed.**_

Allan watched with fascination as Guy lowered Marian tenderly onto her queen sized bed.

"Sit beside her, Allan," Guy murmured, drawing the canopy around them.

Allan frowned.

"Is that really a good idea?"

"We're not going to ravish her," his lover assured patiently. "Just give the fair lady something to dream about." Guy sat beside Marian's head, stroking her curls. "It is very, very good to dream," he added slyly.

Marian mumbled something about Merlin the happy pig then rolled onto her stomach and then began to snore.

Allan rolled his eyes whilst Gisborne chuckled softly.

"Chicken," the lord of Locksley murmured endearingly, running his hand along her back.

Guy's "Chicken" to Allan's relief, did not seem to notice.

With nimble fingers, Guy began unlacing Marian's dress, and within moments, revealed her white silk shift.

"She's adventurous," Allan said despite his discomfort.

Guy frowned his confusion.

"Adventurous?" he asked.

"No sleeves," Allan explained pointing at Marian's shift.

"She dresses like a London girl," Guy said with admiration, carefully freeing Marian of her dress and shoes. "Those girls have always had well it sorted when it comes to under garments." He dragged his fingers through the girls soft, bouncy curls, sighing longingly. "My god she is perfect!" he breathed. "How can someone be so perfect?"

"I haven't a clue," Allan replied wryly.

Marian, in mid snore, moaned softly and stretched out on the bed like a pussy cat.

"Touch her," Guy whispered, twirling one of Marian's curls between his fingers. "She aches to be touched."

Allan reached out to stroke Marian's bare arm then decided against it.

"I don't think I can … How bout we leave her be, Guy? I really don't want to be here if she wakes up."

"For the last time, Allan, we are not going to ravish her," Guy reminded with a little irritation. Seeing that his lover was not going to change his mind, Gisborne sighed and rose to his feet.

"Very well, Clapa. We will leave her alone. A warning though. I will have to punish you."

Allan looked like a child when offered a whole tray of sweet meats.

"Cor!" he exclaimed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Guy asked, arching a black eyebrow. "Fetch the rope and wait for me in our chambers!"

Allan grinned cheekily and darted off thus leaving Gisborne alone with the snoring maiden.

The tall noble tenderly ran his hand, once again, through Marian's dark hair, smiling lovingly down at her.

"Good night my beauty," he whispered then rose to his feet, leaving her alone to snore and dream.

* * *

Marian woke the next day with a pounding head and a rotten taste in her mouth. Groaning, she heaved herself out of the bed and fumbled her way to the door to call for a servant.

Opening it, she warily and wearily looked to her left and right.

'_Oh good._ _The world's stopped spinning,_' she thought then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "_Now to find someone to help me_-"

"_Marian! _Who'd have thought?"

She jumped and looked to her left.

"Jesu!" she hissed upon seeing him. "How on earth did you get there?"

"I'm not the one who's hung over," Gisborne replied, a rather irritatingly smug smirk gracing his rosy mouth.

Marian put a hand to her throbbing forehead and groaned.

"That does not make any sense," she mumbled. "But yes, I am quite hung over."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"N-No …" Marian then paled and put a hand to her stomach feeling sicker then ever. "Oh Jesu-Allan!"

Speak of the devil; Allan A Dale opened the door which led to his chamber.

"Aup me duck," he greeted Marian whose mouth was fast opening and shutting.

"Allan, you're … You're," she stammered, blushing intensely.

"Nude from the waist upwards?" Guy volunteered innocently.

"Covered in scratches!" Marian squeaked then cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, you might want to trim those fingernails of yours, Maz," Allan contributed cheerfully. "You could put an eye out with those. Or climb a tree."

Absolute horror fell upon Marian's face. Squeaking like a terrified mouse, the maiden flung her chamber door wide open, retreating into the safe sanctuary of her chambers, slamming the wooden object in both Allan and Gisborne's faces.

Allan sighed and pinched his nose. Turning to Gisborne, he gave the man a frown.

"Well that went well. Now she thinks we shagged all night long."

"No. You didn't "shag all night long" you and I did all the shagging," Guy corrected then paused, rubbing his chin. "But the servants will think that you now know Marian out of wedlock and if they think she and you were together who do you think they'll bleat to?"

Allan grinned wickedly.

"Robin."

Guy nodded folding his arms across his chest.

"Exactly. Either they'll run to him and whinge all about it or he'll hear gossip. Now, get dressed. Marian will not be able to break her fast with us if she sees you still walking around without a tunic."

"Righto, I'll be good. But …"

"What?"

"Well it's interesting, isn't it? Maz remembers all the stuff she, supposedly. did with me but she doesn't seem to remember what happened with you."

Guy rolled his eyes.

"Sod off Clapa!"

Allan flashed a cheeky grin in Gisborne's direction and hurried off, whistling a tune about wenches and piglets.

_**Locksley dining hall**_

Marian was not herself during the meal. Normally she would have been tucking into the food. Today, however, she half-heartedly nibbled at each course before setting it aside, staring at her plate and trying hard to ignore the accusing looks the servants were giving her as they placed the food on the table.

Finally, she had enough and begged to be excused.

"Are you unwell?" Gisborne asked.

"I just need to lie down," Marian mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Gathering her skirt, she left the room, trying in vain not to let her true feelings show.

As soon as she was in the safe sanctuary of her chamber, Marian threw herself upon the bed and cried.

Whilst Marian was gone, Gisborne smirked triumphantly at Allan then looked to the servant girl.

"Apologise to the lady Marian," he growled at her. "Now."

The girl's eyes widened.

"Milord? I'd know if I'd done anything ta upset her!" she exclaimed. "All I did was serve her food!"

"Your attitude has upset her. Did you not think Allan and I would not notice the sour looks you were giving her? Apologise to her right now or you and your family will be dismissed!"

"Tis not proper behaviour milord!" the girl cried.

Guy frowned.

"What isn't proper behaviour, pray tell?" he asked.

"Milady Marian throwing herself at yer squire last night! Taint proper! Taint proper at all!"

"Lady Marian was not herself last night. Hood's appearance vexed her. Now apologise to my guest or get you gone. What's it to be?"

The girl pouted then sighed with profound resignation.

"I'll apologise milord," she grumbled, curtsied, then marched out of the dining hall.

_**Marian's chambers**_

Guy knocked on Marian's door twice before opening it.

Marian to his relief had not done a runner, however to his displeasure, she was packing her portmanteau.

"Marian," he greeted slowly. "You're packing."

"Yes," she replied stoically, not bothering to acknowledge him.

"May I ask why?"

"I think it's about time I'd return to the castle. I was not supposed to be here in the first place," she answered. "The sheriff will not be pleased."

"The sheriff is too busy crapping to care where you are," Gisborne growled. "You cannot-"

"I also feel unwanted here," the girl cut off smoothly. "I have to respect the wishes of your servants. I have behaved appallingly in their eyes. Please don't try to sway me."

"What about my wishes?"

This time Marian turned around to face him.

"Your wishes?" she asked, one black eyebrow arched in an expectant manner.

"A few servants have their noses out of joint. What of it? You are a noble woman and they are peasants. You owe them nothing. It is my wish that you stay and show them you are not going to be ridiculed by them."

"Half of these people I have known all my life," Marian protested angrily. "I cannot just-"

"Stand up for yourself. Stop letting people walk over you?"

Marian scowled.

'_How very amusing,' _she thought sourly,_ 'This is coming from the man who won't go to the privy unless Vasey allows him to_,'  
"Allan did not bed you, Marian."

Surprise dawned upon the girl's pale round face, reminding Gisborne of a startled lamb.

"Where you bleeding when you woke this morning? Was anything apart from your head hurting like the blazes?"

Guy folded his arms casually across his chest, smirking at her.

Marian's face burnt.

"Yet you teased me?" she stammered. "Why?"

The smirk was replaced by a smile that was neither mocking nor sweet spread across Guy's sensual mouth.

"You are beautiful when you're angry," he revealed.

Arms falling to his sides, he advanced toward her.

Marian's heart jumped and began to beat faster and faster. He was going to kiss her. He was going to ravish her. And she was going to let him.

Knock, knock.

"Jesu!" Guy cursed, hands balling into tight fists.

Marian sighed heavily and walked over to the door. Opening it, she greeted by a rather anxious Thornton.

"Forgive the intrusion, my lady. But you and Sir guy are both needed at the castle."

"Why?" Gisborne asked, alert.

"They say the sheriff has collapsed on his way to the privy and is feverish."

Horror befell Guy's face.

"Tell Allan to tack up our horses. We will leave for the castle at once."

"Yes my lord," the older man replied, bowed respectfully, and left them alone.

Guy turned to Marian, offering her his hand.

"We must make haste. Come with me to the stables. I'll find you a horse."

Marian moved to take his arm but suddenly muttered something Guy could not understand under her breath and raced over to her portmanteau.

Opening it, she withdrew a small package swerved in a pale blue cloth.

Returning to Gisborne's side, she handed him the package.

"For you."

He hesitated.

"Me?"

"It won't bite," Marian teased gently. "Open it."

Guy carefully drew the laces of the package apart to find a silk dove grey tunic.

"You were too much black," Marian explained. "I think this will suit you."

"I'm flattered, Marian," he told her huskily.

The girl put her hand on his arm.

"You've never received a present before, have you?" she asked, a little surprised.

Guy shook his head.

"Not since I was a boy."

Marian bit her lip.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be," he told her and smiled at her again.

Marian's heart nearly melted at the sight.

How could the sheriff's devil have such a sweet face?

Guy took her hand, squeezing it firmly.

"Come," he told her. "We cannot afford to linger."

_**Nottingham Castle**_

"Sir Guy, my lady! Thank god you are here!" a flustered servant woman greeted upon letting him in.

"How is he?" Marian asked, rushing over to the bed, Gisborne following close behind.

"Not well I'm afraid."

Vasey groaned heavily, body writhing on the bed. Yellow vomit stained his mouth and the vile stench of his sweat and shit filled the air.

"Oh god," Marian croaked, covering her mouth.

"We need to keep him alive," Gisborne said to her, the tone of his voice quite grave.

"Yes," Marian agreed. Her gaze fixed on the terrible sight before her.

Guy raked a hand through his hair then pinched his nose.

"Keep him calm. Keep him comfortable," he instructed Marian and the woman. "There is something I must do."

_**The Great Hall**_

"You fucking earsling!"

Allan fell back against the wall from the impact of the punch, slowly sinking to the floor whilst a very, very pissed off Sir Guy of Gisborne towered over him.

"You told me it wasn't lethal!" Guy snarled. "What did you do?"

"I upped his dosage a little," Allan mumbled, fingering his bruised cheek.

"Why?" Gisborne screamed. "We agreed not to kill him! We agreed extracting vengeance on him sooner rather then later would be wasteful!"

Allan said nothing.

"Pick yourself up!" Guy ordered, glaring at the despicable mess on the floor. "Go on. Get up!"

Offering his dark haired lover a baleful look, Allan rose to his feet only to be sent crashing down again, courtesy of Gisborne's fist.

"Guy! What in God's name are you doing to Allan?" Marian cried, rushing towards them, shock in her face and eyes.

"This sack of shit botched everything!" Gisborne barked without looking at her.

"I don't understand."

Guy bent down, hurling a bruised and bleeding Allan to his feet.

"Tell her," he snarled through gritted teeth. "Or by Jesu you'll get more then a thumping!"

"I made a concoction. All it was supposed to do is make the sheriff get the runs and feel crappy in his belly for a few weeks."

"Go on."

"Well he was giving everyone Hell so when Giz told me to give him a dose; I decided to up the dosage."

"You fool," Gisborne growled, fists clenching.

"Guy," Marian warned, giving the man a cold look. Turning to Allan, she licked her lips and spoke in a cool, collected tone.

"Allan. Go and get yourself cleaned up before Guy tears you to pieces. I will speak with him on this matter,"

"Gladly," Allan replied and retreated.

As soon as Allan was beyond their view, Marian whirled on Gisborne, her blue eyes fiery with rage.

"You are an utter fool!" she spat.

"What?"

"Oh don't you dare, don't you dare say that to me!" Marian growled. "How could you do something so reckless, Guy of Gisborne? How could you?"

"You should save your scolding for Allan," Guy protested with much annoyance. "He is at more fault then I!"

"No, it is a matter of equality, Guy. No more, no less! Go and apologise to Allan. After you've done that I need both of you to tell me more about the concoction. The ingredients, everything!"

Guy sniffed and turned his head the other way, thus infuriating Marian even more so.

"Go!" she cried. "Time is of the essence!"

Swearing under his breath, Guy gave the maiden a scathing look and stormed out of the hall, raking a hand through his black locks.

Marian groaned and put a hand to her suddenly aching forehead.

If Vasey died …. They were pretty much doomed to go down with him.

* * *

Gisborne and Allan re-entered the hall some time later. Allan, Marian deduced, though less bloodier then before, still seemed quite uncomfortable whilst Guy seemed caught between fury and anxiety.

"Well?" Marian asked.

Guy strode to a corner, leaning against a wall, folding his arms across his chest whilst Allan passed Marian a scroll.

Marian scanned the hastily scrawled writing, Gisborne's, then rolled up the scroll, looking to the men.

"Can we cure him?" Guy asked.

"Not here," Marian replied. "The herbs I will need can only been found in the forest."

Guy snorted.

"Nonsense!" he declared. "There are plenty of herbs here."

"The time for folly is over, Guy. The time for action is now!" Marian barked, blue gaze affixed on Gisborne's.

"What do you propose we do, lady sheriff?" the master at arms inquired mockingly.

"We go out to the forest. Find Robin and his people. The Saracen, Djaq, and I will gather the ingredients then we will take her back to the castle where she will heal Vasey."

"Out of the question!" Guy barked.

"Giz!" Allan started but Gisborne was already marching for the doorway.

"I will tell the physician to bleed the sheriff," Guy told Marian and Allan from over his shoulder. "A day of bleeding should do the trick."

Marian held her tongue, swallowing a furious scream. Turning to Allan, she gave him a despairing look.

"It might work," Allan told her.

Marian nodded half-heartedly.

"It might,"

Allan walked over and put an arm around her shoulders, letting her lean against him.

"Give him a day," he murmured.

"What if the sheriff doesn't have a day, Allan/" Marian mumbled sadly,

"Then we'll all move to France."

Despite the predicament, Marian could not help but giggle.

"Thank you," she told the former out law.

"Any time, Maz."

_**The sheriff's chambers**_

The sheriff groaned on the bed, tossing his head from side to side.

Guy swallowed back the rising bile for the umpteenth time and drummed his fingers against the armrests of his chair.

"Sir Guy?"

Gisborne shifted his gaze from Vasey to the physician.

"Yes?"

"Sir Guy. I think it would be ideal to send for a priest."

"No!"

"But my lord! I implore you! The leeches cannot help him! They will keep him alive for a day or so, but that is it. A day or so. The sheriff is going to die!"

Gisborne smacked his palm against the armrest of his chair and sprung to his feet, pacing like an agitated sheep.

"Sir?"

"Leave me!" Guy seethed/

"Very well."

Guy took a deep breath. Letting it out he felt his body shudder with boiling hot anger. Anger at Allan for not being careful. Anger at Marian for rightfully lecturing him on his and Allan's foolhardy scheme. Anger, again aimed at Marian, for insisting that they should turn to the bastard Hood for aid. And finally anger at himself.

He felt such rage for he was jealous of Robin Hood. Jealous of Marian. They were strong when he was stuck in between strength and weakness. Hell, even Allan was the better man and yet he allowed Guy to seduce him.

Had he been a better person, Guy knew he would have not needed someone to lean on. That had always been his problem. Sure enough, he appeared strong, powerful, and independent, but he needed Vasey's patronage to feel secure.

Marian, she did not need a man to make her feel happy, safe, and secure. She needed England. Without her beloved England she would most likely wither and die like a flower without sun.

How he envied her because of that.

"Guy?"

Gisborne turned his head slightly till he saw her approach.

"Marian," he addressed softly.

"How is he?"

Guy shrugged.

"See for yourself."

Marian wandered over to the bed, her face, eyes unfathomable as she looked upon the bed-ridden tyrant.

"Well?" Guy asked after he deemed enough silence had passed between them.

"You already know the answer," Marian replied eyes still on Vasey.

"Marian-"

"Shh. We should go outside. Come with me."

* * *

Marian led Guy to her chamber door. Leaning against it, she wiped some dark hair from her eyes and looked about to see if any one could be in the position to eavesdrop.

"You have done all you can for him," she told Guy eventually. "Now it is my turn."

"That runt would rather see him dead then help him," Guy spat.

"He will not let him die," Marian assured. "Guy, Robin Hood is an outlaw, but he is not stupid. Trade with Robin. Give him something he wants."

"What if he wants you?"

Marian's skin prickled, her cheek twitched.

"He cannot have me."

Gisborne's brow furrowed.

"Cannot?"

"He will never have me."

Gisborne slowly approached the girl. When standing in front of her, he studied her face for a long while before speaking.

"What of me."

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" her voice was so soft. So innocent. "Why do you want me?"

"You know why."

"Tell me."

"I love you," he managed, his voice small, almost child like, bringing her back to the time he had apologised for accusing her of giving that blasted silver necklace to Robin.

Long ago Marian would have scoffed at this. She would have thrown his proffered love back in his face.

'_But you want his love now,'_ a voice in her mind told her. _'So take it,'_

"You would have me wed you, wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Yes," he breathed and upon impulse moved to kiss her.

Placing a firm hand on his chest, Marian pushed him back.

"No!" she said flatly. "I will not let you ruin me. Nor will I let you bully me to the alter. I need to think."

"Marian. Why can you not-"

"I … need … to … think!" Marian told him through clenched teeth.

Gisborne sighed.

"For how long?" he asked, his tone resigned.

"I will try to give you a definite answer when all this is over, Guy. But for now please do not pressure me. Now please excuse me. I need to make the necessary arrangements for our trip to the forest."

'_At least she didn't say no_,' Guy thought watching her hurry off in the direction of the great hall.

That was a good thing, right?

_**End of part 5**_

_**Authors note**_

So.

Will team leather be able to bring Djaq to the castle or will Robin kick up a stink and ruin everything?

The bumble bee song Marian sings is a song I used to sing in primary school. In the end of this rather delightful song, the child buries the remains of the bee after squishing it between its hands, licking it off its hands then, finally, spewing it out.

Charming!


	6. Part 6

**_Belonging part 6_**

**_By Leah_**

**_Summary_**

MAG are back in the castle. What's going to happen? What will Allan say to Guy?

Read and find out!

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated **M** for a very cranky Gisborne, impending doom, a mean Sir Jasper, sexual content and so on.

I do not own a thing. Well … That's not strictly true. I have my clothing and my health and …. Let's just get on with it, shall we?

_**Sherwood forest**_

"So ... how does this work?" Guy asked Marian, reining in his mount.

"Allan knows where Robin is. He'll sniff him out, get him to agree to meet with us here, then we'll get the ingredients we need, take them to the castle and cure the sheriff." Marian explained then gracefully dismounted, tethering her panting palfrey to a tree branch.

Once the animal was reasonably settled, the girl opened her saddlebag to retrieve a small wineskin.

"Why do you need me here?" Gisborne asked, this time his tone was suspicious.

Marian shrugged.

"I think it would make our situation more interesting to Robin if you were to offer him, well, an olive branch."

Gisborne snorted, biting back a harsh bark of arrogant laughter.

"Needs must, Guy," the girl reminded dryly.

He rolled his eyes and dismounted.

"Have you thought about what I said?" he asked, tying up his horse beside hers.

"I'm still thinking about what we do if we cannot rescue the sheriff, Guy," Marian replied crisply, replacing her wineskin. "Please don't push the issue."

"Marian, if we cannot save the sheriff we run for the hills," the master at arms told her with all honesty. "It's that simple."

"What?"

Gisborne was about to respond when runty hood and his pack of smelly prats clambered into view, holding Allan at sword point. Guy scowled at the rabble and their leader, refusing to show he was actually relieved that one, Allan had not been harmed, and two, Hood had actually decided to see sense and meet with them.

"Well, hello," the leader of the outlaws' greeted jovially. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" Gisborne snapped. "Let Allan go."

"My master gives the orders, not you!" Much insisted angrily.

"Keep ya hat on, serf!" Guy growled at Much. "This has nothing to do with you."

"It will if we don't get a wriggle on," Marian muttered darkly, more to herself then to any of the others. "We need your help."

Hood folded his arms across his chest.

"Listening."

"The sheriff has been poisoned," the girl explained. "I know what the cure is but I need help to find the herbs."

"Master, we can't do this!" Much hissed.

"Robin, I know you and your people know the forest better then anyone," Marian said, her tone urgent. "I know Djaq is rumoured to be great with medicines. I also know that if Vasey were to die he could be replaced by someone who will be much, much crueller to the people then he ever was!"

The outlaw looked from the pleading noblewoman to the master at arms.

"You haven't told her, have you?" he asked, raising his brown, bushy eyebrows.

Marian scowled.

"Told me?" she echoed. "Told me what?"

"Don't," Guy seethed ominously.

"Marian, Marian. It seems that your new suitor hasn't been entirely honest with you," Robin leered, eyes sparkling with glee.

Marian's scowl deepened.

"I don't understand," she answered her former intended stiffly, unhappily playing along. "What on earth are you talking about, Robin?"

"If Vasey dies, everything in Nottinghamshire goes to Hell with him," the youth explained, casually watching Guy's face twist in anger. "Isn't that so, Gisborne?"

Guy fumed, his nostrils flared.

"You little runt!" he snarled, reaching for his sword.

"Oi!" Much cried, pointing his blade at the master at arms. "Don't you dare!"

"Yes, yes! I'm a runt and you're just amazing," Robin mocked, laughing at his enemy. He then dropped his playful disposition and glared scornfully at Guy. "But I wouldn't have hid this from her, Gisborne."

"I was under orders," Guy growled.

"Stop!" Marian shouted, reaching out to grasp Gisborne's arm. "It doesn't matter! What does matter is that we are all in grave peril. Robin, Guy, both of you must put this aside and come to a truce, at least for today."

Hood scowled, eyes flicking to Marian, Allan.

"Do you know what he is?" he asked the girl after a moment.

Marian said nothing. She refused to look at Robin.

"He is a monster!" the youth cried. "He kills in cold blood. He's a sadistic bastard!"

"I have never killed in cold blood!" Guy bellowed, his beautiful eyes hot and fearsome. "Following orders, yes. In defence, yes! But I would never, never kill without reason! You have no right to-"

"Guy!"

Breathing heavily, his body trembling, Gisborne stopped his protest, the hatred for Robin burning brightly in his eyes.

"I believe you," Marian whispered, a small hand on his chest, another on his arm. "I believe you."

The dark haired man stared at her, shocked.

Marian smiled faintly back at him then faced the peeved lord of the forest.

"Leave him be," she told Hood calmly. "Just give us your answer, Robin, and we can all be on our way. There is no need for a quarrel."

There was an irritatingly long bout of silence following Marian's plea. Guy and Allan scuffed their feet. The other outlaws tightened their grip on their weapons, waiting for an order.

"Fine," Robin revealed at last. "But there's a condition."

"Oh god!" Allan groaned, smacking a hand to his forehead.

"Insufferable bastard!" Guy grouched and sniffed.

"Of course, what is it?" Marian asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I want you to kiss me," Hood told her. "And then," he pointed a dirty finger at Guy. "I want you to kiss him."

_'And I thought Giz was sadistic,'_ Allan thought, astounded.

Marian stared disbelieving at the once love of her life.

"Robin!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "This is not the time for childish games! There are lives at stake!"

"All the more reason for you to pucker up, Marian," the young man replied with a twinkle in his green eyes.

Marian groaned. She could not believe what was happening.

"You intolerable fool!" she hissed under her breath.

"So. Do I get a kiss?"

Marian groaned again.

"Hmm? What have we here? A pampered parasite who doesn't give one jot about the people. Well, if that's how you feel, Mari-"

"Oh, very well," she huffed, cutting Robin off, her cheeks burning. "Very, very well."

"Marian," Gisborne growled through clenched white teeth.

"I can do this," Marian assured him softly. "It's only a kiss."

she walked toward Robin with her head held high, her eyes calm and cool. As soon as she was close enough, she leaned over, barely pressing her red lips against Robin's cheek then stepped away from him, scowling her displeasure.

"That's not good enough," the young man told her firmly. "I want you to _kiss_ me."

"Robin ..."

"Just one kiss," he told her, eyes beseeching. "One kiss."

Irritated beyond measure, Marian gave in. Returning to Hood, she put her arms around his neck, kissing him fully on the mouth.

'_Bloody Hell, is it just me or does that look down right nauseating?'_ Allan wondered. He looked at the others and noticed that nearly everyone seemed to be quite … repulsed.

When Robin, finally, had enough, Marian wrenched her body sharply away from him, fiercely wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She was disgusted with him Robin realised as he watched her actions. This was not some game to fool Gisborne. This was for real.

Marian did not love him anymore.

"Now kiss him," he told the girl, trying hard to keep the pain out of his voice.

Marian shook her head.

"Robin, we-"

"I said, kiss him."

Marian, feeling very awkward indeed, turned to Guy. The taller, older man slowly approached her, eyes fixed on her face. No, not fixed. They were holding, holding her face.

Marian trembled. She didn't know if that was from fear or anticipation. She closed her eyes, let her head fall, clenched her fists, then unclenched them.

She felt his hands, devoid of his favoured gloves, lightly touching the back of her neck. She opened her eyes to stare at his boots, at the brown muddy earth beneath them. Swallowing hard, she gathered herself then raised her head to look up at his face.

The dark haired lord of Locksley smiled sweetly down at her. his eyes, warm, soft and gentle.

Leaning forward, Gisborne kissed her forehead, pressing his rosy lips against the milky white surface. He kissed her cheek and felt her relax a little. Tilting her head a little higher with his fingertips, he quickly caught her top lip with his own, sucking it lightly then releasing it.

Sensing Marian did not seem to mind his ministrations upon her lip, Sir Guy paid similar attention to her bottom lip, this time lingering there, his hands sliding from her neck to settle on the lower part of her slender back.

His kissing partner shivered pleasurably and returned his sucking, timidly at first then with eagerness.

He growled low in his throat, encouraging her, pressing Marian harder against him til he was almost grinding against her, running his hand lower and lower until-

"That's enough."

Reluctantly, Gisborne released Marian, letting her move so that she could stand beside him. To his pleasure, she did not wipe her mouth and seemed to be a little bit dizzy.

"Jealous?" he leered at Robin, who seemed like he was suddenly rather sickly.

Jolly good!

"Hardly," Robin managed to growl in response to the mockery. "I do feel sorry for her though. I'd wager she was pretending to enjoy your kisses because she knew you'd smash her in the face in if she didn't."

"How dare you!" Marian exclaimed, forgetting her dizziness.

"Robin," Little John growled in warning. He tightened his grip on his staff.

"That's low, Robin," Allan said, face full of disapproval. "Really, really low."

"Enough!" Gisborne barked, shooting his squire a warning glance. Taking a deep breath, he returned his attention to the outlaw, trying desperately hard to fight the side that longed for him to let foolish passion take over and tear the ruddy mongrels face off.

"Help us?" he asked softly.

Robin pondered this. He pondered for a very long time,

"Yeah," he grunted at last, scratching behind his head. "Why not? The lecture Vasey gives you when he recovers should be entertaining, wouldn't want to miss that."

Allan muttered something unintelligible under his breath whilst Marian shot Robin a venomous look.

"Right. Djaq, Will. You go to the forest and get what we need," Robin ordered. "John, you, me and Much are going to the castle with Marian, Allan and Gisborne."

"The Hell I'm going anywhere near the castle with them. I'll stay here," growled John, gripping his staff even more tightly, glaring menacingly at Allan and Guy.

Gisborne snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Master, I know I've often said I'd go anywhere with you," Much said nervously, "Well .... I'm very sorry," he continued, "but I'd also rather stay here with the others."

"You're making me go on my own?" Hood demanded incredulously.

Guy and Allan forgot themselves and snickered into their fists.

"Well ..."

Robin snorted his disgust.

"Cowards," he muttered under his breath.

_'It's settled,'_ Marian thought. She swung into the saddle, gathering her geldings' thick black mane and the reins.

"Are you alright?"

She looked to where the voice had come from and sighed.

"I actually feel quite well, Guy," she replied, adding rather briskly.

'I merely saw something I ought to have seen sooner,'

Robin cleared his throat.

"Since the others aren't coming ..."

"We understand, Hood," Guy replied smugly. "Please excuse us."

Marian made a clicking noise, urging Glide into a gallop, eager to get back to Nottingham Castle.

_**Nottingham Castle**_

"Ah, Gisborne! Your sergeant told me you were out. I helped myself to wine and food, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Sir Jasper," Gisborne answered smoothly. "May I present to you the lady Marian, ward of sheriff Vasey, and my squire, Allan of Rochdale?"

The noble, Sir Jasper, member of the princes London court, rose to his feet and strode toward the three, rat like eyes giving Allan and Marian the once over before looking to Gisborne.

"I've been told that my friend Vasey has been poisoned," he said snidely to Guy. "This true?"

Gisborne hesitated. Marian frowned. Allan stared at a tapestry.

"Oh come, come! What's going on here?" Jasper snapped, quite irritated. "I've travelled all this way to get the geezers seal only to be told that he's taken ill and they reckon someone's poisoned him! Now spit it out! Tell me what's bloody well going on?"

"It is true, Sir Jasper, that the sheriff has been poisoned," Guy divulged quickly.

"But we hope to have the antidote administered to him before too long," Marian added, trying to look the very epitome of calm.

Jasper stared at the girl. His unctuous eyes making her feel squeamish.

"Who told you that you could speak?" he asked her coldly.

Marian frowned her puzzlement.

"My lord?" she asked meekly.

"Leave us," Jasper ordered her, pointing a maroon covered finger in the direction of the doorway. "You can come back when sent for."

"With the greatest respect, Sir Jasper, I would prefer for lady Marian to stay," Guy intervened before Marian could make a demand for clarification. "My lady has taken it upon herself to help nurse our sheriff back to full health. It would be apropos for her to hear what you have to say."

"No, I don't think it would be apropos at all, Sir Guy. You can bang the bitch after I've discussed my business with you, not during."

Marian's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Your man, however, can stay," Jasper added silkily.

"Get her out of here," Guy hissed urgently in Allan's ear. "Tell her to find Hood. I'll meet with you outside the sheriff's quarters as soon as I can."

"Righto," Allan replied.

Grabbing Marian by the arm, the squire steered her toward the door.

"Pretty face, shame about the fat arse though," Jasper commented, watching Allan and Marians' less then gracious departure over Gisborne's shoulder. "I guess it's something to hang on to though, eh Gisborne?"

"With the greatest respect, Sir Jasper," Guy seethed. "My lady is not of a gruesome weight. What's more, neither has any man known her."

"Yes well, from what I've seen here, you'd better poke her quick!"

"Sir Jasper?"

"I'll be sending a message to Prince John on the morrow," the noble informed, ignoring Guy's confusion. "This message will inform him that Vasey is marching towards deaths door and Nottinghamshire … Well. It should start to cease to exist."

"My lord, the sheriff is not dead yet!" Guy protested. "Marian is working as hard as she can to bring him back to good health."

"Oh Jesu! Prattle to someone who cares!" groaned Jasper, irritated. "You have less then two weeks to pack your things and your family and leave Nottingham. Crystal, Gisborne?"

"Clear, my lord," Guy whispered.

"Good, good. Moreover, er, don't try anything with me. See … I'm the prince's man. His iron fist, so to speak. So if anything happens to me … Well, you know." Jasper sighed, his belly then rumbled loudly.

"What's for dinner, Gizzy?" he asked.

Gisborne grimaced in disgust.

_**Outside Vasey's quarters**_

"So," Robin murmured.

Marian arched an eyebrow.

"So?" she echoed softly.

"You and Gisborne."

Marian rolled her eyes.

"You need to grow up, Robin, and fast."

"Don't marry him."

"Oh Robin-"

"Hear me out! Don't marry him. Marry me! We can do this! I know we can!"

Marian stared at her hands clasped in her lap.

"We would never be happy," she told him softly, sadly. "You need the King and Much. Not I. I would never satisfy you, Robin."

"What makes you think you can satisfy somebody like Guy of Gisborne?" Robin spat.

"What makes you think you can satisfy someone like His Majesty, Richard De Lion Coeur?" Marian demanded incredulously.

Hood glowered at her.

"You leave Richard out of this," he told her icily and the words "Richard is mine," hung unspoken in the air.

Marian stared back at Robin, her body prickled with unease til at last she could not look at him anymore. She rose to her feet to stand with Allan who had only just returned.

"Marian?"

She took a deep breath then turned around to face her former betrothed.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Do I really have a speech impediment?"

Marian was so relieved at the question she nearly laughed aloud.

The Robin she cared for, no matter what, was back!

"No," she answered, smiling warmly. "I was merely angry that day. I should not have said such a thing."

'_But your elocution leaves a lot to be desired,_' she thought, grimacing on the other side of her face as she recalled Robin's "Diss's" and "Dat's" in her mind.

Before she could say more, Gisborne burst into the chamber, parchments in his hands, breathing heavily, black mane distressed due to frantic exercise.

"Hood, you need to get out of here now!" he told the outlaw, dropping the parchments onto a table. "There's going to be a bloodbath if the sheriff isn't walking and talking like his old self in two weeks."

Robin rose swiftly to his feet.

"I'm on it," he said to the lieutenant. He looked to Marian.

"Think about what I said," he murmured.

Marian frowned at the young man but said nothing in response.

With another word, Robin left them alone.

"Come with me," Gisborne murmured grasping her firmly, but not cruelly, by the arm.

Not sure about this at all, Marian looked to Allan then back to Guy.

"But-" she began, but Gisborne shook his head.

"Come with me."

* * *

Guy led the girl along an abandoned hallway, up a steep and narrow stairway.

"Where are we going?" Marian demanded, wiping at the sweat on her forehead with her free hand.

The suspense was maddening!

"Somewhere we can speak," Gisborne answered, not bothering to slow down.

Had she tripped and fell down the stairway, Marian highly doubted that Gisborne would have stopped to take notice. He seemed quite Hell bent on getting to their destination and nothing was going to stand in his way.

* * *

Finally, the tall man came to a halt. Letting go of Marian, whose chest was painfully heaving from their fast pace, he walked over to a wall, staring at the cold, grey stone.

"What is this all about?" Marian demanded coolly. Her breathing was back to normal now, she crossed her arms over her chest, her silk and leather covered foot tapped lightly on the fur pelt on the floor. "Well?"

"Hood hasn't a hope, Marian," Guy whispered.

"Guy, you need to-"

"It is hopeless!" he insisted, suddenly passionate, whirling around to look wildly at her. "We have to run!"

Marian laughed; there was no mirth in the sound.

"Run and leave these people to die?" she sneered.

"We can save some of the children, the servant girls' if-"

"If?" the female noble pressed.

"Marry me," Guy whispered, feverish with urgency. "I can have parchments to prove they belong to us. Parchments drawn up to name Allan as your older cousin. Jasper doesn't know you and I are without family. He will have no choice but to let us go!"

Marian's face paled. She felt revolted. Revolted because her mind and heart screamed a loud, resounding yes at his plan.

They would be safe. They would be happy.

"N-no," she croaked. "I can't! I-I won't!"

"Marian!"

"How can I, Guy?" she asked him franticly. "How can I abandon them?"

Unthinkable … Ghastly … Wrong. So wrong. She wanted to be sick. She wanted all of this to be a bad dream. She wanted Gisborne to pick her up and carry her away from all this doom.

She didn't want to make this decision.

Tormented, the girl averted her eyes, staring sightlessly at a tapestry. If Guy saw what lay within them, he would know exactly how sorely tempted she was to say yes.

Yes. God, that word was on the tip of her tongue, desperate to burst out of her mouth.

"Marian, for the love of God, don't do this!" Gisborne pleaded from behind her. "I cannot live knowing you were butchered. Come with me!"

"What if you're wrong?" Marian whispered, deliberately not facing him. "What if the sheriff can be saved? What if all this anxiety, this passion, is all for nothing? Guy … I care about these people. I looked after them when my father was the sheriff. I cannot-I will not leave them behind."

"Damn you, foolish girl! You are the only one I've ever cared about!" Gisborne sobbed despairingly. "Nothing else matters but you! I love you! I need you! Don't tear me from your side!"

Tears bolted down Marian's cheeks. She groaned. Her knees buckled beneath her. She sunk onto the rug.

His love. It was as if a giant wave had hit her and consumed her body.

It hurt. Jesu, how it hurt.

'_I can't …. I can't fight anymore. I'll be the happy coward … the murderess …. Forgive me … I'm so sorry … Forgive me_,'

"Marian?"

She heard him advance. She felt him pull her to her feet then guide her shaking body to his chest. Like a child's' rag doll, her arms fell limply to her sides, her eyes went blank. She could no longer see. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she would not lift a finger to stop him.

Gisborne realised he had to let her go.

"We will stay," he murmured against her hair. "A week. Then if there is no hope, we run."

There was no response from Marian. Her breathing was soft and curiously calm against his shoulder. Pressed against his chest and stomach, her slim body was limp like a boned and gutted fish.

Pulling away from her, Guy cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"You are not a coward," he told her firmly, the pads of his fingers lightly moving along the apple of her cheeks, wiping the moisture, left by sweat and her tears, away, "You will never be a coward to me."

The lovely maiden swallowed hard. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, the scent of dirt, fur, Gisborne, all three a great comfort to her.

"Shh," the man soothed, holding her, stroking her. "Shh."

For a long time, the girl let the master at arms hold her. Her thin fingers clinging to his doublet, her lips pressed against the black, silk of his tunic.

She put an end to the embrace when she knew she was stronger.

"I need to help the servants and physician," she mumbled to him, combing her fingers through her tangled tresses. "I will tell you how the sheriff fares when I can."

_**The sheriff's quarters**_

Vasey was not faring well. He was, if it were possible, growing worse.

"Milady, I don't know what to do!" wailed a servant woman hysterically.

Jasper, before leaving to gather the princes' troops, had made a grand announcement. Should Vasey not recover in two weeks time, Nottinghamshire would be destroyed. No one, unless he willed it, would be considered worth keeping alive.

Marian whispered fervently to the frightened servant that Robin Hood and his people were helping them. To her gratification, that small, yet ever so valuable, piece of information had helped soothe the woman somewhat.

'_Help us, Robin,_' Marian thought, placing a cold compress on Vasey's sweaty forehead. _'Help us,'_

_**The Castle Courtyard**_

Guy watched dispassionately from the castle steps as the men and boys scurry this way and that, preparing to die. He found himself admiring the older men. Their grim expressions indicated that they knew the situation was hopeless, but they would not weep, nor waste time by hurling hateful words. They accepted this horrible fate and took it upon themselves to go down with the shire fighting rather then being amiable and lining up in an orderly fashion for the noose.

Gisborne had found four children ranging from three to six years of age. Two boys and two girls. These would serve well as Marians' and Allan's younger brothers and sisters. He decided it would be better to discreetly have someone keep an eye on them til he knew what the shire's exact fate was, knowing Marian would be livid if he told the children's families of his plans for the skinny, dirty, uneducated brats too soon, and, most importantly, not wanting the little sods to make a run for it.

Allan, he deduced, would be the man to handle this particular job. He was as good with children as he was with nuns.

Pivoting, Gisborne strode purposefully in the direction of the great hall, certain he would find Allan there.

_**The Great Hall**_

He was not in the hall.

Panic seized Gisborne.

God's teeth! Where could he be?

He grabbed a passing stable lad by the scruff of his neck. The boy squeaked with fear, staring into Guy's venomous eyes, wishing his mother were there.

"My squire, seen him?" the enraged master at arms demanded.

"Ais, milord!" the boy babbled franticly. "He'd be goin like the clappers for the stables!"

'_Shit, shit, shit!'_

Letting the youth go, Guy sprinted out and away from the hall.

_**Nottingham Stables**_

By the time Gisborne had found Allan, the younger man was almost ready to go. He hurried from his rouncy to the tack rack, obviously angry about something.

"That's my saddlecloth," Guy said at last.

Allan ignored him, hoisting a brown saddle over the equines back.

"And my saddle."

"Thought you wouldn't notice," Allan replied at last, tightening the girth.

"Where are you going?"

"As far away from here as possible," Allan answered coldly.

Gisborne stared dumbfounded at Allan. At least several moments had passed til he was able to fully comprehend that his lover was not pleased with him and was going to leave.

"Why?" he spat, angry at last.

"I've got heaps of reasons," Allan contributed stoically.

"And I have time in abundance so spit it out!"

The squire sighed.

"You've got what you wanted Giz. She's all yours now."

Marian … This was all about Marian?

"For Jesu's sake, Allan, she's yours as well!" Gisborne snapped, annoyed and bamboozled.

"I don't want her," Allan snapped back heatedly. "Can't you understand? I never wanted her! I pretended I did just to make you happy! I'm leaving right now just to make you happy!" He groaned, raking a hand through his hair. "Damn it! I love you, Guy! You! Not her! I eavesdropped on you when you took Marian up to the tower. I heard every single word you said! Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't go?"

It was Gisborne's turn now to sigh and rake his hand through his hair.

"I told Marian what she needed to hear," he whispered. "I told her the truth."

"That she was the only one you cared about!" Allan sneered.

"The only one in the female scheme of things, yes," Gisborne answered smoothly. "You were wrong to eavesdrop, Clapa, but it has been done."

"Yeah. Sorry, but I'm not sticking around to see if you two get the fairy tale ending. See you in the next life, Giz."

"You're not going anywhere."

Allan rolled his eyes.

"Get stuffed," he scoffed, returning his attention to his mount.

"Wrong answer," Guy hissed.

Leaping over the loosebox door, he grabbed Allan, at the same time, pulled out his curved dagger, pressing it to Allan's jugular.

"Interested in dying?" he growled in Allan's ear.

"Fuck off!" Allan snarled, too angry to be afraid.

The master at arms gave a bark of laughter.

"Again, wrong answer!" he told the young man. "When are you going to learn, earsling? Hmm?" Having said that, Gisborne lightly cut into Allan's skin, hence causing his prey to flinch sharply as a small bead of his hot blood slid down his neck.

"Learn what?" Allan panted.

Gisborne chuckled darkly.

"That you will not leave me until death do us part, and I will never leave you or Marian."

"But you told her-"

"What you would have told her if you were me," Guy hissed impatiently. "Stop being a pessimistic prude, Allan, and recognise the fact you and Marian are on equal footing for a change."

Allan immediately shut his trap. It was finally beginning to dawn on him. His insecurity was all for naught.

Guy would not choose between him and Marian. Marian was not stealing any one from any one. There was no favouritism at all.

Gisborne would always be his. He would always be hers.

Allan relaxed, letting the dark haired man hold him, feeling very foolish indeed.

_**Vasey's quarters**_

"Milady, I think we'd best send for a priest. He's not getting any better."

Marian rose from her chair and walked over to Vasey's bed.

The woman was right. The silver haired tyrant was indeed striding towards Hell's gate.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing, Sally," she murmured, looking, solemnly down upon the pitiful creature, moaning and writhing in his bed.

'_I'm going to marry Guy of Gisborne,'_

In less then two weeks time, she would take what Gisborne had offered her and she would be grateful. She would not see the faces when they left the people alone to await their fate. She would not hear the screams as they galloped away to freedom.

But, she would protect and cherish those they did manage to save.

Take it and be grateful.

Yes.

She could do that.

_**Nottingham Castle stables**_

With Gisborne on top of him, wrapt snugly around him, Allan A Dale landed on the hay bale with a soft whump.

Before the older man could pin him down, the squire grunted, rolling till Guy lay beneath him, pleasantly surprised.

"Can't be on top all the time, lover," Allan growled playfully.

Greedily, he began to undo the mans' belt. Gisborne threw his head back, wincing as his aching member was released from the discomfort of his pants. He clutched at Allan's hair as the outlaw began to nip, lick, and kiss his way from his collarbone down to his hard belly.

"Damn, you are well fit!" Allan breathed, running his hand over the smooth, warm surface. "I dunno how you do it, Giz, but you drive me bonkers every time I-"

"Enough of the chatter!" Guy snapped impatiently. "Are you going to finish what you've started or do I have to pull up my braise and pants?"

"Nah, sorry mate. I reckon you sort of deserve this."

"What?" Guy shouted. He strained feverishly beneath the younger man, close to the point of begging for gratification.

"Mmm, yeah. See, you should have explained this whole equality thing a lot earlier."

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Gisborne sneered, momentarily forgetting the ache in his groin, sarcastically. "I'll be sure to double check with you on everything I sodding well do! Now for crying out loud, stop being such a sadistic pig and fuck me!"

"Sadistic? Me? More like, masochistic, mate. You're the sadistic one. When it comes to you, I just keep coming back for more. You're pure agony on legs, Giz!"

Guy's sensual lips twisted into a crooked grin.

"Well, since you put it that way," he said to Allan through gritted teeth.

Without warning, Gisborne heaved himself up, forcing Allan to fall back.

Eyes filled with vengeful fire, Guy roughly grabbed Allan by the hair, holding the former outlaws head to his belly, shuddering with arousal.

"I need you," he panted.

Allan pulled away from his lover's sweat dampened stomach and gently took Guy's aching, swollen member in his hands.

"You've got me," the squire huskily assured the older man and began to stroke him.

_**Nottingham Castle, Marian's bedchambers, the middle of the second week.**_

"Milady? It is Meredith, I must speak with you, please let me in."

Marian rose from her bed, wiping hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ears as she strode toward the chamber door.

"What news, Meredith?" the noble woman asked the thin light brown haired servant girl wearily.

"Milady! The Saracen, Djaq! She's arrived!"

Marian's heart skipped a beat.

"What did you say?" she demanded softly.

"Djaq, the Saracen. She has arrived, milady! She and a few of the other outlaws! They're waiting in the great hall for you and Sir Guy."

"Escort Djaq and her companions to the sheriff's chambers!" Marian ordered. "Have a servant tell Sir Guy and his squire that they are to meet me there at once!"

"Yes, milady," Meredith promised and darted off.

Grabbing the hem of her pink dress, Marian took off at a run for Vasey's quarters, praying that Djaq was not too late.

_**Gisborne's castle chambers**_

The door to Gisborne's bedchamber burst open.

"Oi!" a naked Sir Guy of Gisborne hollered, very angry indeed. "You could have fucking well knocked!"

"Sorry, Sir Guy!" the young man in doorway panted. "But milady Marian said it was urgent. She needs you and your squire in the sheriff's quarters right now!"

"Tell her ladyship I'm on my way. And for future reference knock for crying out loud!"

The servant bowed clumsily.

"Yes, milord!" he promised then bolted, slamming the door behind him.

The master at arms hissed through his teeth, thoroughly pissed off.

From under the mountain of silk, furs and blankets, between Gisborne's legs, came an angry series of curses.

"Just swallow it and get out, Allan," Guy grumbled. "Marian needs us."

With a loud grunt, Allan heaved off the coverings, glaring malevolently at his lover.

"I'm not being funny," he muttered, wiping the white substance from his mouth. "But your future wife has the worst timing!"

Gisborne, despite this shocker of an inconvenience, burst out laughing.

_**Vasey's quarters**_

"Where were you?" Marian demanded as soon as they arrived.

"Just having a slash, Maz," Allan replied casually.

"Lovely," the girl muttered disdainfully under her breath.

Gisborne shot Allan a startled, angry glare, which younger man merely responded to with a carefree shrug, then looked expectantly to Marian.

"What is it?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Is he dead?" Allan pressed.

"No, he isn't dead," a new voice informed.

"Saracen," Gisborne growled. "You're back."

"Hello, Gisborne," Djaq greeted, noting Guy's annoyance with barely hidden pleasure. "You will be relieved to know that the sheriff will be back on his feet within a matter of days. I've left Marian instructions. She knows where I am should anything go wrong."

"The lady Marian will never have cause to see you or your stinking rabble again," Gisborne snapped, glowering at the dark skinned woman.

"Guy!" Marian protested angrily.

"Yeah, ease up, Giz," Allan added, frowning disapprovingly.

"Take this," Marian sighed, too embarrassed to look at Guy, handing Djaq a black coin purse. "Use it any way you see fit. Thank you, Djaq."

"I'll give you a five minute head start, witch," Gisborne rumbled, not pleased with Marian's show of gratitude. "You'd best get going."

"You troll," he thought he heard Marian mutter into her hand that covered her mouth.

Djaq merely laughed, pocketing the velvet purse.

"I can get out of here in three, Gisborne," she mocked gaily.

"Guards!" Gisborne hollered.

_**Gisborne's castle chambers**_

Gisborne skulled his wine then set the pewter goblet back onto the table before returning his gaze to the window.

Men, women, and children were scurrying from stall to stall, resuming their lives, seeming as if they had already forgotten about the dark ominous cloud that had been hanging over their heads merely a few hours ago.

Guy bit his lip.

To the people of Nottingham, that cloud had been black as midnight. Cold and monumental.

But to him, there had been shades of grey, traces of white. To him, that cloud should have been his, Marian's and Allan's salvation.

But no.

Oh no.

Gisborne wanted to scream. He wanted to roar. He wanted to cry.

It was unfair.

It was so unfair.

Knock, knock.

"Piss off!" he snapped.

The door opened anyway.

"What is it now?" he demanded, quite irritated, not bothering to turn around to see who it was.

"I came to say I understand."

This time Gisborne did turn around.

"Marian," he breathed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled faintly.

"I already told you. I came to say I understand."

The surprise faded and everything became unpleasant. Wrong.

"What do you understand, Marian?" he grumbled.

All of a sudden, any delight in seeing her sweet face had fled. The round, pale sweetness was swift to become sour. The clear, bright sound of her voice became tedious to his ears.

Why oh why did she have to insist on speaking in riddles? Today of all days!

"Why you were so cruel to Djaq," she answered softly, patiently.

"The Saracen wench was an outlaw!" Guy spat venomously. "I did what any intelligent person in this castle would do."

"You know I do not mean that," Marian groaned, peeved he was avoiding the subject. "Guy … I think I am right in saying that … Well … The sheriff surviving …." She paused, running her tongue over her shapely lips. "I guess what I am trying to tell you is that I believe that with the sheriff now out of danger you feel … let down."

"Very astute of you," Guy muttered gruffly. "What else?"

Marian hesitated.

"I want to tell you something," she whispered. "Can I?"

He sighed and nodded.

"I feel let down to."

Gisborne's eyes widened.

"The night you told me of your plan, I had a dream. I dreamt you came to my bed, knelt before me. "Marry me," you whispered, taking my hands. "And live!" Guy, I did marry you, and I felt so alive."

Guy smiled wanly.

"It was just a dream, Marian. You do not have to marry me anymore."

"What if I want to?" She moved closer. "What if I am finally ready to give you my hand?"

The angel raised a slim, pale hand, timidly touching his silk covered arm. "Will you marry me, Guy?" she asked, staring up at him with enchanting blue eyes. "Will you?"

All he could do was stare back at her. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! He should be down on bended knee asking her.

"Yes," he managed, his voice barely audible. "Yes, I will marry you."

The dark haired beauty nodded slowly.

"I must return to the sheriff," she told him, letting her hand drop, backing away. "Perhaps after he has seen Sir Jasper we should tell him the good news?" She then shook her head. "No," she concluded. "We don't need to have another crisis on our hands. Better to wait until he's back on his feet," she smiled at him, the expression almost impish. "Good evening, Guy."

She closed the door behind her.

"Good evening, Marian," he whispered, completely and utterly bemused.

_**Guy's castle chambers, an hour after Marian made her departure**_

They were getting married. He couldn't believe it. They were finally-Jesu! He needed a drink!

"Allan!" he bellowed.

The door opened.

"You bellowed, milord?" the auburn haired squire asked promptly, breezing into the chamber.

"I'm getting married," Guy informed, forgetting his need for fermented wine. "To Marian."

"Cor. So. When's the big day?"

Gisborne looked to Allan; the expression on his face was, in Allan's opinion, quite lovable.

The poor Burke had no idea what to do.

"Right … We don't have a date … That's, err, that's fine. Let me pour the wine and we'll go over it."

"Why can't we just get married right now?" Guy demanded, suddenly realising that the sooner the ceremony was over, the sooner he could bed Marian.

"Giz, mate. Mazza needs time. Dresses and such," Allan explained with a little exasperation, placing Guy's goblet in front of him. "It's not like last time when all you had to do was wait for the king to arrive, is it? Course not. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about. My cousin, Liza Lou had to get married in a hurry, Sheer catastrophe."

"Marian has plenty of dresses," Guy pointed out, confused.

Allan groaned, setting the silver jug onto the table.

"Guy. The bird will not want to marry you in an old dress. She needs a new dress. New jewels. New stockings, slippers. Got me?" He looked at Gisborne, scrutinising his appearance then taking a big mouthful from his own goblet. "Wouldn't hurt you to have your hair trimmed and-"

"I like my hair the way it is, Earsling."

"Fine, fine. Well, you'll need guests. Compensation for the men and myself. Rings, and-"

"What do you mean by "compensation" Clapa?" Gisborne growled, giving Allan a suspicious look.

"Just in case Robin shows up for Marian," Allan explained casually. "You know, chucks her over his saddle, rides away with her into the forest …"

"He won't, Allan. She made it clear on more than one occasion that she harbours nothing but friendship for him."

"Robin's a slow learner."

"Then he'd better lift his game, hadn't he? Marian is no longer his concern. She's mine." Gisborne raked a hand through his black mane, sighing. "We'll triple the guard. Invite the sheriff and use his men."

"What if he doesn't want to come?"

"Oh, he'll come, Allan," Guy replied, laughing wryly. "He won't be able to resist."

_**Sherwood Forest, night time**_

Marian pulled up her palfrey, staring at the road ahead, glad for the light from full moon.

"Robin?" she whispered. "Where are you?"

"Right here."

Marian turned in her saddle, keeping a hand on her mare's neck to keep the equine calm.

"Nice horse," Robin said, admiring the tall black mare with the four white socks and star on its forehead. "Gisborne must have spent a fortune."

"It is a wedding gift," Marian answered stiffly.

"Yeah," Robin answered wryly. "Yeah, I gathered that. It was announced a few days ago."

"Robin, I came to ask you to stay away from our wedding. The sheriff was invited as Guy's guest. He thinks you will come to the church to upset Guy." She bit her lip. "Please don't."

"Very concerned about your own neck, aren't you, Marian/" the outlaw sneered.

"And for Guy's and Allan's," Marian added briskly. "Robin … I am in love with Guy. I'm sorry … But I am. I've decided it is time I started looking after myself. Guy is good for me. He needs me. He loves me." She laughed lightly. "I deserve Guy. So I am going to take him and I am going to be happy. I will not let loving him shame me."

Robin said nothing.

"You wanted a life time with me," the girl continued, her gaiety gone. "Guy wants forever." Pursing her lips, Marian turned her mare around.

"Good bye," she whispered over her shoulder. "And thank you. I will always think of you fondly, Robin."

Kicking the animals sides, the soon to be Lady Gisborne urged the black into a slow gallop, vanishing from her former betroths sight in a cloud of grey dust.

What the outlaw and the maiden did not know was that Guy of Gisborne and Allan A Dale had watched the entire exchange.

"Looks like she's finally fallen for you, hook line and sinker," Allan murmured, gripping the reins of his new dapple-grey gelding.

"Indeed," Guy murmured, watching Hood with a thoughtful expression.

"Reckon you've broken his heart?"

"Unlikely," Gisborne answered smoothly. "He'll squeal and whinge for a bit but that'll be for show. I'll wager he's over it right about now. Robin's never truly loved her. Now he never will."

Robin vanished into the bushes.

"Wise of him," Gisborne remarked, gathering the reins of his big brown mount. "Let's go home."

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

Will Marian and Guy actually marry this time or will Marian's alter ego put her life in danger?

The reference to Robin's speech impediment came up again just in case someone should find that part of this story offensive, I had Marian apologise to him.

I think Jonas had very poor elocution in the series, not a speech impediment.

People have asked me to include more Guallan in the story. I hope this satisfies you til the next chappie.

Thanks for reading. If you liked this chappie, excellent. If not, oh well. We can't like everything, can we?

Leah.


	7. Part 7

_**Belonging part 7**_

_**By Leah aka "Snuffles the Thunder arse!"**_

_**Summary**_

Guy and Marian are betrothed again, yay! But will the night watchman, Marian's hatred for injustice, and Guy's sadistic streak put a stopper on any chance of future happiness?

_**Disclaimer**_

Tried! Oh god, how I tried! They wouldn't give me a thing! Actually. I do have a plastic near copy of the betrothal ring Guy gave Mazza in series 1; I got it in Carcassonne when I lived in the south of France.

Rated PG 15 for near rape and language.

_**Locksley Manor**_

The two men had allowed Marian plenty of time to reach the manor before they did.

Once having cooled down and fed their mounts, Guy and Allan headed for the manor, talking quietly amongst themselves about what they had witnessed.

"Sir Guy," Thornton greeted, rushing out to meet them. "There are two guards from the castle here to see you. Your betrothed is looking after them in the dining hall."

"My horse has a loose shoe, see to it that a black smith has taken care of the problem tomorrow." Guy murmured, slapping his black leather riding gloves into the older man's waiting hands.

"Of course, Sir Guy, I will have a lad ride to Nettlestone tonight. Now, shall I prepare baths and hot meals for you both?"

"Not tonight," Gisborne said gruffly. "If there are men from the castle waiting here it's highly likely Allan and I will be heading out again."

Allan groaned.

"Very well my lord."

"Don't say a word," Guy snarled at Allan as soon as Thornton was out of earshot. "I don't like this anymore then you do."

"What do you think he wants?" Allan asked, not caring that he had disobeyed Gisborne and already deciding that the men from the castle had been sent to Locksley by the sheriff to fetch them.

"Something or someone's pissed the old goat off and he wants us to sort it out," Guy replied. "Now, rather than later."

Allan groaned again.

"Fucking Hell!" he whinged. "I need my sodding sleep."

"Sleep later. I want you to go to the stables. We'll need fresh horses." Guy sniffed and wiped a hand across his eyes, trying to wipe the sudden weariness he was feeling away. "I will see to Marian."

"Fine, see you in a bit, Sweet dreams to Maz."

_**Locksley Manor, the dining hall**_

Marian looked good enough to eat in a snug fitting orange silk gown with purple and gold embroidery on the bodice and hem of her skirt,

"Guy," she greeted upon seeing him enter. "The sheriff has sent these men from the castle; apparently they have something for you."

"Thank you, Marian," the dark haired lord of the manor said, eyeing his visitors curiously. "You may retire to your chambers."

Biting back a protest, Marian nodded, smiled at her betrothed, the guards, and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Making sure no one was near; the girl pressed her ear to the key hole.

"What is it?" she heard Guy ask.

"Sheriff wanted us to give you this. Said it was for your eyes only."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give it here, man!"

There was an irritatingly long bout of silence; Marian bit back an impatient growl as she waited for someone to speak.

"_Oh, for Jesu's sake_!" she hissed in her mind. "_Hurry up_!"

"Consider it done," Guy huffed at last. "My squire and I will meet with Ellingham and his men at first light on the north road, begin the evacuation of Locksley villagers mid morning. "

"Yes milord."

Marian sprung away from the door as if the wood had burnt her face and hands.

How could he? How could he do something like this? What kind of man was she betrothed to?

Shocked and disgusted, Marian tip toed further and further back til she bumped into something hard.

"Oomph!"

"Eh, steady on, Maz!"

At that precise moment, the door opened and Gisborne emerged with the two men behind him. At first, the master at arms was surprised to see Marian being held from behind by his equally surprised squire, and then his surprise turned over into annoyance.

"What is going on?" Sir Guy growled, glowering ominously at the young man and girl.

"It's my fault!" Marian insisted as quick as a flash. "Guy, I needed cold water so I went downstairs. I was just passing this door when I sort of … collided with Allan."

"Sort of … collided with Allan?" Guy echoed slowly.

"She's right, Giz," Allan confirmed, not too sure why he was lying.

Guy looked from his squire to Marian, his brow furrowed, his rosy lips forming a tight, unpleasant line.

"Very well," he conceded, though his tone was still quite suspicious. "Marian, return to your chambers, Allan will get the water for you."

Murmuring a low "Thank you" Marian nodded to their guests and made her leave.

_**Locksley stables**_

Gisborne wasn't about to take any chances. He offered to escort the men to their horses. The guards were surprised by this strange show of generosity but gave no voice to their feelings of unease.

As soon as he had them inside, Gisborne whipped around, grabbing the first man so quickly his prey, and fellow companion, had little time to realise what was going on, plunging his knife into his stomach, twisting the clawed dagger this way and that before finally yanking it out. The ill-fated guards companion, to Guy's utter disbelief, had remained exactly where he was, pale as a sheet, trembling like a leaf.

"Obviously, you want to live," Gisborne summed up, letting the corpse fall to the dampened straw covered ground with a dull thud.

"Ye-yes, milord!" the young man stuttered nervously.

"You are to report to my lord sheriff that I have received my orders. You will not mention that lady Marian was standing outside the door, am I understood?"

"Per-perfectly!" the youth whimpered, a curious shade of green gradually developing on his rapidly sweating face.

"Your companion was murdered by bandits," Gisborne added coolly. Reaching into his doublet, he pulled out a navy blue velvet coin purse.

The younger man's eyes lit up.

"For your obedience," the leather clad noble man told the younger man, tossing the coin purse to him. "Now take your horse and get out!"

The man nodded, stuffing the purse into his saddlebag and mounting his edgy looking strawberry roan mare.

"Ha!" he cried, kicking the animal's sides. "Ha! Ha!"

The mare whinnied shrilly then sprung forth, taking her and her rider far and away from the menacing lord.

Not at all relaxed, Guy spun around, grabbing the man's feet, dragging him to a hay bale.

Allan appeared, quite suddenly, close behind him.

"Not being funny, but what the hell are you doing?" the younger man asked, staring at the corpse with wide eyes.

"Marian," Gisborne hissed. "She heard everything, I know she did."

Allan shook his head.

"Come off it, Guy. There's no way she could have-"

"It doesn't matter!" Guy snapped over his shoulder. "If the sheriff were to find out that Marian is aiding Hood she will die! We have to get her out of Locksley til I can figure something out!"

"So when you paid Ellingham to contain Robin, you never mentioned that Marian might be here?" Allan demanded incredulously.

"No, Allan," Guy grunted. "I did not." He reached for a coil of rope, tossing it to his lover. "Tie it up then take the body to the forest, leave him near the north road."

"But that'll take me all flippin night!"

"Do I look like I care?" Gisborne snapped. "Just do as you're told."

_**Marian's bedchamber**_

Marian gave a startled shriek when the door to her chamber burst open.

"What is it?" she demanded, clutching her robe tightly.

"You're leaving," Gisborne told her, "now."

"Why?"

"You overheard me! The best place for you to be is the castle, anywhere but here!"

"Guy, I told you why I was downstairs! Allan backed me up!"

"It's for your own good."

Marian's beautiful upper lip curled back into a snarl.

"I shall not stand by and allow you to force these people out of their homes!" she seethed. "It is wrong! It is barbaric!"

"The sheriff's orders, Marian, we have no time for arguments!" Guy snapped back at her, throwing dresses, shifts, stockings into her portmanteau. "If he knew that you now had knowledge of his plan he would have all of us dancing at the end of a rope." He tossed a gown and shift at her. "Put these on. We haven't time for arguing about the poor's welfare."

Marian roughly caught the garments and stomped over to her changing screen, her face red and hot with rage.

As soon as she emerged from behind the screen, she noted that more of her belongings had been hastily packed into the fawn leather portmanteau.

Her fiery blue gaze fixed it's self onto the man who was, to her sudden disbelief, her betrothed. He seemed to think he was prepared for anything she hurled at him.

Well.

She would put him to the test.

"You coward!" she spat, her fingers cutting painfully into her palms. "You despicable coward! I would rather die than marry you! You sicken me!"

Gisborne rolled his eyes.

"I am not in the habit of killing beautiful maidens. Including ones I am betrothed to. Whinge all you want, my girl, but I fully intend to carry the sheriff's order to the letter."

Marian's red mouth opened to hurl more abuse at him but Guy was having none of it.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Marian," he cut off lazily, folding his arms across his chest. "What's it to be?"

"Since I know it will give you much pleasure doing it the hard way, I shall disappoint you," Marian sneered, her voice although soaked in rage, was sweet as honeyed mead. "The easy way it is."

_**Nottingham Castle, the corridor leading to Lady Marian's chamber**_

"Giz, is this really a good idea?" Allan muttered to his lover as they quickly strode along the corridor to Marian's castle chamber.

"Where else could I take her?" Guy demanded with much exasperation, extending his stride even more so. "Leaving her at Locksley would have been cruel, not to mention, dangerous. Taking her to Ripley or Kirklees was not an option since Vasey is sure to visit both whilst out on his treasure hunt, here is the most apropos place."

He rapped briskly open the wooden door.

"Marian?"

No answer. Not even an aggravated huff.

Frowning, Gisborne knocked again.

'_Oh shit, shit, shit!'_

He reached for the handle, tugging on it.

Oh, for the love of-His wretched future bride had blocked the fucking door!

Damnable Bitch!

"Call for the guards!" he roared. "Call for the guards right now!"

"What? Why?" Allan cried bewilderedly. He didn't have a clue of what was going on.

"Marian's escaped, you half wit!" Guy bellowed, smacking his lover on the side of his head. "She's on her way back to Locksley!"

"Not being funny, but what about Sherwood?" Allan asked, rubbing his sore spot. "Can't rule that out, can we?"

Gisborne groaned.

"Fine, fine. Take a horse, ride through there. Meet me at Locksley when you're done."

"Eh, it's a big forest, Giz!" Allan protested. He then realised his mistake.

"Going, I'm going!" he conceded uneasily, turning around and trotting.

Beyond impatient fury, Gisborne followed, booted Allan up the bum. "_Come on_, earsling!" He shouted, kicking the man again. "Get a wriggle on!"

_**Locksley**_

Making haste, Marian leapt of her "borrowed" steel grey rouncy stallion and rushed into the crowd.

It would not be long til Guy found her. As she was climbing down the wall, Marian managed to catch him yelling about Locksley and guards, hence making her realise that she had to do what little she could with what precious little time she had.

Determinedly, the girl pushed her way through the frightened peasants and tall, brutish mercenaries. She had no idea where she was going and cursed herself for not having thought up a half way decent plan of action.

Burning something down was not an option. Neither was violence.

Bloody Hell!

_**Sherwood Forest**_

Panting heavily, Allan reined in his equally tired steed.

"Alright Marian," he breathed, patting his chestnut's sweaty neck. "Where ya be, girlie?"

Firefly grunted tiredly, pawing at the ground, trying to get her owner to let her graze.

"Oi, do you want colic?" Allan demanded of his rouncy mare. "No wet grass!"

The large, graceful equine gave a loud huff, then pawed at the ground again.

"No!" Allan denied, knowing what the mare intended to do.

Firefly tossed her head and reared up, hooves slashing the air,

"Chuckling a wobbly, are we?" Allan grunted, clinging to the mare like a tick would its victim. "Clever. Very clever."

The mare gave a roar of frustration and returned to all fours. Nostrils flaring, she gathered herself and began to buck.

_**Locksley Village**_

"Milady! Milady! Over here!"

Marian whirled to her right. She saw a woman running toward her, beside the woman trotted two very scared children, a boy and girl.

"Karen!" Marian greeted upon recognition, grabbing her skirt and rushing over to meet her. "What has happened? Where is your husband?"

"I'd be ere," boomed a deep voice from behind Marian.

"Mark!" Karen cried, flinging her arms around his neck, "Oh god, I were so distraught! I been thinkin you'd been-"

"Not a chance, love," the tall ox of a man laughed, hugging her. He looked to Marian. "Lady Marian, ye shouldn't be here. Ye do know that, don't ee?"

"Neither should they, Mark" Marian said coldly, nodding toward the mercenaries. "Where is Robin Hood?"

Karen shrugged helplessly. "George and his boys left for the forest not too long ago. Hopin they'd find em."

"Karen! Mark!"

A tall, extremely pretty, blonde haired girl waved at them. Standing with her was a small red haired girl in a pretty lavender dress, behind both girls were a tall red haired young man and a short, middle-aged woman.

"That's Rebecca's family," Karen said to Marian. "The two girls are her daughters Kate and Maggie. Kate knows Much and John pretty well. They might be able to tell us something."

"I've met them both," Marian muttered. "They're good people."

"Over here!" Kate called, beckoning them franticly. "You too, milady!"

"What is it?" Marian demanded as soon as they were within arm's length of Kate and her group.

"We're not to leave," the red haired man, informed. "Those with businesses in Locksley can stay. Half of our profit goes to keeping the mercenaries happy."

"We can take you in," Rebecca of Locksley added in a whisper, squeezing Maggie's little hand. "You'll have to work hard, but only til this stinking lot leaves." She cast a scornful glare at the mercenaries, her lips compressing into a thin, hard line.

"Where is Hood?" Marian asked, her eyes flicking left and right, searching for any sign of Gisborne or Allan.

"On a mad treasure hunt!" Kate growled.

"What?"

"He told us that the king needed him!" Matthew, the red haired lad informed bitterly. "That our _beloved_ king needed him to complete a mission and that he will sort out this … mess when he returns,"

Marian's cheeks flushed red with anger.

"I am so sorry," she whispered. "If I see him I shall make it my own personal mission to make sure he pays for abandoning you, I promise." She reached into her cloak, handing Rebecca a heavy black coin purse. "Use this well," she instructed and left them, blending in with the crowd and swirling red dust.

* * *

Pulling up his brown gelding, Sir Guy dismounted, glowering at the chaotic display before him.

"Oi, Giz!"

Guy looked to his left to see his squire trotting over to him, covered in scratches and bruises.

"Let me guess," Gisborne growled. "You had her but she got away?"

"No, I never saw her!" Allan snapped irritably whilst dismounting. "My girl here cracked the shits because I wouldn't let her graze. Happy now?"

"Profoundly," the lord of Locksley replied dryly, wild eyes searching for a lad. "Take the horses to the stables! I want them ready to go in an hour!" he barked at the first peasant boy he laid his eyes upon.

"Ais, milord," the pimply youth squawked, grasping the bridles of the two cranky, tired mounts.

"See her?" Allan asked, watching Gisborne scan the crowd.

"No," Guy murmured. "But she's here. I can feel it."

* * *

"You're too pretty to be a peasant. Are you a whore?"

Marian cursed herself for her inappropriate choice of clothing, and glared fiercely at the looming, booming mercenary gripping her arm.

She had only just left Rebecca and the others when this stinking ogre of a man caught her.

Instead of realising that she was a noble and escorting her straight to the manor like any man in his right mind should have done, the brute decided to keep her where she was and ask her if she was a whore!

A whore! For goodness sakes! Her dress wasn't even revealing!

"Let me go," she hissed, pulling against his hold. "I am Sir Guy of Gisborne's betrothed!"

"Really? Where's ya ring? I don't see one?"

"Unhand me right now!"

"Eh, no need to be so flighty, girlie. I'm just wantin a bit of a kiss and a cuddle. I'll even pay ya."

"You disgusting pig!" Marian snarled and using all of the strength she could muster, stomped as hard as she could upon his foot.

This action barely seemed to hurt the man. He did however, grunt, thus showing that he did feel some measure of discomfort, then tightened his hold on her arm.

"Bitch," he growled, spittle wetting her face. "I was looking forward to a nice, slow shag. But you're too choosey, aren't ya, bitch? You only go for the rich blokes. I'm not good enough, is that it?"

"Let … me … go," Marian ordered, keeping her voice steady, holding his gaze.

She knew now that due to her efforts to get away she was going to be beaten to a pulp. This beast and his pack of cruel bastards were stronger then any man she had ever fought against. She also knew that, by beating and forcing himself and then his friends upon her body, it would be most miraculous for her to come out of the ordeal alive.

But there another thing she knew. She knew that there was no way in Hell she was going to let him know that she was terrified.

Marian stiffened and waited for the first blow she hoped would send her into painless oblivion.

* * *

Kate saw what was happening to Marian and knew she had to do something before things became completely out of hand.

"She needs our help," she whispered fervently to her brother. "We need to find Gisborne. Best we'd split, Matthew."

"I can-"

"No, you can't!" Kate cut off, knowing full well what Matthew planned to do. "They're stronger then you are! Just keep your nose out of trouble!" She licked her lips, lovely blue eyes flicking this way and that.

"We'll split up," she said at last and hurried off, leaving her red haired brother gaping.

The village maiden did not have to search for long. Gisborne had only just arrived and storming through the swarm of commoners, soldiers and mercenaries like a black, angry cloud.

His squire, Allan A Dale, hurried along beside the fearsome knight, he did not seem angry, but he was, however, rather anxious..

"My lord!" Kate called out, rushing forth. "My lord, Lady Marian, your betrothed. She-"

"You've seen her?" the dark haired man demanded.

"Yes, but you'll have to hurry. One of the men you have here thinks she's a whore!"

Gisborne's face contorted and darkened with anger, his lips peeled back into a dog like snarl. His large hand reached out, drawing his sword from its scabbard.

Kate shivered at the harsh metallic scraping of the blade. Most swordsmen put velvet into their scabbards, thus preventing any sound. She had never heard such a wicked, spine chilling noise in all her years.

"You take me to her," the sheriff's iron fist seethed whilst marching forward, Allan trotting nervously behind him. "You take me to her right now!"

* * *

"So? Are we gonna tumble her, boys?" the mercenary bellowed, still clutching Marian's small wrist painfully hard in his huge hand.

"Yeah!" cheered the group.

"Are we gonna like it?"

"**Let her go!"**

Sheer relief flooded through Marians' body. She jerked her head in the direction of the sound.

Her betrothed was striding toward them, mad as Hell fire, Allan and Kate of Locksley running after him.

Realising what a terrible error he had made, Marian's captor gave the girl a fleeting look of shock, released her arm, then dropped heavily to his knees.

The populace, the soldiers and the mercenaries were all as silent as the grave, all except Ellingham's man who was now blubbering for mercy, face pressed into the ground.

Without looking at the pathetic, sobbing creature, Guy strode over to Marian, snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her away from the group of men towards Allan and Kate.

"Take her to her chambers and wait for me," he hissed at them, gently pushing Marian toward Allan.

"Guy, he didn't know," the girl protested, clutching at his arm, knowing what was about to happen. "It-"

"I will not suffer him to live," Gisborne whispered, suddenly gentle. He paused to touch her face, an action although quite tender, did not comfort Marian at all. "He treated you wrongfully," he continued softly. "For that he must pay."

Marian bit back another protest. Her husband to be was right.

The man had to be punished.

"Does he have family?" she finally asked, turning to Ellingham who stood nearby, arms folded across his chest.

"Not sure, milady," he told her gruffly. "Only picked im up a few weeks ago. Never really occurred to me to ask."

"Marian," Guy muttered darkly, fingers caressing the silver and black hilt of his sword.

"Flog him," Marian pressed, barely believing what she was saying.

"What?" Allan exclaimed. Even Kate and her newly arrived brother blanched at this.

"Please, Guy, he deserves punishment, but not death," Marian pleaded, blue eyes darting franticly from her betrothed to the prisoner. "A flogging is punishment enough. He did not know who I was. There are no grounds for execution!"

Guy pinched his nose.

"I'll take you back to the manor," he said at last.

Marian could tell by the strain in his voice that any further resistance would be a bad idea. She nodded warily, linking her arm with his, letting him lead her away.

_**Locksley Manor, staircase leading to Marian's chamber**_

"I cannot take you back to the castle, you'll have to wait here," Gisborne told her as he escorted her up the stairs, rather quickly, to her private chambers. "I will return to fetch you before too long."

"Guy, these people-"

"Are not your concern."

Marian deliberately let go of her skirt and stumbled, thus forcing Guy to pull up and steady her.

Whilst they were still, she used this chance to look up at him, to search his eyes, his face.

"You are going to kill him," she whispered, astonished. "You have no intention whatsoever of letting him live."

Gisborne said nothing.

"Guy. He made one mistake!" Marian all but shouted at him. "Show some leniency!"

Gisborne could not be swayed.

"He has to die," he told her with the utmost calm.

Tightening his grip on her arm, he resumed their march to her chambers.

Once they were inside, Marian forcefully jerked herself free of him and stalked over to the window. Staring out of it, she watched her beloved people as they were forced out of their homes, kicked and abused, herded away like a flock of sheep headed for the fleshers.

Her jaw clenched, her fists balled.

'_Damn you Robin Hood.'_

"Marian?"

"What?" she hissed.

"Please look at me."

"Why would I want to do that?" she sneered, thrusting her head upward in a haughty fashion.

"Because I need you to look at me when I say this. I cannot tell you what I must to your back."

"Say your words to my back, Guy of Gisborne," the girl answered, her tone harsh. "I haven't the stomach to look at you right now."

The black devil could fly into a rage for all she cared. She was sick and tired of doing what she was told.

There was a heavy sigh from behind her, followed by a sniff.

'_Typical Guy_,' Marian thought scornfully. _'When you can't have your way, you get the sniffles,'_

His boots clomped heavily against the wooden floorboards as he made his way to her. Marian felt her stomach twist into knots, realising that perhaps her display of haughtiness had gone too far for too long.

It wasn't long til she smelt him, felt his hot breath raising the hairs on the exposed skin of her neck, warming her.

Struggling to remain uncaring, the girl sucked air through her small, delicate nostrils and compressed her lips.

Hard, warm hands lightly stroked her hair then trailed down her arms, rubbing gently.

Involuntarily, Marian flinched when he caressed her bruised wrist.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Guy murmured.

"Yes," the girl mumbled. "It hurts."

She felt him push the silk sleeve of the right arm of her gown upwards, she heard him hiss softly.

"You're black and blue already," he told her grimly.

"Bruises fade," Marian whispered. "They heal very quickly." She dropped her head, staring at her shoes. "Please don't kill him, Guy."

"If he forced himself upon you, would you still say the same?"

"He didn't. He-"

"He was going to force his intentions upon you. You know it and I know it. You are my betrothed. I swore to you I would not see you harmed, I have every intention of protecting you and it is my right to punish those who would dare attempt to hurt you." He released her arm, carefully turning her so that he could draw her forth and then hug her to him, relieved there was no sign of resistance on her part.

"I could flog him," he told her, stroking her near black tendrils, tucking them behind her ears. "But would that be enough? What would the sheriff think of me if I showed this man such leniency?"

"You should not let the sheriff sway you so much," Marian murmured, fingers clutching at his doublet. "He is not good for you, Guy."

Her betrothed sighed wistfully.

"I need him, my love."

As soon as those words had passed his lips, Marian violently tore herself out of the embrace, her light blue eyes ablaze with anger and sheer frustration.

"You have me!" she yelled. "You have me and Allan! Why for god's sakes must you continue to need him? He is an evil man, Guy! He will destroy everything and before you know it, he will destroy you!"

"Mari-"

Knock, knock.

"Ah … Giz?"

The lord of Locksley groaned.

"What is it?"

"There's a bloke here, reckons he's to supervise the arrival of Ellingham's straggling troops, says he wants to meet with ya."

Gisborne bit back a foul curse, sighed and pinched his nose.

"Very well," he growled, defeated.

He turned to Marian.

"Stay," he said, almost pleading. "We need to discuss this."

"I think we've said enough already," Marian answered coldly, folding her arms.

"Marian-"

"Oh just go!" the girl snapped. "I am not staying here while you abuse these people, wrongly execute that man, and that's final!"

"What are you going to do?" Guy sneered back at her. "Go and find Robin Hood? He's too busy running errands for his precious king!"

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure these people are safe from vermin such as you," Marian declared heatedly, her arms falling to her sides. "That's a promise, Guy! Consider it my bloody dowry!"

"Wench!" Gisborne snarled darkly, fed up at last with her unwithering stubbornness, iron hot rage and sheer lack of concern for her own welfare. "You've given me little choice."

With that, the black haired knight strode out of the chamber, grumbling something Marian could not make out under his breath, slamming the door behind him.

'_Humph, you don't scare me,'_ the noble woman thought, then there was a sound, one not pleasing to her ears. Not pleasing at all.

The light click of a door being locked.

"Guy!" she yelled.

Picking up her skirt, the female noble ran for the door, thrusting herself against it.

"Guy!"

"Use a barricade if you must," she heard Gisborne order from the other side of the door, "but the Lady Marian is not to leave that chamber til my squire and I return, understood?"

"Yes milord," squeaked a nervous servant girl.

"I do not care what she says, what she promises," Guy continued. "If I find that you've allowed her to leave, _**I**_ will be your worst nightmare."

"Y-yes m-milord," the girl stammered fearfully.

"Good. Now find a lad and tell him to saddle the horses."

"Guy!"

"It's for your own good, Marian." Gisborne told her. "I'll be back within the second hour to return you to the castle."

The girl threw herself against the door.

"You earsling!" she roared. "You will not get away with this!"

"Save your breath. You are not getting out."

As the sound of his boots faded into nothing but the chatter of the servant girl, Marian slid to the floor, defeated and miserable.

She was useless. There was nothing she could do to help.

The poor creature gulped hard, buried her head into her knees. She felt the hot tears trickling down her flaming cheeks, staining the skirt of her dress.

If only there was something she could do.

'_The Lady Marian can't do anything,_' a voice whispered in her mind. _'But the night watchman can,'_

Slowly, ever so slowly, Marian raised her head.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

Oh, oh! Guy has pissed off Mazza and there's going to be Hell to pay! Will he ever stop pissing the delectable Marian off?

It's so much fun writing both angry Guy and Marian. They were so hot when angry. Such a shame that they couldn't do something a bit more constructive with all that rage like … shagging each other.

Kate of Locksley was included in this chappie since she was one of my favourite characters in series 3 far too good to leave out.

I also wanted to leave a treat for any Kate/Joanne fans should they ever read this fic.

Hey Vic. Just getting to your question about Allan and Marian that I thought was very interesting.

In the show, Allan and Marian seem to have had an almost "He/she is like my favourite cousin but I kind of fancy him/her too" relationship. I'm trying to preserve that and attempt to build a deeper attraction between the pair. Also. You know how people can go on and on about things you like and slowly put you off them? Well, that's how Allan feels about Marian. He does want to know her in an intimate fashion, but Guy is so focused on securing Marian for them Allan cannot really enjoy the thrill of the chase. He is also in love with Guy and sometimes his love for Gisborne sours his desire for Marian a little. See, he feels a little bit jealous and doesn't want Guy to leave him.

Anyway, could you please, please leave a contact address when you leave an unsigned review, especially if you have a question. I like to take my time when writing so, rather then wait a tediously long time for an answer to a question, please leave a valid email address so I can get back to you as swiftly as I can..

Thanks for reading.

Xxx ooO, Leah.


	8. Part 8

_**Belonging part 8**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

Determined to upset the sheriff's plans, Marian decides it is time for the night watchman to have one final fling before she settles down as Lady Gisborne.

Will all go well or will turn out to be a complete and utter disaster?

_**Disclaimer**_

If I did own it, Robin Hood would be known as the kinky people of Nottinghamshire! People would actually bleed! And MAG would get their kit off at least three times an episode!

Rated PG 15 for violence, minor sexual content, references, and language.

This chapter is dedicated to my mum who, like me, is a Guy and Richard Armitage fan. Her exclamation of "Love the pants" during the first episode of series 3 will be forever remembered.

Another funny thing she said.

After watching the series 2 finale, I called my Mum to tell her what had happened to Marian. Her reaction to this news was this.

"So, Guy won't get a shag?"

Priceless!

Love you, mum!

_**Hill overlooking Locksley village**_

The night watchman watched with scornful blue eyes as the people of Locksley were cruelly forced out of their homes. Beneath its mask, the fighter against injustice took a deep breath and made its way down the hill.

It was time to make them pay.

_**Locksley, a barn**_

"Thought you were going to kill im?" Ellingham grumbled to Gisborne, watching his former solider weep softly in a dirty corner of the food and hay barn that he, Sir Guy and his squire also preoccupied.

"I have things to do," the black haired master of man and beast answered, rubbing his chin. "But there will be a hanging before night fall."

"You do realise I prefer to discipline my own men?" Ellingham asked, frowning at Guy.

"Then why didn't you?" Gisborne countered coldly, matching Ellingham's frown.

The night watchman looked left then right. When assured all was clear, it tip toed past the loudly snoring Allan to the prisoner.

The man looked up in surprise, he would have spoken had not there not been a gloved finger pressed firmly against his lips.

Escape, he realised. Thanks to this mysterious person, he was going to escape.

Allan had only just woken from his kip when he saw the outlaw.

'_Oh shit,'_ he thought. _"Guy's gonna love this.'_

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a tone that was caught between surprise and irritability.

The night watchman merely stared back. A patented blank stare.

"Look, just go, alright?" Allan pleaded. "No one has to know you were here."

The hidden outlaw rolled its eyes, crouching slightly, preparing for a fight.

"Mari-" Allan started to say but the night watchman glared at him, the given look so fierce he had to keep his mouth shut.

The door for the barn swung wide open and Gisborne stepped into the building.

'_Ohhhh fuck!'_

"Guy, I've caught the night watchman!" Allan announced over his shoulder.

"I can see that, Allan," Sir Guy murmured, unsheathing his blade. "Well done."

The swordsman gracefully made his slow advancement, dark eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I knew you'd come," he breathed feverishly, circling his prey. "You had to be here, didn't you?"

Nothing.

"Oh, come now," Guy laughed heartily. "A cat hasn't got your tongue. I've heard you squeal, lad."

The outlaws blue eyes hardened at the mockery. Allan scuffed his feet uneasily.

Gisborne laughed again.

"At first I thought you were a girl," he leered casually. "But you're strong. Much too strong."

The night watchman stepped backward, never taking its eyes off Guy who kept advancing, getting closer and closer.

"Take off your mask, boy, the games over," Guy ordered in a smug tone of voice. "I'm in a good mood today, so be glad. This means you'll get to die considerably quickly when the sheriff returns from his hunt."

An abrupt cry of rage ripped its way from the masked outlaws' throat. It raised a grain sack in the air, smacking it into the side of the startled Gisborne's head.

Dropping his sword, the tall man groaned, falling down along with the sack.

Wasting no more time in fighting, the night watchman bounded for the door only to gasp when it saw the barn floor rushing toward its face. Looking over its shoulder, the hidden outlaw blanched.

Gisborne was holding onto its foot, a look of terrible anger and streaks of crimson blood marring his handsome features.

"Hold im still!" the furious dark haired knight bellowed at Allan, savagely grabbing his preys' other foot, thus making the night watchman cry out in anguish and squirm. "Aye, weep, ya earsling!" the knight sneered, fingers pinching cruelly into the writhing outlaw's thighs as he heaved himself upwards in order to straddle it. "You're mine now!"

Guy looked up at Allan, leering like a man who had lost all of his senses. "Shall we wait for the sheriff to return or should we reveal the little shit for ourselves?" he asked.

"Now," Allan croaked, trying to sound eager but failing, trying to ignore the despairing pleading look the outlaw flashed at him, also failing.

Gisborne grinned wolfishly at him.

"Good choice," he praised his lover huskily. He reached out for the mask. The night watchman jerked its head away, squirming desperately beneath him. "Be still you little bugger," Guy snapped.

Finally, he managed to get a decent hold of the mask, and with immense relish, tore it off.

* * *

At that precise moment, Gisborne felt his body's blood cool and cool til he was sure the liquid was just a pool of red ice.

* * *

The young girl stared back at the horror struck knight, her exquisite blue eyes filled with fear and sadness.

It couldn't … It just couldn't be. Not her. Not his beautiful girl.

He pulled the cloth hiding the lower part of her face down and screamed inwardly.

"No," he managed to whimper.

'_I'm so sorry,'_ her eyes, her face whispered to him. _'So sorry,'_

"Not you," he choked out.

Her lips parted to say his name, but the man abruptly released her, scrambled to his feet, and ran for the door.

"Guy!" Allan shouted.

"Leave him," Marian whispered. "Leave him alone."

She rolled onto her side, curled into a ball, cradling her head in her hands.

'_What have I done?'_ she asked herself. _'What have I done?'_

* * *

Time passed and Gisborne had not returned to the barn.

Allan stayed with Marian. He even helped her change into a peasant boy's tunic and hose in hope that when Guy saw her in different attire his fury would be less destructive.

"I could escape," Marian whispered to him, adjusting her belt. "Go to the forest. Allan, you could distract them and then we could-"

"Leave it, Maz," Allan cut her off, frowning. "We're not going anywhere."

"Allan, if we stay here, we'll die."

"Maybe, maybe not. Let me talk to Giz. He's upset, yeah, but I'm pretty sure I can talk him round."

Marian heaved out a heavy sigh.

"I hope you are right," she told him sadly.

* * *

Marian's head shot up when she saw, and heard, the door open. Her heart skipped a beat.

Guy.

He looked terrible. His eyes were red. His lovely black hair dishevelled. He was too pale for her liking and he seemed to be trembling.

Despite all this, he was still the most intoxicatingly beautiful man she had ever seen. She was so entranced by his dreadful beauty that briefly, she forgot all about the terrible situation she had gotten herself into. It took a warning look from Allan to bring her back to her senses.

There was an incredibly long silence. Neither men nor girl spoke. They merely stared. The auburn haired squire and the pretty girl in boy's clothes stared at the mad looking monster. The mad looking monster stared only at the pretty girl in boys clothing.

Gisborne closed the door behind him. He took a breath and spoke

"A year ago, I put this dagger in the night watchman's side."

Solemn, he drew the awfully familiar claw dagger out from his black doublet.

Due to the subtle beams of sunlight, the silver blade gleamed evilly, hence making Marian shiver involuntarily. She so very much wanted to look away from the weapon but her eyes had become fixated on it as if the dagger wielded some kind of power over her.

"Show me."

The command was not strong. It was strained, agonised. He was hoping she had decided to impersonate the criminal. He was praying he was wrong.

Marian hesitated. The urge to flight, to flee, was great. She wanted to defy him. Her feet shifted. Her body tensed and quivered, quivered and tensed, preparing to hurl itself past both men toward the door, toward freedom.

"Marian … Just-just lift up your doublet," Allan pleaded uncomfortably from behind her.

Gisborne shot him a fierce look then returned his attention to Marian.

"Show me," he repeated. Same tone, but with a silent assurance that he would not let her hesitate again,

The girl, licking her lips, took off her doublet, throwing it to the floor near Allan's feet.

"The tunic as well."

She bridled at the harshness of his command but had the sense to keep a firm hold of her tongue.

Turning her back to both men, glad there was not a shout of protest from Guy's part, Marian took off the woollen cap then pulled and pulled the cream tunic up and up til it was over her head and, like the dark brown doublet, threw it on the floor.

She slowly turned around, holding her head high and proud, refusing to feel anything but detachment.

Gisborne's eyes travelled along the valley of smooth skin, noting the white cloth that bound his betroths breasts.

That meant nothing, he told himself forcefully. Breast binding was not enough to condemn her!

His heart then sunk.

On her left side, puckered and fading. Ugly against her lovely, creamy taut skin, was a scar.

Guy flinched at the sight of it. He swallowed hard, holding back a scream of anguish, of the purest horror.

Wanting to be absolutely sure, he drew closer, using the blade of the knife to identify the wound.

Marian remained still as a statue. It was only her eyes that moved, following the daggers blade as it lightly traced along the scar.

"It is you," Guy whispered.

"Yes," Marian whispered.

Replacing his dagger, Gisborne turned to Allan.

"We'll take her back to the castle," he told the younger man stoically then looked to Marian, his eyes full of pain and a coldness she had only seen the day he had accused her of giving that blasted silver necklace to Robin.

"Now I know why you said you would rather die then marry me," he said bitterly to her, backing away.

"Don't do this," Marian pleaded. "Guy, I am sorry! I am so, so sorry for this, but you didn't leave me any choice! You-"

"I will send a messenger to the sheriff's party," Gisborne cut off harshly. "When the sheriff returns, you are going to die."

The harshness faded and he suddenly smiled sadly at her. "Congratulations. I hope you are proud of yourself."

As the door softly closed behind him, all Marian could do was drop her head and stare at the floor.

How had it come to this?

What had she done?

* * *

Five minutes had passed and Gisborne had not returned the barn. Both Allan and Marian were deeply concerned.

"Allan," the girl murmured, fiddling with a loose thread of her tunic. "He's not coming back, is he?"

Allan got up from the table he had been sitting on, walked over to her and wrapt his arms around her, rubbing her back.

"I'll go and find him," he said softly. "Can you wait here?"

"We should-"

"Do you love him?"

"We-"

"Do you love him?"

Marian groaned, pressing her head against his chest.

"Yes," she mumbled. "I love him and I am so … sorry."

"Eh, it's not your fault, Maz," Allan told her, stroking her tangled hair. "It's the fucking sheriff. Guy just … You know what he's like. Doesn't use his noggin when he's mad, just like the rest of us."

Marian laughed weakly at the jest.

"Just … Just wait here, yeah?" Allan asked her, gently grasping her arms. "Don't move til I get back."

Marian sniffed then nodded.

"I'll wait," she promised.

_**Outside the barn**_

"Oi, Giz!"

Gisborne muttered something Allan was unable to make out to one of his men then turned to face him.

"What is it, Allan?" he asked acidly.

"What you said in there … To her. You were joshing, yeah?"

"I've already sent word to the sheriff," Guy revealed coldly. "I want you to prepare the prisoner for travel if you haven't already. We ride to the castle on the morrow."

"No."

Guy frowned.

"What did you just say to me?" he breathed, voice as icy as the breath of death itself.

"I know you're pissed off, but I think you need to calm down a bit."

Allan waited for the explosion. The angry words, the flying fists. When he guessed Gisborne was not planning to punch the living daylights out of him any time soon, he decided it was safe to continue.

"Give it a few days, yeah?" he asked. "Look, you can't kill her for this. It's not-"

"No, I will not give it a few days, Allan." Guy cut off sharply, "The sodding bitch is an outlaw. She is going to hang like an outlaw and that's final!"

"What if I'm not willing to let her go?"

Guy snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You never wanted her, Clapa," he sneered. "Not the way I did. You cannot possibly expect me to believe that you do now."

"A bloke can change his mind. It's not only a woman's prerogative!"

Guy chuckled. The sound lacked humour.

"You're lying," he hissed.

"For fuck's sake, Giz! If you kill her you'll only end up destroying yourself!" Allan cried angrily. "This is not what we want! We need her alive, mate!"

"I don't need her," Gisborne snarled, lips curling back, exposing his teeth. "I don't need either of you."

"So you're just going to sit back and be the sheriff's weak little puppy again, is that it? All because Marian's the night watchman?" Allan laughed scornfully. "That's really beautiful, Guy. Truly amazing."

"Do you want to join her, earsling?" the lord of Locksley spat venomously. "That can be arranged."

"I want you to wake up! You're spiralling out of control!" Allan yelled, fists balling. "Think about the plan. We need Marian alive for our plan to work!" He paused for breath. Swallowing hard, he prepared for what he hoped would be enough to save Marian's life. "I can't live without you. You can't live without her … You can't-Don't push us away. You can't let this wreck everything. Not when we're so close."

Gisborne said nothing.

'_Right … different tactic,'_

"What if instead of killing her, we make her give us her …" Allan shook his head. "Forget it. It'll never happen. I'd wager the idea of even touching her would be Hell for you."

He started to leave.

"Wait."

The squire looked back at the knight, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

* * *

"Well? Definitely better then killing her isn't it?"

"I need to think," Gisborne murmured, staring at the ground so that his squire could not read his face. "I will speak to you on the matter later this evening."

Eyes still fixed on the ground, the knight walked in the direction of the manor.

Relief rushed upon Allan A Dale like a mighty wave would the shore. He slumped against a slender oak tree, taking one deep lungful after another of sweet, fresh air.

'_Jesu, I'm lucky to get out of that alive,'_ he thought, then adding aloud, he said as cheerfully as he could manage. "Better go and tell Mazza the good news."

_**The barn**_

Marian sat behind Allan on a fat, squishy hay bale; her head bowed in silent contemplation. There was good news and there was bad news. Bad news, which Allan had given to her first, was that Guy had sent for the sheriff and that He was still angry and wanted her dead. The good news was that Vasey would not arrive for at least another two weeks; two weeks would give them time to figure out a way to convince Gisborne not to send her to the gallows.

"_You can't stay here!"_ a voice in her head screamed. _"You have to run now!"_

Run to where though? There was nowhere to run. After a lot of grovelling, violence, and humiliation, Robin might be in a position to let her return to his camp but even that was highly doubtful.

In addition, there was Allan to consider.

Robin did not trust Allan, it would not matter if she promised to keep Allan at her side at all times, her former intended would protest most strongly against Allan's presence in his camp.

Perhaps she could travel to Germany and call upon Fredric for aid?

"I'll take you back to the manor, we'll ride back to the castle tomorrow," Allan said, disrupting her thoughts.

"Did Guy order you to do that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

He nodded.

"I guess I must do as you say," she muttered grimly.

Allan reached for the night watch man's uniform, folding it and tucking the articles of clothing under his arm.

"Come on," he said, "We've got some time on our side. Plus," he could not resist smiling at her.

"What?" the noble woman pressed.

"He told me when I confronted him that he wanted to think."

"About?"

"He's thinking, Maz!" Allan exclaimed. "Since when does Giz think when he's angry?"

"I don't recall."

"Exactly."

"I find this intolerable, Allan." she growled, stubbornly not giving the optimistic young man an inch. "You are expecting me to wait for a miracle! Right now I feel as if our fate is hanging on the edge of a knife. One wrong move and everything could fall into Hell's pit."

Allan shrugged.

"Let's just get a wriggle on, shall we?" he suggested. "Come on. We need to get out of this stinking barn."

_**Locksley Manor, Marian's chamber**_

"Best get changed into something less like boys clothes while I get you something to eat."

"Allan."

"Marian, I've got jobs to do. Guy-"

"I know, Allan. I merely wanted to say that I think it is very surprising that Gisborne has not lashed out at you," Marian commented, her tone suddenly stoic. "So why hasn't he gutted you like a pig?"

Allan's mouth gaped and closed. He searched franticly for an answer that would sate her. When finding nothing, he decided upon flirtation.

"Jesu, you're right gorgeous when your sus, Maz."

Marian glared at him.

"Fool!" she snarled.

"Well you are!"

"Flattery is not what I want, Allan A Dale, and you know it. Guy should be inflicting his rage upon us both, yet he is not."

Allan made a face.

"Can't help it if he's not as pissed off with me as he is with you, Mazza," he told her with some sheepishness.

The girl frowned her displeasure at him then sat on the edge of her bed, pondering for a moment or so.

"Go," she muttered at last. "I'd like to change out of these clothes without you ogling me."

Almost gallantly, Allan bowed.

"Yes, your ladyship," he gushed.

_**Guy's chambers**_

Knock knock.

"Yes?"  
The door opened, Guy looked up to see his squire.

"What is it, Allan?" he drawled wearily. "I have things to do."

"Just wondering if you know what you're going to do about Maz?"

"You mean, do I still want her strung up, and then drawn, quartered and pickled?" Gisborne asked, turning to face him, arching an inquiring black eyebrow.

"Well … Yeah."

"Come to me later. It is not evening yet."

"She wants to know why I'm not following her to deaths door."

Guy snorted, turning away to watch the chaos outside. "Tell her it is has been right before her eyes all this time. She has only forgotten. Now leave me."

_**Marian's chambers**_

"Come in."

Allan opened the door, tray of cold lamb, cheese, and bread wobbling in the palm of his hand.

He almost dropped the lot when he saw her.

Waiting for him, Marian was lying provocatively on her bed. Her beautiful dark hair flowing past her shoulders, spread over the fat white mountains of pillows. Her pale skin, what he could see of it, shone in the weak sunbeams.

In his brief absence, she had changed into one of her dresses Guy had not managed to shove into her trunk. The garment was black, made out of sheer silk and velvet. The sheer silk covered her arms and legs whilst the velvet hid her breasts and wrapt snugly around her slim waist. This scandalous garment was accompanied by a small gold and black beaded belt hugging her slender thighs and a yellow topaz and black pearl necklace nestled against her breasts.

"Put the food down, Allan," she ordered, lazily tangling her fingers in her dark mane. "We have something to discuss."

"Al-" his throat was dry. He coughed. "Alright."

Marian sat up, pushing her hair over one of her slender shoulders.

She rose from the bed, moving toward him, slowly, carefully. Like a huntress.

Allan gulped and began to back away.

Marian smiled sweetly,

"Scared of me, Allan?" she teased.

"No, not really."

The girl tilted her head to one side.

"Why not?"

"You don't have a weapon."

Marian did not pause to consider this, instead she continued her advancement.

"I can fight without aid of sword or dagger, Allan," she told him, hips swaying provocatively. "You know this."

"Giz did a fair number on you," Allan pointed out quickly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're still a bit sore."

"I'm a quick healer."

Despite his discomfort, Allan gave a low chuckle, shaking his head.

"No one's that quick. Not even Robin."

The girl was so close now; her body, mere inches from his own. All she needed to do was take one more step and then they would be moulded together like lovers.

What was Marian going to do? Seduce him? Kill him?

* * *

At this precise moment, to Allan A Dale, Marian was the very epitome of a seductive female predator. Yet Marian was not finding this easy at all. She was using her instincts, feeling her way. She hid her terror behind a wall, refusing to give away one whiff of naivety.

She had played the flirtatious tease. The ice queen. Now she had to play the seducer. A role she had avoided because she did not know the rules. A role she avoided because she had always been too scared.

She pinned Allan into a corner, locking her gaze with his own.

"Tell me," she pressed in a low voice.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Marian."

"Why is he keeping you alive?" she hissed. "You were practically my accomplice when you were with Robin. Surely he has taken that into account?"

"You know already," Allan whispered back. "It's been in front of you all this time."

"I don't know, Allan," she insisted, in a feather light voice. "That's why you've got to tell me." She pressed her body closer, her belly against his, breathing in his scent. "Tell me why he is keeping you alive and hell bent on killing me?"

"You already know," Allan groaned.

The stiffness coming from Allan was enough to make Marian flinch slightly. She had to wait a moment before she was able to gather herself and continue with her interrogation.

Sweet Jesu! It was as if a rock had grown between his legs.

Her hand slid to the side of his neck.

"Tell me," she breathed, barely keeping the anger out of her voice, using all her strength to keep it enticing. "Tell me and I will let you go."

Allan resisted.

"Allan," she growled tigerishly in his ear. "Tell me."

The squire closed his eyes, biting his lip.

'_Then I must go and ask Guy,'_ the girl thought bitterly.

Using both hands, she began to squeeze Allan's neck. The young man struggled and struggled but Marian refused to let him go.

At last, he sunk to the floor. Lost in unconsciousness, not dead.

"Sorry," Marian apologised and stepped over him. "But I cannot let you stop me."

_**Guy's chambers**_

Guy was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at his knees. The sun was setting. Soon he would have to make his final decision on Marian's fate.

To hang her or to love her.

What should he do?

* * *

The chamber door burst open. Guy sprung to his feet, drawing his sword swiftly from its leather scabbard.

He relaxed slightly when he saw who it was but did not dare lower his blade.

"What can I do for you?" he asked briskly.

Marian closed the door behind her.

"I wish to talk," she said.

"About?"

"Why are you doing this? Why am I to be hung and not Allan as well?"

Guy seemed to ponder her questions, eventually he spoke.

"Do you wish Allan dead?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Of course not! I care about him a great deal!" Marian snapped, her cheeks red with anger.

"Then why ask the question?"

"Because I do not understand!"

"Yes you do. You know the answer already. You've only pushed it aside," Gisborne lowered his blade. "You have come here, dressed in the colours of my coat of arms, demanding an answer to a question you already know the answer to and expecting me to give way." he snorted and replaced his sword into its scabbard. "Think, Marian!" he growled at her. "You have been very good at it up until now."

Marian gaped at him for she was at a loss.

What was she supposed to say?

"Is he important?" she asked. "Or have you decided that because he is a turncoat he is more trust worthy then me and his former alliance does not matter?"

"Your first question was quite good," Guy murmured, his lips curving into a rueful smirk. "But your second was way off the mark. Try harder."

"He is the sheriff's son?"

"Poorly, Marian."

"He is a noble?"

"No."

Once again, the door burst open. Marian nearly jumped out of her skin

"Allan," Guy greeted smoothly. "Impeccable timing. What happened to your neck?"

"Nothing major, Giz," Allan wheezed, rubbing at the fresh bruises Marian had left behind.

Gisborne looked to Marian.

"Did you do that to him?" he asked her.

"I did," Marian confessed warily.

Guy nodded.

"I see."

He returned his gaze to Allan.

"Take her to the castle and wait for me there. I will come to you when Ellingham has settled his men."

"Lock her up the dungeons?"

"No, her chambers. The dungeons are for Hood and common scum," Guy rumbled, adding somewhat sourly. "And if the stinking earslings should see her in there they may do all they can to set her free."

Marian bridled at this.

"How could you!" she spluttered.

Instead of responding, Guy turned his back to her, returning his attention to the window.

_**Nottingham Castle, Marian's chambers**_

"Arrgh!" Marian snarled.

Furious, she hurled a ball of puce wool at a wall and began to pace.

Why? Why did this always have to happen? Why couldn't she just-Oh, to Hell with it all! Trying to understand herself was not helping. It only vexed her more. No, wait. That wasn't right. The thing that was the most vexing, tied up with her possible hanging, was the mystery surrounding Allan and Gisborne.

Feeling closed in. Marian began to strip off her clothing. Once fully nude, she groaned her relief and raked her hands through her hair, deeply massaging her scalp.

"Marian?"

The girl's eyes flew open. She looked down at the pool of black silk and velvet and cursed violently.

"Marian?"

"Don't come in!" she warned, leaping away from the dress, running to her trunk. "Do not come in!"

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Changing!"

"You left in the carriage, you cannot possibly be dirty! Open the door now!"

"Wait!"

There was a growl and to her dread, her chamber door burst open. .

"Guy!" Marian yelled, clutching an oyster silk shift to her chest, face burning. "I told you to wait!"

"Forgive me, Marian, but I thought you were leaving us again," Gisborne replied crisply. There was no apology at all in his tone.

Marian's lovely round face became an even deeper shade of red.

"I wasn't," she declared, thrusting her head up indignantly.

Gisborne shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," he said dismissively. "As soon as Allan arrives, I shall tell you what I have decided."

"May I have your permission to change then?"

"Be my guest," the knight replied, lips twisting into a mocking, smirk.

Marian glared at him and Guy knew that if he continued to badger her she would gladly flay him alive, hanging or no.

"I was your guest once," the girl reminded him, her voice though harsh, a little saddened. "Now I do not know what I am to you." She worried her pink lower lip with her white teeth. "Please at least turn around, Sir Guy."

Gisborne nodded and did what she asked of him.

Grateful, the girl yanked the shift over her head, sought out a snug white woollen robe and matching slippers.

"You can turn around again now," she told Gisborne, sliding her foot into a slipper. "I am decent."

Indeed she was. There was nothing at all revealing about this choice of outfit. Marian was covered neck to toe.

She could have been a winter queen.

"If you are here to tell me that it is my fault that you are condemning me to death, don't bother. I do not want to hear it," she snapped at him. "I am tired of your reasons, Guy. I want you to leave me alone."

"Trust me, Marian," Guy rumbled lazily. "That is not why I am here."

"Then why are you then?"

Before he could give her a response, the door opened, Allan entered looking mildly stressed and quite sore.

"Righto, so what are we doing?" he whispered. He noted Marian's appearance. "Oh, you've come to a decision already? Good-Oh,"

"Not yet, clapa!" Gisborne growled, giving his squire a frustrated look. "I was just getting around to it!"

Marian frowned.

"Getting around to it?" she echoed.

"Yes, getting around to it. May I continue without any further interruption?"

"Of course," Marian allowed politely.

"Yeah, sure, Giz," Allan added, scratching his nose.

The master at arms glowered warningly at his betrothed and squire for a moment then neatly folded his arms across his chest.

"I can make all of this go away," he told his betrothed with all seriousness. "But I want something in return."

Marian swallowed back a scornful protest.

"Whatever you want," she murmured, shrugging her shoulders.

It was only fair.

"You'd better wait and hear what he has to say before agreeing to anything, Maz," Allan warned and this time Guy did not seem to mind the interruption.

A shiver ran down Marian's spine.

She tensed. Her heart beat quickened.

"What is it?" she whispered.

_**The end of part 8**_

_**Authors note.**_

Marian does know why Guy is keeping our adorable blue-eyed Allie boy alive rather then having him executed along with her. Before Meg, aside from Marian, Allan was Guy's only friend and ally in the castle. Though it was never explained why Allan was not punished for keeping silent about Maz's alter ego in the episode, I am guessing it was because Guy knew he needed to keep Allan around just in case.

I wanted it to seem as if Marian was so focused on saving the people of Locksley that she has completely forgotten about Guy and Allan being lovers.

Am really hoping that I've pulled this off. If I haven't, thank gawd this is only fan fiction!

Marian trying to seduce Allan was so much fun to write. She did not want to do it, but she did it anyway because she knew she had to. That is one of the things I have always admired about this version of Marian. She'll do whatever it takes to get the job done, even if she doesn't like what she has to do. It reminds me a bit of my mum who, despite her compulsive renovating and cleaning habits, is one of the strongest, funniest, smartest women I know. I hope I can become half the woman she is one day.

Next chappie!

What is Guy going to offer Marian? Will she accept his offer? Will Allan get his voice back?

Thank you so much for reading!

Leah


	9. Part 9

_**Belonging part 9**_

By Leah Day aka Snuffles the Thunder Arse!

_**Summary**_

What's going to happen to Marian?

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing! Rated M for sexual themes, violence, and coarse language.

_**Nottingham Castle, Marian's chambers**_

Languorously, Gisborne drew Allan A Dale to his side.

"As you may already know, Allan and I share everything," he told the barely breathing Marian. "And I mean everything." To prove his point, Guy turned to Allan, kissing him fully on the mouth, hands rising to tangle in his thick hair.

Marian's body slowly began to burn with a heat a novice would have thought most unholy indeed.

Lovers.

Allan and Guy were lovers.

How on earth could she had forgotten such a thing? Why had it slipt her mind?

The girls skin tingled as she listened to Allan's guttural moan as her betroths tongue wallowed leisurely in his mouth. Between her legs, there was a delicious, but dull, throb.

Gisborne released Allan, licking his lips wolfishly then turned to her, saying nothing, just waiting.

"Sodomites," Marian whispered.

"Mmmhmm," Guy purred lazily.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"Give your flower to us before the wedding then I promise your life will be spared."

Marian made a noise that seemed caught between a laugh and a gasp.

"Elope … But with two men instead of one?" Her dark eyebrows rose in wonder. "It sounds-"

"Wicked?" Allan asked.

"Yes, and also-"

"Like something the church would not only frown upon but send one to Hell for?" Guy added smugly.

"Precisely!" Marian confirmed, looking fervently from one man to the other, trying to determine if they had a solid grip on their sanity. "An elopement between a man and a woman is one thing, but for someone to-to elope with two men who-who-who … f-fornicate each other. I …"

She shook her head, sinking into a nearby rocking chair.

Seeing this as a chance to ware her down, Guy slowly walked over to her side.

"We've danced around this long enough," he told the maiden, crouching beside her chair. "It's time for you to make a choice."

Marian shuddered, recoiling.

"For Jesu's sake, you mad girl, I am trying to save your life," Gisborne implored, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Robin," Marian whispered clutching at straws. "He-"

"Only makes you think he loves you so he can control you," Guy divulged gently. "He wants a weapon, not a woman. He wants a lifetime with you, I'll settle for forever."

Marian's head shot up abruptly and she swung around to face him.

"You heard that?" she asked, her lovely eyes wide.

"He's heard everything," Allan told her from his corner of the chamber. "He was listening the day you and Robin confronted me."

All of the colour dropped from Marian's cheeks. The lump in her throat bobbed up and down like a dunked apple. Shaken, she returned her gaze to her lap.

Feeling her defeat, Guy's fingers, timidly, began sifting through her dark hair, tucking the silky tresses tenderly behind her ear.

Marian swallowed thickly. Her body was still very tense. She could not bring herself to enjoy the attention even though she knew she had every right to do so.

Swiftly, she rose to her feet, addressing both men

"I need to think," she said at last.

"To Hell with thinking," Guy snapped, glaring up at her. "You've been thinking your life away! We've been dancing around this long enough."  
Marian set her jaw stubbornly.

"What you ask of me is no mean feat, Guy," she paused. "I want a week."

"You may have an hour."

"A week."

"An hour."

"No, a week."

Guy clenched his fists.

"Marian," he growled warningly.

"A week, Guy."

"A day."

"Five days."

"A day."

"Four days."

"One day, Marian!"

"Three days! Give me three days!"

"Sounds fair to me," Allan said from his neck of the woods.

Guy glared at his lover then back at Marian.

Their angel seemed rather pleased that someone had chosen to agree with her.

Realising that three days was the best he could expect to get, Gisborne decided to admit defeat and let Marian have her way.

He could wait. Waiting would only make the taking of her virginity all the more sweeter.

He rose to his full height.

"Very well. You may have three days," he told Marian coolly, neatly folding his arms across his leather-covered chest.

"Thank you," Marian said, relief spreading over her face like a fire would a bush.

"I suggest you use this time well," Gisborne added crisply, giving his troublesome betrothed a stern look. "I shall give you til midnight to come to a decision. When you do know your answer, ride to Locksley, Allan and I will await you there."

"Thank you," Marian said again.

"I needn't remind you of what should happen should you deny us or make any attempt to flee, but I shall."

The girl swallowed thickly.

"You will dance Marian. You will dance for the sheriff. Allan and I will be powerless to stop you from swinging."

The noble woman flicked her pink tongue across her lips.

"I understand, I will take this time you have given me and I will use it well. I promise."

Pinching his nose, Guy swept out of the chamber, Allan following close behind him.

The door to her chambers slammed shut. Taking a deep breath, Marian disrobed and lay down on her bed.

All of a sudden, she was tired. So very tired.

_**Locksley Manor, nearing midnight**_

It was nearing midnight. Thunder roared. Wind howled. Lightening performed her lively dance across the obsidian sky.

Sir Guy took barely any notice of the display. He was too angry.

Marian, he had decided, was being damnful unreasonable. It was not as if they were asking her to sell her soul. Just give them her flower.

Damn the wilful wench to Hell's pit! She wouldn't even miss her virginity once it was gone!

The door opened.

Hopeful, Guy swung around.

"It's only you," he greeted sourly.

"Expecting someone else?'

"Don't be stupid," Guy snapped.

He wretched his body from his seat and began to pace.

"She isn't coming," he muttered on edge.

Allan groaned.

"For the hundredth time, Giz, give it a while. She still has three hours."

The older man whirled around to stare wildly at him.

"Do you think she's gone to Hood?" he demanded.

"Well, when you think about it-"

"Clapa!"

"Fucking Hell-how am I supposed to know?" Allan demanded angrily, fed up at last with his lover's insecurity. "I can't read her flippin mind. And this isn't just a bird we're talking bout here, is it? It's Maz! Maybe her horse cast a shoe? Maybe she's having trouble getting here due to the storm. Maybe she has done a runner! Lots of possibilities, Giz!"

Guy growled his frustration, raking a hand through his hair.

This was not pleasing. Not pleasing at all. It was nearing the end of the third day and she had not come to him or Allan with an answer, she had kept to herself.

Marian knew there would be dire consequences if she did not meet with them. She had to come to Locksley or she would be hung for the Sheriff's pleasure.

The Thunders occasional grumble and lightening cris-crossing the sky, reminding the dark haired lord of a silver and black silk dress his mother had worn in a happier time.

Guy had loved his mother. The woman had been a great beauty when she had been alive. Dark hair, olive complexion. A gentle woman with all the grace and poise of a queen.

When he was not acting as a squire, the gay French woman made it her personal mission to teach him how to dance, sing, and play the lute. Since she had no daughter of her own to dote upon, it seemed only fair that her son should learn such things.

When he pointed out to her that there was no reason for him to learn how to perform such tasks she had merely laughed, telling him that courtiers needed to know their music and dance for they were handy when it came to wooing beautiful maidens.

Therefore, to please her, and in hope to attain a comely rich maiden for a bride, he did as she wished of him.

The Lady Ghislaine died shortly after his father had returned from duties in Acre, an infection in her chest.

Suffering from Leprosy and a broken heart, Sir Roger of Gisborne gave all he had to king and church before taking a place in a leper colony, ending his days lonely and afraid, thus leaving Guy alone in the world to fend for himself.

Instead of letting him care for him, Roger had pushed his son away. Had he not been so selfish, Gisborne imagined, the once proud and just man would still be alive.

'_Am I doing to Marian what father did to me?'_ Guy asked himself. _'Have I pushed her away?'_

"I've driven her away," he said aloud, pale upon his dreadful realisation. "It's all my fault. I've scared her away."

"Guy."

Gisborne pinched his nose.

"What is it, Allan/" he asked dryly, tears of grief threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Look."

There she was. Standing in the doorway. Peeling the hood of her cloak back to reveal her face.

Guy's heart skipped a beat. His lips peeled apart in awe.

"Marian," he whispered.

The girl licked her lips.

"Alright," she said.

_**Locksley stables**_

"Where are you taking me?" Marian demanded as Guy dragged her towards the stable door.

"Hunting Lodge," Gisborne replied tersely. "For discretion."

"Discretion? But-"

"By lying with us your reputation could be ruined. You cannot afford to be seen." Guy told Marian briskly, guiding her towards a flea bitten grey screw bald gelding. "The lodge takes all sorts in. No one ever talks about it."

"I see," the girl murmured, frowning.

None of this made sense.

"Lady Marian, however, is taking a carriage to Ripley convent so that she may pray for poverty to come to an end. She cannot be seen in such a scandalous place, especially before her marriage." Guy added, grabbing a saddlecloth. "Therefore, a whore is coming with us to the lodge."

"Yeah, the decoy was a pretty good resemblance, Maz," Allan called, suddenly appearing from the back end of the stables.

"Decoy?" Marian exclaimed, more bamboozled then before, gripping her travelling bag tightly in her pale hands. "But how? I could have said no. I could have fled. I don't understand this at all."

"There isn't time to give you a thorough explanation, Marian," Guy said, running his hands over the equine's legs, making sure the creature was fit for riding. "We merely made provision should your final choice come into our favour. Pray excuse the pun."

The girl made a face then shrugged.

"This lodge … How do you know of such a place?" she asked, watching Guy fling a faded brown saddle over the grey's back.

"There is a certain privilege in being the sheriff's bum boy," he told her sarcastically.

The girl cupped a hand over her mouth and Allan momentarily stopped what he was doing, uncomfortable.

"I am sorry," Marian murmured, finding it hard to look at Guy. She did not want him to see the pity in her eyes, it would surely upset him. "I did not know it was that bad."

There was a loud crash of thunder followed by the passionate drumming of rain.

Guy eased the bit into the gelding's mouth.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he told her, pulling the bridle over the animals head. "What's done is done."

_**The outskirts of Sherwood Forest, the hunting lodge**_

They rode for what seemed like an eternity through wind and rain. Twice, Allan's chestnut was unnerved by lightening. Twice Guy was almost thrown from his big brown.

As her little grey slogged onward, Marian's breath came out in big, fluffy white puffs against the black night sky. She was cold, wet and miserable; she wondered how much further there was to go til they reached the lodge, wanting nothing more then to remove her wet clothing and fall into the deepest of sleeps.

The rain had been cruel; it would stop and start, start and stop, thus reminding her somewhat of Vasey.

Infuriatingly unpredictable.

Suddenly, her gelding stumbled, giving a startled snort.

Marian, fearing she would fall off and land into the soggy ground, hugged the equines sides with her legs.

The gelding grunted, thinking she wanted him to move faster and lurched himself forward

"Steady, steady," Guy soothed, reaching out to grasp the animal's leather bridle.

* * *

"Great! This is just brilliant! It had to start bloody raining again, didn't it?" Allan complained, pulling up his mare alongside Guy and Marian.

"What is it?" the girl asked warily, wiping wet hair from her eyes.

"Quit your whinging and get inside, Clapa!" snapped Guy, dismounting his tired steed and walking over to Marian and her mount.

"We've arrived," he told her. "Let me help you down."

With little effort, he caught Marian as she slid off her screw bald, holding her to him as she wobbled unsteadily.

"Jesu, you're soaked to the bone," he muttered, rubbing her arms.

Marian said nothing; she gulped hard, trying to stop her teeth clattering.

_**Inside the lodge**_

"Sir Guy, what can I do for you?" the keeper of the lodged asked, opening the massive wooden door to admit them.

"The usual, Mason," Guy rumbled, standing near the fire.

"Of course … Ah, I see you have brought a lady, how nice for you both."

Marian bowed her head, trying to keep her face hidden.

"My lord … Your woman … Is she alright?"

"The whore's just cold," Allan chipped in before Guy could answer.

Marian swiftly kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!" Allan exclaimed. "She's a tad spirited as well," he then grunted through gritted teeth.

"Just prepare our chamber," Gisborne told Mason with much exasperation in his voice.

"Do you require hot mead and food, my lord?"

"Of course," Guy muttered crisply. "We've been stuck in a bloody storm!" his voice then rose to a shout. "So of course we'd require hot mead and food, ya half witted pillock!"

"Very good my lord, very good. I'll see to that immediately."

* * *

"Fuck, she's freezing!" Guy muttered to Allan as they hurried Marian up a stairway to their chamber.

"We'd better get her inside, quick then," the younger man replied, panting heavily. "She can barely stand on her own two feet let alone walk!"

_**The chamber**_

Guy flung the door open.

Mason and his servant girls looked up from their tasks, a little surprised to see the lord of Locksley so soon and so very ruffled.

"Are you finished?" Gisborne rasped, letting go of Marian who slumped woozily against Allan.

"Well … yes, but we'd-"

"Good. Get out."

As soon as Mason and his servants had made their rather anxious departure, Guy literally pounced on Marian. He dragged her over to the fireplace, seating her on a stool.

Ripping off her soaked through cloak, he tossed it over his shoulder then attacked the laces of her dress.

"Wa-wait!" the girl protested feebly when she felt that he was going too fast. "D-dooon't! Wa-ait!"

"I need to get these off you," Guy told her heatedly. "You'll catch your death of cold if I don't, Marian. Don't be a fool!"

Saying that, he continued to undress her.

* * *

Now all she wore was her shift. The cream material clung to her quivering body like a cold, damp second skin.

Gisborne reached for the hem, preparing to rip the wet material in twain.

"No-oo!"

"Marian! For the last time, you-"

"Giz, wait a bit, you're scaring her," Allan cut in, putting a hand on Guy's arm.

Frustrated, the knight let go of the shift, moving to stand in a near corner, glaring ominously at the pair.

"Eh," Allan murmured gently, slowly approaching the girl. "Eh lovvie. C'mon. Look at me, Maz," he coaxed. "Come on, little darlin, look here."

Warily, Marian took her eyes off Gisborne, letting them drift to Allan.

'_Bugger, she's going to be one crook bird in the morning,'_ the young man thought, noting Marian's bluish lips, the chattering of her white teeth and severe lack of colour in her cheeks.

Swallowing hard, the squire reached out, tentatively touching her shoulder.

"Come on, lovvie," he coaxed, lightly stroking along the girls arm with his fingertips. "Let's get this wet thing off ya, yeah? Get you nice and warm."

Still uneasy, Marian glanced from Allan to Guy. Her betrothed did not speak, he did not have to, the pleading in his eyes was enough to help her realise there was nothing to fear from either of them. They just wanted to keep her alive.

She nodded weakly to Allan who smiled back at her.

"That's the way," he praised.

He tugged up the shift, letting the wet garment fall to the floor along with her dress and cloak.

Clumsily, Marian wrapt her arms around her chest, too cold to attempt to hide her neat little patch of black pubic hair.

Guy muttered something about Allan being tardy and stomped over to another corner of the chamber.

Ignoring both Guy's ill mood and Marian's obvious nudity, the kindly young man picked up a white woollen drying cloth.

"I'm going to dry you off," he explained, showing the girl the cloth, not wanting to spook her any more then she already was. "See?"

"Yes," Marian told him feebly, hunched over. "Hurry. It-It's c-cold."

* * *

"Pick her up and tuck her in," Gisborne said after Allan had dried off Marian, pouring hot mead into three goblets.

The squire dutifully scooped Marian up, trying his best to ignore her cold skin against his body as he carried her over to the luxurious four-poster king sized bed, and Guy's agitation.

Jesu, it seemed the man wanted to scream at him to hurry up.

Peeling the furs and blankets aside, he gently lowered the maiden into it then draped the heavy furs and blankets over her.

"Mmm," the girl moaned, nuzzling the pillow then sighing deeply.

"Don't let her sleep," Guy warned Allan sternly. "She needs something hot in her belly before she can slumber."

That being said, the tall knight strode over to the bed, placing the pewter goblet he was holding on a bedside table.

"Let's sit you up," he said, gently hoisting the sleepy girl upwards til her back was supported by the many fat, white spongy pillows. "There we go."

"Ohhh," Marian groaned.

"Strip," Gisborne ordered his lover over his shoulder.

Allan gave him an alarmed look.

"What? Now hang on, Guy-"

"We're not shagging her now, you dolt!" Guy snapped, irritated. "She needs body heat. Mead and furs are not enough."

He pressed the goblet to Marian's lips. "Drink," he urged her. "Drink up."

Marian groaned.

"Tired ..."

"Just a sip."

Weak as a kitten, the girl opened her mouth, taking a small, awkward sip.

The hot, spicy liquid shot straight to her belly then down to the tips of her toes, creating a delightful sensation of warmth.

"M-more," she stuttered.

Smiling gratefully, Guy obliged her.

Knock, knock.

"My lord, we've brought the chicken broth you asked for. Shall we bring it in?"

Gisborne cursed savagely.

"See to him!" he hissed at Allan, proceeding to pour more mead down Marian's throat.

* * *

Mason entered with a steaming cauldron filled with delicious smelling broth and a tray of fresh bread.

"Ta mate," the squire said, jovially thumping Mason on the back. "We'll roar when we need ya."

"Yes, I'm sure you will," Mason chuckled, straining to look past Allan in order to see who was lying in the bed.

The tremendous longing to know who this whore was maddening. He knew the face of every whore who came here and this one was not of his acquaintance! Oh how perfectly dreadful this was! Heavens above! He was going to have a frightfully sore head all night!

* * *

Guy took the empty goblet away from Marian.

"I think that's enough for now," he told her, wiping the excess mead off her chin.

"Can I go to sleep now?" the girl mumbled woozily.

Gisborne smiled down at her.

"Not yet, little one. First we need to feed you."

Marian groaned.

"Feed me? But I'm so tired."

"You'll feel better after this, I promise." He took the steaming bowl from Allan. "Take a mouthful," he coaxed, holding the spoon in front of her. "Just a few, then you can sleep to your hearts content. I promise."

The scent of the broth was enough to get Marian interested enough to lean forward and open her mouth again. It was superbly hot and savoury and she managed to eat more then she had thought possible.

"Now you can sleep," Guy told her, setting the near empty bowl aside.

Grateful, Marian mumbled a barely audible "Thank you" then slid down into the bed, sound asleep within moments.

* * *

Taking a bowl of broth and chunk of bread from Allan, Guy ate hurriedly.

"As soon as you're finished, take off your clothes," he told his squire.

"Body heat, yeah. Got it."

"It'll work, Clapa," Gisborne insisted, using the last piece of bread to mop up the delicious remnants of his broth. "She won't die on us."

He plopped the bread in his mouth, setting his bowl onto a table then wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"Strip," he ordered. "Then get in there and hold her. She won't fight you."

"Are you forgetting this is Maz?"Allan asked dubiously. "She knocked you out a few days after you stabbed her in the gut. How do you reckon she's going to react if she see's two naked blokes coming at her?"

Guy tugged off his tunic.

"Keep your braise on," he answered gruffly and began to walk toward the bed.

"I still don't think she's going to like this," Allan said, standing near his side of the bed. "I mean, she's going to think we got her shickered and want a shag."

Guy pulled the furs and blankets aside.

"Get in, Allan," he ordered.

* * *

Marian could barely comprehend what was going on. She was still so dreadfully cold. The mead and broth Guy had given her had been most welcome but neither were enough to warm her completely.

She whimpered fretfully, snuggling deeper into the bed, curling onto her right side.

There was a rush of cold air, annoyed, she grumbled a protest.

"Sorry, love."

Allan?

"Don't fight him, Marian," came a voice behind her.

Frightened, the maiden rolled over to match the voice with a face.

"G-Guy," she whispered, eyes wide and staring at his nudity.

"It's alright," the dark haired man soothed. "Not now."

She continued to stare at him, gaping with confusion and disbelief.

"Not now."

Relaxing slightly, Marian nodded slowly to show that she understood.

Guy moved closer and put a warm hard hand on her shoulder, pulling her back till he had moulded her body to his own.

The girl flinched sharply against him, her delicate nostrils flaring.

"Easy, easy."

Marian gulped and bit on her lower lip, trying to still her trembling body.

"That's it," Gisborne whispered against her long neck, his hot breath warming her skin. "That's it. Good girl." He looked to Allan. "Hold her," he commanded, "She's been cold long enough."

Allan slid neatly into the bed, lying beside Marian.

He stared at her creamy, naked back for a while, drinking in her beauty, watching Guy's large hands stroke the valley of skin.

Finally, he moved to embrace her.

Before he could touch her, the earth bound angel gave a sweet little moan then rolled over to his side.

"Hold her," Guy said again, gently pushing Marian toward Allan.

Timidly, Allan embraced Marian again. He gasped at the wet coldness her lithe body still emitted.

He stared at her again, eyes taking in her ashen face and wobbling lips. Then his eyes drifted lower till they reached her breasts.

Marian's breasts were perfect. White roses with pink buds.

"My god you're gorgeous," he told her and hugged her tightly, nuzzling her neck.

From behind Marian, Guy smiled slightly at his lover then closed his eyes, resting his chin on the girl's naked shoulder.

_**End of part 9**_

_**Authors note**_

This chapter was going to be a lot longer. I stopped here because it like the right place to stop.

So ... What's going to happen when Marian wakes up? Hmmm. Maybe she'll be happy or she'll chuck a wobbly.

Thank you for reading. See ya in the next chappie, or the next life.

Leah.


	10. Part 10

_**Belonging part 10**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Marian wakes up.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own anything except a near copy of Marian's series one betrothal ring to Guy, the soundtrack and audio books, a Guy toy, and the DVDs.

Also, a minor request. Please, please do not ask me to update soon. I am a very slow writer because I like to proof read my own work and I prefer to avoid rushing. If I rush neither of us will enjoy the story so please, please do not ask me to update soon because I honestly prefer to update when I feel it is ok to do so. If I try to write when I'm not in a Robin Hood fan fic mood it comes out forced and rather boring. I am not wholly serious about fan fiction but "Rushed and Boring" is something a reader does not deserve to see.

I'm not trying to be mean here, but it takes a lot of brainstorming and rewrites to make this kind of story work, so please be patient.

Trust me, the slower the update, the more enjoyable the read.

Rated M for sexual content

_**The Hunting Lodge**_

Marian woke from her slumber in the wee hours of the morning,

She squinted then groaned.

Covering her eyes with the back of her hand, the maiden took a peek at the pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Her initial reaction was most unexpected indeed.

She was comfortable. Utterly content. A feeling she had not allowed herself for such a long time.

Being mindful of the two men sharing the bed, the girl sat up.

Allan grunted, rolling onto his right side, snoring softly into his pillow.

"_I need to piss,"_ Marian thought and carefully rose until standing over the men, and like a well seasoned tight ropewalker, made her way to the end of the bed, jumping and then landing with a soft thud.

Behind her, Guy groaned and nuzzled his pillow with his large nose, his black, tangled mane bristling in the cool early morning air.

Quietly, Marian found the chamber pot, relieved herself then cleansed her neither regions and inner arse with a damp cloth. Tossing the soiled rag aside, the girl washed her hands then returned to the bed.

"Allan, you're freezing," Guy grumbled fuzzily.

"It's not Allan. It's me."

Woozy, the man opened an eye.

"Good morning," he greeted groggily.

"Morning," she replied.

"Come here," he beckoned quietly. "I'll warm you up."

Marian obliged him by wriggling over until she was pressed cosily against his own silky smooth body.

Gisborne's warm hands settled on her back and stubbled chin on her shoulder.

"When do we have to get up?" Marian mumbled whilst listening to the birdsong outside.

"Soon, but I can always hide you."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

There was a brisk knock.

"Sir Guy?"

The knight cursed through clenched teeth.

"Burrow into Allan and keep your face hidden," he told Marian tersely before sitting up and pulling the sheets aside.

"That involves movement, doesn't it?" the girl asked, wanting to remain precisely where she was.

Gisborne rolled his eyes.

"Just keep your face hidden," he ordered and padded toward the doorway.

0o0

Whilst Gisborne was busy with their intruder, Marian curled up beside Allan and did as her betrothed had suggested.

She wrapped her arms loosely around the young man's waist and nuzzled his neck.

Guy's lover gave a groan then rolled over, smiling sleepily at her.

"Aup me duck," he said.

She beamed.

"Aup."

"How are you feeling?" he then asked, worried she had been made ill from last evening's rain. She certainly did look pale.

"Fine," Marian answered then wrinkled her petite nose. "Guy seems to be determined to hide me from everyone outside."

"Wise of him."

Her stomach growled. "I am hungry," she confessed then paused, sniffing the air.

"Something smells wonderful." Allan commented, gliding a finger down the small of Marian's naked back.

The girl shivered.

"Sensitive there, eh?" the squire asked grinning smugly then repeating the movement a little slower this time.

Marian hissed through her white teeth and shuddered with pleasure.

"One of the castle servants told me you were dexterous." She gulped hard then added. "Looks like they were right."

Allan chuckled.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Mazza darlin."

"I hope we are not cooped in here forever," Marian remarked wryly.

"Never know, might be fun."

Marian glared at him.

"Fine, you can be a snug a bed, Allan," she told him flatly. "But as soon as I've broken my fast I am getting some fresh air and-"

"Fresh air's overrated, Marian, haven't you heard?" Guy asked, appearing suddenly, tossing a red apple from one hand to the other. "Besides," the dark haired knight added. "I have plans."

0o0

"You're tying me up?" the naked maiden exclaimed, horror-struck.

"Yessss," Guy hissed, using a strip of black silk to bind her ankle to a bedpost.

"Think of this as a learning experience, Maz," Allan said doing the same with the other ankle.

Marian felt a conniption coming on and bit her lip in an endeavour to stop it.

'_You agreed to this,_' she reminded herself mentally.

"I did not know that being ravished by you two would result in me being a play thing!" she said at last when Allan began to bind her hand.

"Awww, poor you," Guy mocked then sat back on his haunches, admiring the handy work. "Yes, you are the play thing and this is going to prove a very interesting pastime," he regarded her acquisitively. "Are you ready?"

The girl glared up at him, eyes shining rancorously.

"I hate you!" she snapped, having decided that she could tolerate the game no longer. "Let me go!"

Guy looked to the man sitting on his right.

"What do you think, Allan?" he asked ingenuously. "Should we do that?"

Gisborne's lover shook his head.

"Nah. knowing Maz, she might tie _us_ up."

Guy shook his head, making a clicking resonance with his tongue.

"We can't have that."

Marian bared her teeth.

"Let me go right now!" she demanded, struggling. "This isn't funny!"

"Really? I find it perfectly amusing," Gisborne contradicted smoothly.

"Bastards!"

"Oi, that's a bit unladylike," Allan cried, mockingly aghast with her brazen behaviour.

"I don't feel repentant at all, let me go!"

"The game," Guy announced, ignoring Marian, "is known as Cunnilingus."

"Sounds abhorrent," the girl growled rebelliously.

"Ho! Oh! I love this one!" Allan exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the mattress. "Not a bad idea, Giz."

"Thank you, clapa. Now, first things first. Rules."

Marian cocked up an eyebrow.

"There are rules?" she asked.

"This is a game," Allan pointed out to her. "Of course there's gonna be rules."

"Hmph, I thought Team castle never had rules," Marian answered, thrusting up her chin defiantly.

"Team what?" Gisborne asked, frowning.

"Team castle. That's what the people call you two and Vasey."

Guy snorted whilst Allan offered her an incredulous look.

"What?" Marian asked.

"We were hoping Team Leather would be a sticker," Allan revealed almost mournfully. "Its better then team bloody castle."

"Can't stick, we don't wear that much leather anymore," Guy pointed out almost ruefully.

"True, true."

"Guallan sounded much better."

"Eh, A before G, mate!"

"Ahem!"

"Yes, Marian?" both men inquired in harmony.

"Can we just play Cunni-this game?" she asked, irritation in her dulcet voice. "I'm getting cold!"

Guy's mouth twisted into a wolfish grin.

"That's a very good idea," he purred evilly at her then began to edge away. "Put the blindfold on, Allan."

"What?" the girl squeaked.

"Gag her too?" Allan asked.

"No, I think we can forgo gagging. I'd like to hear her squeal."

"I thought that was our thing. You know, gagging and all that."

Gisborne rolled his eyes.

"Just do as you're told."

"Wait!" Marian said abruptly, her voice suddenly riddled with apprehension. "Will you stop if I ask you to?"

Guy slowly moved from where he was until standing beside her head.

"I promise," he told her softly. "We will stop if you ask it of us."

A small smile graced her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

0o0

Fingers lightly stroked her hair off her forehead. Marian tensed then sniffed.

"Guy?"

"Shhh."

She sniffed. A musky scent filled her nose.

Yes, it was most definitely Guy.

"Easy," he murmured, stroking her hair. "Easy."

Behind the blindfold the girl blinked rapidly.

Something hard and warm touched her knee.

She swallowed hard.

"Don't knock me in the face, Maz."

Stubble scratched her inner thigh.

Allan?

She yelped then bucked.

"Steady, steady," Guy muttered, "don't want Allan to bite you, do we?"

"Sorry, I was surprised."

"He won't hurt you."

Marian gulped then settled against the mattress, waiting for the game to begin.

She waited.

Waited.

Waited ….

Something hard and warm settled on her chest then encompassed her breasts.

Marian gasped loudly, arching her whole body forward and off the bed.

Gisborne smirked.

"That's the way, beautiful," he praised huskily. "This is what we like, isn't it?"

Marian tossed her head back and cried out in elation. She clenched tightly around Allan's tongue. She bucked as Guy's mouth worshipped her nipples.

This was heaven outside the pearly gates, it had to be.

Allan slowly withdrew his muscle. She whined softly then went limp as a boned fish.

Hot silken lips pressed against her cheek.

"Thank you for getting her ready for me, Allan."

Ready?

"No worries, mate."

She became rigid.

Guy's scent filled her nostrils once more.

"It's alright," he soothed gently. "I'm not taking it yet. It's alright."

Marian let out a relieved breath.

Guy's smell drifted away and she felt his rough warm hand stroke sensuously down her right side till it reached her hip.

A pair of hands cupped her face and cradled it. She smelt the sweet wood smoke, dirt and a musky undeniably male aroma.

Allan.

"Lo, love," the former outlaw greeted quietly, massaging her head. "Thanks for not making me bite ya on the fanny."

Marian couldn't help but laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all.

"My pleasure, Allan," she whispered.

Sharp stubble scratched her inner thigh.

She jerked a little, waiting.

Guy's mouth suckled slowly at the pallid membrane of her legs, his hands ardently rubbed at her knees before travelling lower.

Tingling all over, Marian twisted restlessly.

Growling, Gisborne bit into her leg, strong white teeth drawing blood. The girl shivered and tangled her fingers into the blanket beneath her.

"How's that?" Allan asked as she gasped and bucked. "Like this, darlin?"

"Mmmph!"

"I'll take that as, it's all going well."

Marian jolted again and whined loudly.

0o0

Guy reached out and began to untie the cloth covering Marian's eyes.

Panting, the girl blinked rapidly then tried to focus on what was happening around her.

Lying behind and beneath her, cushioning her head with his chest and arm, Allan gave his lover a warning look.

Guy's lips peeled back.

"She is mine!" he growled forebodingly at the younger man.

Marian groaned.

Gisborne let the silk descend to the floor then loomed over his betrothed, carefully resting his supple body on top of her and Allan.

The noblewoman gasped at the contact and writhed between the two men. She felt something rather alien brush slyly against her inner thigh and before she could begin to wonder what on earth it could be, Allan began to nibble ardently on her earlobe.

Something was happening. Despite her intoxication, Marian was able to form one coherent thought.

Loss.

She looked up at Guy, her eyes wide and fearful.

He kissed her gently on the mouth, his breath and sweet scent enveloped her.

Then the agony came. Gisborne drove his sheath deep inside her as if she were an enemy he had been waiting an eternity to destroy.

Shrieking shrilly with surprise and pain, Marian jolted forth and was cruelly slammed down by Guy's weight.

"Fuck, be careful!" she heard Allan exclaim. "She'll break my co-"

Stab!

She shrieked again and kicked and bucked like a lamb having its tail cut off.

Stab!

"Stop it!" Marian wailed, head falling backwards, tears stinging her eyes, wetting her cheeks. "Please!"

Hands cocooned her face and her lower half felt full and bruised.

"It's alright," Guy's husky resonance promised. "It's done, Marian."

"Yeah, Mazza. All over now."

Her body went limp in their arms. Weeping softly, Marian closed her eyes, letting the men fuss over her, trying to familiarise herself with the disconcerting sensation inside her sore and quivering fanny.

"Set the lady free, Allan," Guy instructed. "I don't think she'll punch the living daylights out of us now."

"Righto, Giz."

Marian was so tired her arms fell to her sides.

"You're inside me," she whispered weakly to Guy. "No one told me it would be like this."

Not her mother.

No one.

To comfort her, Allan patted her ribcage and Gisborne pressed his lips against her cheek.

The "thing" inside her slid backwards ever so slightly then brushed forward.

Marian stiffened.

Babies.

So this was how it was done. She had heard so many versions. The one about a kindly bird delivering babes to men and women the least unlikely.

She wanted to ask if she was with child but hesitated. She did not want neither Allan or Guy to believe her to be a simpleton. Then again … Perhaps it would please Guy to know that there were some things in this world she was not wholly certain about.

"Am I … ?" she licked her lips. "Am I with child now?"

Guy's member, thick and hard, stirred within her yet again. She stiffened uncomfortably, not sure if she could cope feeling so full and strained.

'_Bloody tavern girls don't know what they're talking about,_' she thought dourly.

"Not yet," Guy replied. "I think we'll have a breather. Ale, Marian?"

A respite?

Now?

Gisborne eased out of her, not missing her hiss of pain.

"Hot water will fix that," he said grimly then set about untying her ankles.

Hugging her against him, Allan sat up against what remained of their mountain of pillows.

"Jesu, you'd think it was a war wound!" he exclaimed under his breath.

Marian looked down to see the vibrant crimson stain on the white cloth beneath them.

"Are you going to show this off?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Pouring the ale into tankards, Gisborne the young woman offered a half smile.

"Not likely," he replied smoothly. "Can't have the sheriff crowing about this, can we?"

Allan drew the unsoiled furs over Marian and himself, resting his chin atop her head.

_**Kirklees Abbey, Marian's chambers**_

The young woman opened her eyes, staring at the virgin sunlight as it trickled through her little window.

"I am getting married today," she whispered to no one in particular.

Outside, standing on a branch of a nearby oak tree, a little blue bird began to tweet.

_**Nottingham Church, the wedding day**_

"Where is she?" Gisborne grumbled, eyes flicking from the church entrance to Allan waiting beside him.

"Maybe she's done a runner?"

The knight made an irritated face then turned to Vasey who smiled ingenuously at him before adding discourteously. "I mean, she's bolted from you before, Gizzy."

Guy had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep himself from barking at the sheriff.

Marian would turn up. She had given him, Allan, her word. Her virginity.

She had to be here.

Huffing, puffing, the plump friar uniting Guy and Marian in holy matrimony came trotting down the aisle. The poor little man had just paid a visit to the privy for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning and good Lord, how his bottom hurt! He would never commit the deadly sin of gluttony ever again!

"Well if the lady leper doesn't show up to say, I do, you can always wed this eager fellow!" Vasey laughed, thumping Guy solidly on the arse. "Don't worry if the bitch denies you, my boy," he hissed, caressing the younger man's bum. "I'll have you any day, any night, and that's a fixed guarantee."

Slowly, Guy turned to the sheriff. When meeting the older man's gaze, he spoke steadily as if he were talking to a dim child.

"Take your hand off my arse, my lord."

Surprised, Vasey instantly dropped his limb from his lieutenant's bottom. Shock swiftly turned to soundless ferocity.

Standing beside Guy, Allan was certain the silver haired man was going to give his lover the hiding of his life.

Nervously, he fingered the silver hilt of his sword.

A guard hurried toward them.

Allan withdrew his hand.

"My lord sheriff. Sir Guy," the man addressed.

"Speak," Vasey drawled.

"The Lady Marians' carriage has past through the west gate."

"Good-Oh," Allan said, relived for the interruption.

Before hurrying down the aisle to meet Marian, he nodded to Guy then to the sheriff who had changed his mind about thrashing Gisborne and was closely examining his fingernails, pouting in concentration.

"Ten crowns says that wee Mazzie will jilt Sir, what a complete clot I am, Gisborne at the alter again," he announced having decided that his nails were, beyond all doubt, perfect.

"I'll take that bet!" someone called out.

Tilting his head upward, Gisborne rolled his eyes.

_**Castle Courtyard, outside the church**_

"You took your time!" Allan called out whilst jogging toward the carriage.

"Sorry! Got me self bogged I did," the driver explained mournfully then nodded to where Marian was situated. "Her ladyship almost unhitched one of me orses and rode ere erself."

"Well I would have gotten to the church a lot sooner if I did!" was Marian's ruffled counter.

Allan grinned boyishly and opened the door, drawing back the curtains.

"Cock and Bull! You look fucking lovely!" he exclaimed vociferously.

"Oi! That be a lady you're swearing at!" the driver scolded, giving Allan quite the disapproving look.

"It's alright," Marian assured, smiling her appreciation at Allan through the delicate French lace veil. "I don't mind."

She looked like a winter angel.

Marian wore a delicate diadem of lavender roses. Her wedding dress consisted of baby blue silk with pink and silver embroidery adorning the bodice and hem of her weighty skirt. Around her neck, cushioned amidst her pliant and pallid bosom was a silver crucifix with a diminutive sapphire in its interior.

Realising he was acting incongruously, Allan cleared his throat, running a hand through his thick auburn locks.

"Ah … Let's to church, eh Maz?" he asked, offering the young woman his arm.

Marian beamed luminously at him.

"Let's," she agreed.

_**Inside the church**_

Gisborne felt a frisson of excitement whilst Marian knelt beside him. He raised his head, turning it to some extent, to his left then smiled faintly.

"The sheriff thought you wouldn't come," he murmured returning his eyes to the over weight man of God in front of them.

"I am full of surprises," Marian whispered back, staring at the crucifix on the wall behind the priest who had already begun the familiar, droll, Latin.

Guy's mouth curled into an even deeper smile.

All of a sudden the tedious Latin was ringing through his ears like wonderful music. All of a sudden all seemed calm and peaceful.

"Yes you are," he told her.

OoO

"Have you the ring, Sir Guy?"

Gisborne looked to Allan who reached into his tunic, taking extra care not to drop the precious item to the floor.

Guy turned to Marian. He took her hand, smoothly pushing the ring onto her finger.

Marian smiled down at the entity.

Gorgeous. Much more eye-catching then the previous wedding ring he had chosen to situated there.

This ring had a golden setting with three small, circular stones situated on it in a row. A blood ruby, yellow topaz and, located between the stones, a slightly larger sapphire.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest allowed, satisfied he had done his job.

"Bugger!" Vasey sneered.

Slowly, Guy raised the veil.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked upon the woman who stared back at him.

Soft, yielding, loving.

Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her sweetly on the mouth. Marian answered his kiss, full mouth pushing and sucking.

Hearing the sudden deafening applause and remembering they were in a house of God; the pair carefully broke off the kiss.

"Thank you," Guy whispered.

His wife grinned back at him then looked to their guests. Her eyes landed on Vasey, who appeared to be comically devastated with what he had just witnessed, and felt a surge of pride.

"Shall we?" Gisborne asked huskily, offering his bride his arm who took it without hesitation.

Catching Allan's eye, Marian was quick to wink at him before taking a deep breath and beginning the first steps of her new life.

_**The north road, Sherwood**_

"How is my wife?"

Marian smiled indolently, raising her head slothfully from her husband's shoulder to look at him.

"Very ... happy," she answered, pausing to listen to the carriage as it whisked them to Locksley. "I am very happy."

She snuggled closer, pressing her petite nose against his chest, fingers clutching at his silk tunic.

Curling his arms around her, Gisborne kissed his bride's lace covered forehead, smelling the understated perfume of the flowers that remained, lightly bristling in the breeze.

Politely, Marian covered her mouth as she gave a large yawn. The evening prior to their wedding had not been restful. She had tossed and turned on a regular basis till finally succumbing to sleep only to be rudely awoken by a servant girl and rooster's damnful crowing a short time later.

"When we get to the Manor, I'm going to take you to bed," Guy told the former maiden.

"Mmm, the wedding feast," Marian protested unfocusedly.

"Shh, later," he hushed. "We have time, little love."

Gently, he helped remove her veil and crown of flowers, setting them aside and running his hand through the curly tresses of her dark mane.

The woman groaned heavily with annoyance.

She hated this. He was lulling her into a deep sleep the evil man!

"Doooon't," she mumbled woozily, barely able to keep her eyes open.

The last thing she heard was her husbands' soft rumble of laughter.

_**Locksley Manor, Guy and Marian's bedchamber**_

After helping her undress and putting her to bed, Gisborne quickly stripped down to his braise then crawled into their shared bed thus joining her.

The woman mumbled and rolled, pressing her slender back against his chest and stomach, sighing her contentment as the heat of his body cocooned her.

Lovingly cuddling her, Guy closed his eyes and dozed lightly.

Allan, somebody bless him, had allowed him to share this day and night with their angel.

It was his wedding gift, the younger man had explained.

And this was a gift. Something far more precious then riches.

For this, Guy knew he would be forever indebted to him.

"_When I get the chance, I'll make him an earl,"_ he thought.

OoO

"Wake up, wife."

Marian's eyes fluttered open upon hearing Gisborne's voice.

She yawned widely, stretched then rolled over only to find Guy already waiting for her, sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Did you really think I would let you sleep the entire day away?" he asked amusedly, cocking an eyebrow upwards.

"Not if you valued your life," she answered wryly. She sat up, swinging her legs over the bed. "Is the water warm?"

"It's only just arrived."

She rose to her feet, not minding her nudity, and reached for a cloth.

"Let me do it," Guy said, intercepting her. "Please?"

The new Lady Gisborne shrugged, passing the white piece of material to him.

"By all means."

Standing behind her, Guy rubbed the wet, hot cloth up and down the pale valley of her taut skin.

As he massaged one of Marian's tits, Gisborne felt his self-control begin to slip away.

It would have been easy to twirl her around and sink his teeth into one of her ripe little apples. He knew that Marian would not object for long. She was already rubbing her pretty white buttocks against his growing erection, whimpering softly with pleasure.

"Can we be late?" he asked huskily, gently biting her earlobe. "I've never been to a wedding before."

Marian groaned loudly, rubbing her arse even harder against his cock.

"We'll eat fast, say our thanks and good evenings then come straight back here," she managed to tell him through clenched teeth.

"That's a very good idea," he panted heavily against her neck, cloth sliding down, down, and down.

OoO

"We're late!" Marian cried! "Damn it all! The waters cold!"

Guy rolled his eyes.

"You're no better then the sheriff," he told her, ignoring the chill of the water as he scrubbed beneath his arms. "Calm down. We're allowed to be tardy."

"No we're not!"

The knight sauntered languidly over to his coffer, seeking out the tunic she had given him months ago, a fresh pair of black silk braise, black hose along with a snug fitting black leather doublet with royal blue wool sewn into the collar.

"If you look in your coffer, you'll find a present from Allan," he told her, tugging the tunic over his head.

Marian, scrubbing madly at her armpits in a vain attempt to get rid of the not wholly unpleasant odour of sex and perspiration, hurried over to her coffer, threw it open and gasped with delight.

It was a dress. Crimson wool with a golden jewelled belt. Accompanying the garment was a lovely white damask shift and red velvet slippers.

"Perfect, she breathed holding the clothing before her.

Guy's arms slid fluidly around her curvaceous waist. He kissed her cheek, nuzzling her mane of thick dark hair.

"I'd better send for someone to help us get ready," he told the woman, reluctantly letting her go. "Can't keep Allan waiting all night."

_**Outside Locksley Manor, the wedding feast**_

"Lords, Ladies, I present to you the Lord and Lady Gisborne!"

Cheers rose from the giant mass of nobility as Guy led Marian forward.

"Thank you, Allan," the knight muttered, acknowledging their guests with a dip of his head.

"Yeah, no worries, Giz."

The musicians struck up a gay tune. Servants entered the yard bearing wooden trays of food and jugs of mead, wine, and ale.

Seated in between Allan and Gisborne, Marian cut into a sliver of venison, eyes darting here and there for signs of Robin.

"He's not coming," Guy murmured, taking notice of her mild case of disquiet.

Marian frowned.

"Who, the sheriff?" she asked blatantly. "But he said he didn't want to come."

"Hood, Marian," Guy answered with the slightest asperity. "We've caused a distraction to keep him away."

"He'd probably be at the castle by now," Allan added, tearing into a hunk of bread. "Wonder if the big V's seen him yet?"

"Let's not trouble ourselves with speculation of Hood, Clapa," Gisborne growled, pouring more wine into his goblet then Marian's. "It's our wedding feast."

"Yes, and Guy needs to conserve his energy for later," Marian added with a sudden iniquitous glimmer in her eyes, thus intriguing Allan. "But, I am curious … How did you manage to keep Robin away?"

"Luck."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know what you mean by luck?"

Guy shrugged but Allan grinned at his lover's wife.

"Like Giz said, we caused a distraction."

Feeling she did not want to know anymore lest what she discovered was not to her liking, Marian nodded and stabbed her knife into another piece of deer meat.

_**Guy and Marian's bed chamber**_

"Well, that was one of the longest moments of my life," Marian commented while Guy closed the door behind them. "I thought we'd be there all evening."

"Mmmm." Gisborne responded seemingly distracted.

Marian smoothed out the skirt of her gown, wondering what they should do now.

"Are you tired?" she asked.

"No," the knight told her, relieving himself of his sword belt.

"Are you?"

Marian shook her head.

"No, Its just-"

"Allan isn't here."

Marian nodded, worrying her lip with her teeth.

"We can do this without him, can't we?" Gisborne asked almost diffidently.

"Yes, I think we can," his wife answered though not without an air of uncertainty. "I mean … Well it's not hard, is it?"

A furtive smile suddenly graced Gisborne's mouth.

"Not yet," he purred at her.

Marian's painted lips gradually curved upward.

"Sinful behaviour?" she asked.

"Very," he agreed.

She tilted her head to one side, observing him closely. Dark curls cascaded over a shoulder.

"Angels will weep over us, won't they?" she asked softly.

"I think so."

She straightened.

"Or perhaps … rejoice?"

This time her husband grinned immorally at her.

"Now those are angels I'd very much care to meet," he informed.

Marian returned the grin, her incandescent blue eyes sparkling with stimulation.

"Better take me to bed then my lord."

OoO

The Lady Gisborne gave a strident cry as he bit her furrowed nipple. Whimpering, she intertwined her legs with his own, rubbing her heels against his masculine calves.

"Mmm," Marian moaned, feverishly nuzzling Guy's neck. "You can bite me anytime you want, my lord," she purred.

He growled gutterly in response and bit harder into the nipple, consequently making the woman swear and buck.

"Haven't we had enough foreplay though?" she then asked, out of breath. "I'm ready."

He looked up from her heaving breasts.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered in between pants.

His wife reached down, grasping his straining member with cold pale hands.

"I … am … ready," she stated determinedly then let him go, rolling onto her stomach.

Looking at him over her shoulder, Marian winked at him invitingly.

"Would you like to go for a ride, Sir Guy?" she asked sweetly.

OoO

It only took him a few moments to find his way inside of her.

Marian gasped upon his entrance then winced, burning water spilling down her cheeks.

She had let him come in far too early.

Oh jesu, it hurt.

"Marian?"

"Do-don't stop!" she rasped, refusing to be out done by a bit of agony. "Don't you dare stop!"

Despite the fact that he had a head start in the race when it came to who was ready, Guy was not pleased with Marian's greed. He knew she was in pain and felt compelled to resolve the problem before it became any worse then it had to be.

"Woman," he growled at her and carefully began to stroke along her humid depths.

Marian moaned and arched beneath him in an effort to get him to move faster.

"No," Gisborne reprimanded. He took hold of her ear with his teeth and began to suckle.

"Guy!" she whined and wriggled.

Annoyed, he let go of her ear.

"Not yet," Guy growled back at her. "You'll have to wait!"

Frustrated, Marian cursed him thus making the man on top of her nearly roar with laughter.

"Never thought you had that in you, wife," he teased.

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises!" she huffed.

"And I'm not going to go any faster," he returned stubbornly.

Marian sighed her displeasure. This delicate stroking was going to be the death of them both.

"Well … Can you go deeper?" she asked waspishly.

OoO

Lady Gisborne woke up in the wee hours of the following morning feeling well ridden and with Guy sleeping behind her, arms wrapt firmly around her waist, breath warming her neck.

"Mornin,"

She blinked groggily then beamed with delight.

"Allan!" she cooed, holding her arms out for him.

The squire automatically lay beside her, moving so he could embrace both man and woman.

"How'd it go without me?" he asked, fingers toying with Marian's dark strands.

"Very well," she reported smoothly. "Guy's quite the stallion."

"Neigh, I mean, really? I heard he was bollocks."

"Yay," the woman told the outlaw indolently. "He was marvellous."

Guy grunted mellifluously then went back to sleep.

"He's not going to wake up anytime soon, is he?" Allan asked.

"I think he's sleeping like a baby," Marian remarked, craning her head to look at her husband. "I put him through his paces last night."

"Did you just?"

"Twas only fair," she countered. "You two put me through mine," she grinned at him deviously. "And when I get you alone in a dark room …"

Allan gaped at the woman for a moment then laughed into the fat pillow.

"What?" Marian demanded.

"Well look at you! You're a brazen slut!" he exclaimed, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. "A fucking trollop!"

Marian rolled her eyes.

"Go down and tell the cook I want to break my fast," she ordered.

_**End of part 10**_

_**Authors note**_

It has been a while, soz guys but I'm committed to real life and blab dee blab dee blab.

That's not to say that this story will not be finished. I have 2 more chappies to go me dears!

Till then, cheerio chaps!


	11. Part 11

_**Belonging part 11**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

When the lady Gisborne learns that something foul is at foot. She realises she may have to sacrifice her newfound love for Allan and Guy in order to save her beloved England.

But!

What happens when she makes a discovery?

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing. If I did … Ohhhh! Think lots of changes

Rated M for sexual themes and some violence.

_**Locksley Manor, the main chamber**_

"We're taking her with us," Guy muttered to Allan.

"Who?"

"Marian, you dolt! We're taking her to Acre."

"Ah … Not being funny, Giz, but …"

"What?"

"Well, the sheriff's not going to like it, is he? Knowing this will make him do his nut."

"The sheriff, Allan, will love it," Guy answered, lips drawing into a convinced smirk.

Allan felt himself grow stiff, and not in a good way.

"What are you going to do to her?" he asked warily.

"I've become severely displeased with Marian's performance of late therefore I'm taking her to visit some of the less, shall we say, popular whore houses."

Allan felt his body grow cold all over with dreadful realisation.

"No!" he nearly shouted.

Grabbing him by the collar of his tunic, Gisborne slammed the squire against a wall.

"She will not set foot in one I promise you," he hissed fiercely. "But this is the only way. We need her!"

"Allan? Guy?"

Letting go of his lover, Gisborne gave the man a forewarning look.

"Believe me. I do not want to kill you, but I will not hesitate to slit your throat if you botch this, Allan." he spat venomously.

"Guy? Allan?"

The younger man nodded, stepping away from Gisborne.

"I'll keep quiet," he promised.

Guy nodded.

"You'd better. Or else she'll be weeping over your grave."

OoO

Whilst they broke their fast on honey and porridge, Marian could not help but notice Allan's somewhat defective disposition.

"Is something the matter?" she asked when her curiosity was too much.

Allan gave Gisborne an agonised look.

The only thing staring back at him was a face full of disinterest and eyes full of cold, hard warning.

He swallowed thickly.

"Just lost my appetite," the squire mumbled, crumbling the bread between his fingers.

"Are you sickening for something?" the lady of the manor asked.

"No … Just … I just need a decent kip that's all."

Not wanting this discussion to go to forbidden territory, Guy leaned forward.

"Whose the lucky girl?" he asked, grinning crookedly.

"Yes, Allan," Marian added, suddenly in on it. "Who is she?"

"Ah … Um … It's er … Kate."

The young woman frowned.

"Of Locksley?" she asked.

"Yeah … That Kate."

"Allan, you know Kate is to be married to Luke of Nettlestone this coming summer!" Marian cried, annoyed and aghast all at once. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Well, she and I were …"

"It doesn't matter," she cut off with an irritated shake of her head. "I'll do what I can to make sure nothing is amiss on her part. But if you've ruined her chances-"

"Eh, steady the buffs, Mazza!" the former outlaw cried defensively. "I gave her the lemon soaked wool. I made her fanny sneeze. I even made her jump backwards seven times!"

Guy had a most bamboozled look on his face.

"How did you make her fanny sneeze?" he asked.

"Pepper."

"Stop distracting him!" Marian snapped at Guy.

She sighed heavily, putting a hand to her suddenly aching forehead.

There was a pregnant pause before she spoke again.

"I'll send for Kate and talk to her," she said. "If she misses her flux, you can pay for the remedy or for the child's upbringing, Allan."

"But-"

"No, you are cleaning up your mess!" Marian insisted firmly. "You knew Kate was intended for Luke but you chose to bed her anyway."

Disappointed, the woman pulled back her chair and made a brisk departure.

As her footsteps faded, Guy arched an eyebrow.

"Tumbling Kate?" he asked.

"Well, she's a nice looking bird."

"Kate of Locksley would never tumble anyone out of wedlock ya stupid pilleck! You could have come up with anyone but you had to choose Kate!"

"I was feeling intimidated!"

"Well, you'd best go and fix this up," Gisborne told his squire darkly. "Or the plan's ruined." He whipt out his dagger, pointing it at the bulging lump in Allan's throat. "And you know what will happen if our plan is ruined."

"Yeah," Allan croaked, lovely eyes near shooting out of their sockets. "I've got a fair inkling."

Guy replaced his knife.

"Good," he praised softly.

OoO

What Gisborne and Allan did not know was that Marian had heard every single word.

OoO

Later that day, Kate of Locksley waited twitchily in the main chamber of Locksley Manor.

She wondered what Marian wanted and hoped fervently the good-natured young woman had not been seduced by Vasey's wickedness.

"When we hear bout er dancin in the moonlight with Vasey, then we'll ave a problem for sure," her mother, Rebecca, had remarked during supper. "Certainly not before. That Marian's a good woman. Nay, she won't be swayed by the likes of that demon."

"But she's lying with Gisborne!" Luke, her betrothed had complained. "He'll suck the goodness out of er! She could hand Hood and the rest of us to the sheriff any day now."

Embarrassed, Kate quickly told her sister to leave the table.

"Mind your manners!" she had hissed at Luke. "My sister's still a maid!"

"Kate?"

Pulled away from her reverie, Kate looked to the direction Marian was coming from.

The lady of the manor looked every bit the respectable wife of a knight. Her dark hair was covered by a ruby studded black lace snood, she wore a modestly cut, yet gorgeous, gown of raspberry silk accompanied by a black leather pleated belt.

The Marian of earlier who had favoured callouts and refused to cover her silky tresses was gone entirely.

"Milady," Kate greeted, giving a low curtesy.

"Please don't do that," the female noble pleaded. "I've never liked them."

Kate humbly rose to her full height.

"What can I do for you, milady?" she asked curiously. "We have new pots in stock and-"

"Oh no. No need for pots and such. I wanted to ask you about …" she paused, licking her lips.

"Milady?"

'_Get a grip, Marian,' _

"Kate, is it true you've lain with Allan A Dale out of wedlock?" Marian asked almost timidly.

Kate blanched at this.

"With Allan A Dale?" she gasped. "No. Why on earth would I ever want to lie with him? His nose is too big and I'm getting married!"

"Kate, you needn't feel you have to lie. I'll make sure Allan helps you."

"Milady, there is more then one Kate of Locksley in this village. She's a bit loose when it comes to men. Mayhap you should visit her and see if she's the one who was with Allan? It's the third cottage on the right, near our shop."

Marian felt her cheeks redden. She dipped her head, not wanting Kate to see her embarrassment.

"I will do that. That will do for now, Kate. I bid you good morning."

"And to you, milady," the maiden replied, voice caught between amusement and flummox.

_**Outside the other Kate of Locksley's cottage**_

Marian put her fingers into her mouth, gnawing the fingernails uneasily.

Allan had lied. Unless there was a third Kate of Locksley, he had lied to her and her husband was in on the reason why he had uttered the falsehood.

'_What is this plan?'_ she wondered nervously. _'Should I tell Robin that they're up to something or should I see how it unfolds?'_

Nervous, the woman replaced her nails with her bottom lip.

Picking up her skirt, she hurried away from the cottage.

_**Locksley Manor, the main chamber**_

At dinner Marian was a mess on the inside, a facade of calm on the outside.

'_I can't let them suspect anything; I can't let them suspect anything,'_

The mantra was giving her a headache.

"I'll leave you to it," she said at last when she couldn't handle it any more.

Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Sickening for something?" he asked her.

"A mild headache," she replied.

At least that wasn't a lie.

"Good evening," Marian muttered and made her way out of the chamber, her ears straining for anything that could be useful.

OoO

"Kate's said nothing," Guy muttered.

"Which one? There are five of em!" Allan complained.

Marian scowled.

Five?

Kate was becoming a very, very popular name.

"Which one did you supposedly tumble?" Guy pressed.

"Number …"

"Come on, Clapa! I thought Hood taught you how to count!" Gisborne growled.

"Four. It was four."

"And you paid her?"

"Yeah. Paid her fifteen crowns."

"Fifteen?" Guy complained.

"Well she was pushy!"

_**Guy and Marian's bedchambers**_

"Would you like anything else, milady?" the servant girl asked.

"A tonic, please. My headache is rising."

The girl nodded.

"Yes, milady."

As soon as the girl had closed the door behind her, Marian peeled the furs and blankets aside and rushed to the window.

Sticking her head out of it she took one deep breath and then another and another and another.

Not wanting Guy to notice anything, she returned to the bed, feeling only a little better.

OoO

After handing his doublet to Thornton, Guy hurried up the stairs to the chamber he shared with Marian.

Opening the door, he could not suppress his smirk at the sight of his wife hurriedly dressing.

She had slept poorly the previous night, tossing and kicking about only to slump into the bed and lose herself to slumber as the sun crept into the sky.

Feeling sorry for her, he had left his wife alone to catch up on whatever sleep she had missed rather then rouse her to break her fast with him and Allan.

"Are you going out?" he asked, noting the emerald green velvet money purse lying on the bed.

"Yes, to buy food for the orphanage," Marian answered. "I over slept and am late for the market."

Guy was behind her within a few steps, watching her pull on her stockings then hurriedly tug a cream silk shift over her head.

She moved to reach for her dress but he stopped her.

"I want to do it," he said.

"The markets close early-"

"Please."

She clicked her tongue, not happy.

"Very well."

Happy to get his way, Guy reached for the green and grey dress she had chosen for the outing and helped her into it, taking pleasure in drawing the lacings whilst Marian busily tugged on her grey riding gloves.

"Thank you," she said and picked up her grey and black riding cloak. "I will see you tonight."

"Marian?"

"Yes?" she answered briskly, impatient to begin her errand. "What is it?"

"After your return I want you to pack a trunk," Guy told her. "We are going on an extended trip."

This caught her attention.

"Where?" Marian asked curiously, forgetting her cloak strings and her task.

"First we stop at the castle for a week or so then we're to travel to Portsmouth where we expect to stay for a few months," he replied, shrugging casually. "Business with the sheriff."

"And he is fine with me accompanying you?" Marian asked, not buying this at all.

Guy hesitated. He wanted to disclose everything to her. She had a right to know.

"There is a lord Marcus of Willows Hall. We are meeting him at his estate near," he explicated. "He has money the sheriff needs. You are required to … fawn over him."

"No," she said stiffly. "I will not _fawn_ over anyone."

"Marian-"

"I am not a trollop!" the woman barked, her cloak falling off her small shoulders. "By Jesu! Guy, I am your _wife_!"

"Do you really think that I want you touched by any other man then Allan?" Gisborne hissed at her. "This has to be done, Marian. The sheriff needs the money!"

'_So he can kill the king?'_ Marian almost spat then changed her mind.

"You are not to let him bed you," Guy went on. "Ogle, yes. Even fondle. Do whatever he wants but bedding is out of the question. Allan will be watching you when I cannot. As soon as he pays us, you will be free of him."

Marian sat on the edge of their bed, hands wringing the delicate fabric of her dress.

"I'm disgusted," she mumbled.

Sitting beside her on the bed, the lieutenant pulled her to him in an attempt to comfort her.

The embrace did not last long.

Offended, Marian ripped herself away from his body, rubbing fiercely at her arms.

"You make me feel dirty," she whispered. "I don't want you to touch me."

He frowned at her.

"Marian-"

"I don't want you to touch me," she repeated frostily. "I am angry. Don't you dare think that I am not above beating you to a pulp, Guy of Gisborne."

Stung and knowing she was not giving him an idle threat, Gisborne rose from the bed and strode for the doorway.

"It won't be for long," he promised pausing beside the gap. "And if he harms you I _will_ gut him like a pig, sheriff or no."

The woman raised her head, looking into his stormy eyes.

"That doesn't really fix anything," she told him frigidly. "You are a simpleton if you think it does."

"Then what do you want me to say?" Guy demanded dubiously.

"I want you to say no!" Marian shouted, leaping up from the bed. "I want you to put your foot down and say no!"

"And if I do, we will die!" Gisborne yelled back. "Is that what you want?"

"I'm not afraid of death and you know it," Marian stated defiantly.

"You are both mad and a simpleton if you think Allan and I will gladly follow you to the gallows!" Guy bellowed at her. "Now get dressed and wait for me by the carriage!"

Snatching up a rose water bottle, Marian threw it at him only to miss for he cleverly dodged.

Guy gave his wife a parting look of the greatest frustration and opened his mouth to yell at her again. Changing his mind, he pivoted on his heel and marched off, raking a hand through his black mane as he went.

"I am not a whore!" Marian screamed passionately at his departing figure.

The door slammed.

Weeping, she dropped to her knees.

"My wife is unwell," she heard Gisborne say gruffly. "Help her dress and pack a trunk for her before the hour is over."

_**Nottingham castle courtyard**_

"Allan! Allan!"

The squire turned, searching for the speaker.

"I'm over here."

Groaning his annoyance, Allan put down the sack of grain and stomped over to a small gap in the castle wall.

"What are you doing there?" he demanded upon seeing his lover. "You should be waiting for Guy in the castle."

"You're going to kill the king," Marian told him, not bothering to answer his question. "I eavesdropped on Guy and Vasey. Allan, you can't do this. You know it's treason!"

The squire shook his head.

"Maz. I'm not the one doing the killing, they are."

"Allan, if you go along with treason you are committing treason!"

"Come off it. We all know that if someone goes along with farting it doesn't actually mean they've actually farted."

Saying that, he picked up his sack and resumed his task.

The woman frowned, flummoxed.

She hadn't seen that coming.

Shrugging it off, Marian picked up her skirt and ran around to other side.

"Don't be such a twit!" she hissed at Allan. "Robin will thwart Vasey's plan and you will all die!"

"Not if we pop Richard off first," he muttered under his breath.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"Fool!" she spat vituperatively. "I have to takes matters into my own hands, don't I?"

A deep chill made its way down Allan's spine.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked warily, dreading her answer.

Marian began to back away from him.

"I'm going to find Robin. Once he knows what's happening, he'll put a stop to this."

With that being said, the lady Gisborne took off in the direction of the stables.

Had she noticed that Allan was not in pursuit of her, she would have stopped dead in her tracks.

Shaking his head, Allan picked up another sack, whistling as he carried it to the cart.

_**Sherwood Forest, the outlaw's camp**_

"Robin? Where are you?"

No answer.

"Djaq … Much?"

Where were they?

'_You know what this means_,' a voice hissed in her mind. '_You know what has to happen now,'_

Marian swallowed hard, her nostrils widened and closed. She felt despair clutch at her throat.

"I'm on my own," she realised.

_**Nottingham Castle, the castle courtyard**_

"I can't find Robin!" Marian told Allan, fingers digging into her palms, threatening to draw blood.

Allan said nothing.

Frustrated, the young woman grabbed him by the collar of his tunic.

"I can't find Robin," she snarled,. "Why?"

Allan shrugged, unwilling to be helpful.

"Not my problem, Maz," he told her. "Let me go, yeah?"

"Allan, why can you not see how this will end?" Marian all but shrieked at him. "You cannot hope to win!"

"Look, Stop acting like it's the end of the world and go with the flow. There's nothing you can do about it."

He turned around, bending to pick up a heavy sack.

Marian closed her eyes, clenching her fists.

"No," she seethed. "I can't let this happen."

Allan cursed her under his breath, dropping the sack.

"Look, Maz, for the last time-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence.

Putting all of her weight behind it, Marian sent her fist smashing into Allan's jaw.

As soon as her lover had collapsed into a heap onto the floor, she made a dash for his sword belt.

"You've underestimated me," the woman spat, scorn flowing from her eyes like a hot river.

OoO

"Allan! Wake up!"

Allan groaned in agony. His head felt as though he had skulled one too many and His eye and flipping jaw hurt like buggery.

"Oi! Get a wriggle on! Wake up!"

"Giz … Ohhh …. Fuckin ell!"

"Who did this?"

"Marian," the squire croaked reaching up to cradle his head. "She knows."

Gisborne stiffened all over.

"How?" he whispered.

"She's been eavesdropping on you and Vasey," Allan mumbled. "She went to find Robin …. She-Oh shit!"

"What?"

"She's going to kill the sheriff," he revealed. "Fuck, you'd better stop her; she's pinched my sodding sword!"

_**Nottingham Castle, the secret chamber of the Black Knights**_

The young woman waited with bated breath, hot hands gripping the hilt of Allan's sword so tightly one would think it was going to break in half.

A tidy bead of sweat sailed down her back, creating a chill.

Marian gulped and carefully began to draw the sword out of its scabbard feeling oh so grateful for the absence of metallic twang.

Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward.

This was followed by another and another.

Another …

All of a sudden something snaked around her waist rudely jerking her backwards.

Before Marian could give a cry of alarm, a hand covered her mouth.

"What do you think you are doing, my dear?" the husky tone of her husband breathed in her ear.

Marian's heart nearly stopped.

_**Castle corridor**_

"What the devil got into you?" Guy hissed whilst manhandling Marian towards the castle courtyard.

"Let go of me!" she demanded writhing in his grip.

"You little fool!" he snarled as he strode. "You could have gotten yourself killed! You nearly ruined our plans for the hand over!"

"Hand over? What hand over?"

Guy shook his head.

"No, you do not get to ask questions. You will do what you are told. You will not ask about our plans until Allan and I are ready."

Marian tried to pull away but Guy's grip on her arm and waist was far too strong and he was far too focused on getting her away from the sheriff as quickly as possible.

"Allan!" Guy barked, hurting her ears.

The younger man trotted over, looking sore but composed.

"Aup," he greeted, seeming relieved to see Marian still in one piece.

Guy shoved Marian into Allan's waiting arms.

"Take her ladyship to the carriage. She does not set one toe out of it till we reach Portsmouth."

Marian slapped at Allan's hands, grabbing Guy's arm.

"Guy I-"

"Believe me when I tell you that this is not what you think it is," Gisborne whispered fervently, his hands holding her arms. "Your questions will be answered tonight. For Jesu's sake, get into the carriage before the sheriff sees you! Do something about that eye, Allan!"

_**An inn near Portsmouth, Gisborne's, and Marian's chamber**_

The group gathered in Gisborne and Marian's chamber as soon as their meal with Vasey had concluded.

"You both have a lot of explaining to do," Marian growled at them, shaking her hair out of its silken binds.

"My, you are ravishing when you're angry," Guy purred seductively, moving forward to pull her to him.

Marian snorted and planted a hand on his chest, straightforwardly pushing him away from her.

"Don't even think about it," she snarled darkly. "Elucidate, now!"

"What does elucidate mean?" Allan asked looking to Guy.

"Explain," his lover replied, bored.

"Oh, thought she meant-"

"Don't change the subject!" Marian snapped. "Tell me everything right now!"

Allan pinched his nose.

Gisborne looked the other way and sniffed.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"Oh for heavens sakes!" she cried. "Either of you tell me what is going on or I will yell and wake Vasey up!"

Still nothing.

"Must I count to three?" she asked frowning at them.

Nothing.

"One … Two … Thr-"

"Robin and his people are safe, Marian," Gisborne rumbled finally, annoyed that he had been forced to reveal the final stages of their plan before he was ready. "We paid the mercenaries extra coin so they'd hold them till sunset. Hood and his rabble should be heading for Portsmouth right about now."

"I thought you wanted Robin dead?" Marian questioned warily.

Gisborne shook his head.

"Your sweeting lives till the day you tell me to kill him," he promised. "Not before."

Marian leaned against the pillar, going over what she had just heard in her mind.

"It seems almost too good to be true," she muttered to herself. "It's almost as if …"

"What?" Gisborne pressed.

"Are you in league with the king?" Marian asked, blue eyes flitting to both men.

"Yes and no," Allan answered.

Her brow furrowed.

"Pardon?"

"Our aim is to deliver Vasey, Hood and the pact to the king," Guy explained smoothly.

"But Robin will not suffer you to live," Marian pointed out, perplexed. "In his eyes you are traitors."

"Hood will not harm a hair on our heads if you and the king stay his hand," Guy said. "And when he learns we are not a threat to the king all will be well."

Marian worried her bottom lip.

All too easy.

Too, too easy.

"Maz, even I had my doubts. I couldn't believe it when Giz first told me," Allan said earnestly. "But I know we can trust him when he says we can pull this off."

The noble woman sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"I hope you are right. God help you if you are not."

"God help us all if my spy isn't alive when we reach Acre," Gisborne growled removing his doublet.

"What will your spy do?" Marian asked curiously.

"Make me pay her obscene amounts of coin," Guy chuckled. "Perhaps something else."

"Guy?"

"She'll tell us where the sheriff's men are," Allan added quickly, "Eliminate them. Gather evidence against them and Vasey for the king."

"What do we do while she does all that?" Marian asked.

"Secure Vasey, take him to Richard, stay alive," Guy answered.

"Sounds easy enough," Allan remarked, smirking.

"It can't be," Marian said, tone doubtful. "We all know Vasey is not the childish fool he pretends to be … Who knows what he has up his sleeve?"

"We need to rest," Gisborne declared. "We have at least three months of travelling ahead of us. We'll have ample time to analyse the plan and Vasey whilst at sea."

"Yeah, good idea, Giz," Allan agreed readily. "I'm off. Night."

"Good night, Allan," the men's young lover replied, making her way to the changing screen.

Gisborne took Allan aside.

"Stay outside the door, do not sleep."

"But you said-"

"You can sleep on the ship," Guy snapped, glancing at Marian's shadow. "Tonight we need your eyes."

The squire groaned.

"Fine," he conceded. "But you'd better have an all nighter on the sodding boat or-"

"Ship."

"What?"

"It's a ship, not a boat."

"Whatever. All I'm saying is unless Maz's preggers-"

"I'm not, Allan," Marian said behind the changing screen.

"We're taking turns keeping watch in alphabetical order, Clapa," Gisborne informed smugly. "Your name just happens to start with an "A," How perfectly fortuitous for us."

"Guy, stop badgering him or you can keep watch instead," Marian ordered, stepping out from behind the screen, looking nothing less then heavenly in an ankle length, cream night shift with matching robe.

"Get going!" Guy ordered not missing Allan's desirous eyes. "You can wake us at dawn."

As soon as Allan had left them Gisborne turned to his wife.

His fearsome beauty was already in bed, staring at the furs covering her.

"Still furious, Marian?" he asked, pulling his tunic off.

"Mmmhmm. Allan won't be the only one not sleeping tonight," she answered not looking up.

He grinned.

"You can sleep somewhere else as well," the woman reported warningly. "There isn't room for me and your bloated confidence in your plan in this little bed, Guy of Gisborne."

She rolled onto her left side, facing away from him.

Ignoring her warning, Gisborne ripped off his boots and pants, leaving his braise on.

Kicking the fallen clothing out of the way, he padded over, peeling the furs aside.

"Are you a glutton for punishment? I can always have your hide?" Marian murmured, listening to her husband enter the bed.

"You won't," he told her.

"Really."

Carefully, Gisborne rolled her over to face him.

"You're dying for me to ravish you," he mocked.

She snorted.

"Fantasy. I have allowed you to enter this bed, true, but this does not mean that my body is begging for ravishment."

"Would you allow me to prove you wrong, my lady?"

"You're going to grumble and whine all night and possible all day tomorrow if I do not. By all means, go ahead."

Delighted to be challenged, Gisborne swiftly straddled Marian.

He bent down to press his lips against her own lips.

Lips she immediately compressed.

Guy felt like he was trying to kiss warm bricks. He tried again and again to get her to part for him. He even used his tongue, hoping to elicit a moan from her so he could find his way inside her mouth.

Nothing.

The stubborn little wench was not going to give him an inch.

Still determined, Gisborne decided a different tactic was in order and if this did not work, he would be amazed.

He lowered his head to the base of her throat, kissing, licking, and nibbling lightly upon her creamy flesh.

"Ohhhh …"

He laughed softly into her dark hair.

"Not so impenetrable are we, sweeting?" he purred and kissed her cheek.

She moaned again stretching out beneath him invitingly.

He kissed her collarbone then began his eager journey back to her mouth, kissing the flower-scented skin quickly, never lingering in one place.

As soon as his lust filled eyes met hers, Guy realised he had made a gigantic error.

Marian was staring back at him, sensual pink lips pulled into an infuriatingly smug smirk, blue eyes dancing, laughing.

She had been toying with him! She had wanted him to believe she had lost their little wager.

Before he could voice his annoyance, Marian effortlessly rolled till she was straddling him.

"I thought the nightwatchman was long gone?" he demanded, raising an eyebrow.

Marian coolly, calmly, leant down, placing a fingertip upon his lips.

"Shh," she soothed, shiny dark hair brushing against the skin of his cheek. "It's my turn, Guy."

Gisborne slid a hand up her thigh.

"I don't think I can resist you," he told her, fingers rubbing circles along her leg. "Succubus," he added with a decidedly iniquitous grin. "My raven haired succubus."

She laughed lightly at his teasing then leaned backwards, her mane cascading down her back like a dark brown waterfall.

"Now?" he asked, clutching at her leg.

"Yes!" she breathed, eyes shut.

"Really?"

"Guy!"

He dug his fingers painfully hard into either side of her thighs then slid his member into her body.

Agonised, Marian cried out, shuddering all around him.

The beauty swayed from the pain of his early entry then, gasping heavily, steadied herself.

"You should have waited," Gisborne chastised, stroking the small of her back with the large palm of his hand. "You know it hurts when you don't wait."

Marian hissed then gulped.

"You started it, fool!" she growled at last. "Now finish it."

Gisborne grinned crookedly back at her.

"Whatever you say," he told her.

OoO

"Ngghhh, Harder! Oh for gods sakes, Guy! Go in harder!"

"I … am … trying … Milady!" Gisborne replied through clenched teeth.

"Faster!" Marian shouted smacking his buttock.

"I am not your palfrey!"

"**Hells Bells! Will you two cut it out? I am trying to get some sleep! Am I amused by all this shagging? A clue. No!"**

As soon as Vasey's footsteps could no longer be heard, Marian collapsed onto Gisborne, giggling into his damp neck.

"I nearly died from fright!" she gasped, tears of mirth streaking her reddened cheeks. "What a mess it would have been had he come in?"

Guy, amazed that his wife could find such a situation funny, stared at her.

"You've lost your senses!" he accused, glaring as she reassumed her previous position.

"Guy, Guy!" Marian laughed, smiling happily down at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"What?" he growled.

She didn't answer; instead, she opted to lie beside him, resting her cheek against his smooth chest, sighing happily.

"You are trouble, wife," Gisborne groaned, pulling the blankets and furs over them, shielding their bodies from the tedious cold.

"Mmmhmm," she moaned feeling at peace. "You love trouble though. I'd hate to be complacent."

The knight rolled his eyes again.

"Go to sleep, woman," he muttered.

_**Sir Marcus's estate**_

"Sir Guy, your wife is a rare beauty," Sir Marcus commented, licking his fat lips. "How on earth did you get your paws on her?"

"I have my ways," Gisborne replied enigmatically.

"More wine, Sir Marcus?" Vasey asked, beady eyes glimmering like jewels in the candlelight. "Marian, get the man some more wine."

"Of course, my lord sheriff," Marian replied smoothly, raising the jug and filling the man's pewter goblet to the brim.

There was a sudden jerk and she surged forward splashing the red liquid onto Marcus's chest and white silk shirt.

"My lord!" Vasey cried, appalled. "I am so sorry! Let me send for a servant! You can have a shirt from my trunk! I'll-"

Lord Marcus yanked Marian's chin upward, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Lick it off," he told her tersely.

"My lord I-" Guy began only to be cut off by the enraged noble.

"You want coin. I'll pay it, but only after the lady Gisborne has cleaned up the mess she made," Marcus said icily, frowning at Guy.

Vasey nodded.

"Quite right. Well, leave them to it, shall we?"

"No, my lord sheriff. You can all stay and watch. Perhaps I can teach your master at arms how to control this clumsy animal he calls a wife?"

Vasey wrinkled his nose.

As much as he loved seeing Marian being humiliated this spectacle made him feel somewhat bored.

So much more fun with men rather then women he always thought.

"Very well," he mumbled, clasping his hands in his lap.

Guy closed his eyes, wanting to be sick.

Marian took a deep breath and leant over Lord Marcus, opening her mouth.

_**Guy and Marian's bed chamber**_

After bidding the sheriff and Marcus good evening, Guy promptly escorted Marian to the guest chambers across from Vasey's, Allan right behind them.

"Keep watch," Guy ordered his squire tersely. "We are to be roused at dawn."

"Yeah, Giz," the younger man replied all the while watching Marian with wary eyes.

Once having Allan close the door behind them, Gisborne engulfed his wife's body in a fierce embrace.

"I'm fine," Marian protested patting his arms, trying to placate him. "He didn't hurt me, Guy."

The knight would have none of it. Teeth bared, he tore off her gown and shift then swiftly set about unpinning her hair.

Sweeping the dark curls to one side, Gisborne began to nibble and lick up and down her neck, hands feverishly roaming over ribcage, stomach and breasts.

It was not long till his tongue was thrashing about between her legs. Marian jerked and squealed whilst he fed on her, urging him on with each little sound.

She had almost been unnerved by this fierce attention, now that she had regained her composure; she was beginning to revel in it.

He was apologising for not being able to protect her, she was happy to accept his apology.

"Take your clothes off," she ordered breathlessly as soon as he came up for air. "I want you around me."

He smiled sweetly at her, the madness gone from his eyes.

"Thank God," he said, relieved.

Marian reached out, putting a small hand on his doublet.

"It would take more then a sore chin to disturb me," she whispered.

Knock, knock.

"Gisborne …"

Guy stared up the ceiling, Marian bit her lip.

"Get into bed," her husband muttered. "I will go and see what he wants."

Once Marian had the furs pulled over her chest, Guy opened the door.

"Allan's got a stiffy," Vasey told the master at arms jovially. "Perhaps you should let him watch next time?"

"My lord, you sent for me?" Guy asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Yessss. Good old Marky Mark has outlived his usefulness. Kill him, please."

"He is one of the black knights," Gisborne pointed out.

"Second thoughts?"

"No, he assaulted my wife and humiliated me. It would please me to kill him."

The sheriff nodded.

"Do it quietly."

OoO

"Died in his sleep?" Marian whispered.

Allan was going to reply when a tall, thin young woman walked into the chamber to address them.

"I fear the mistress of the house is too over come to break her fast with you, my lords, my lady. She asked my husband and myself to send her apologies and to make certain your meal was more then acceptable."

"Very good," Vasey simpered. "Well, come on everyone. Chop, chop. Can't keep them from their funeral arrangements, can we, Gisborne?"

Guy refrained from answering by taking a generous mouthful of swan.

Mildly unimpressed with the lack of response, Vasey stabbed his knife into the roasted venison and pouted.

He would have preferred to have destroyed the whole family, but there hadn't been enough time. They had to get to their ship today, midnight at the latest.

He had allowed Gisborne to have his way knowing the great walking Dumbledore would sulk all the way to Acre and possibly get them all killed if he did nothing to soothe the wound Sir Marcus's humiliation had left upon him.

Guy's death by pillow idea had been a most interesting idea indeed.

_**On board the ship**_

"How are you feeling?"

"I have just vomited the latest contents of my belly overboard, how the bloody hell do you think I feel?"

Marian, taking one shaky breath after the other, leant against Gisborne lest she follow her supper into the ocean.

There was a rumble of laughter.

"Oh, what is it now?" Marian grouched crossly.

"Vasey," was the simple reply. "You're not the only one who is sea sick."

Seeing the funny side of his statement, Marian giggled quietly then burped.

"Oh no! Hold my hair again, please." she told Guy then leaned over, throwing up for all she was worth whilst he tilted his head heavenwards.

"Only two months to go," he told her gently, rubbing her back. "Then we'll be in Acre."

"Aup fellas!"

Marian looked up and made a face.

"Oh why can't you be sick as well!" she demanded crossly.

"I was born with sea legs," Allan contributed cheerfully.

"Don't bait her, Allan," Gisborne warned sagely. "She isn't well."

Allan seemed to eye her with interest.

"Is she-"

"No, I'm having my flux now as we speak," Marian growled, putting a hand over her belly, rubbing it. "Sea sickness and bleeding whilst on a ship with the sheriff … Jesu! It's far too much!"

"Shh, we'll do all we can to make this bearable," Guy promised. "Calm down."

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Marian asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"He's too annoyed with me and jealous of you at the moment," Gisborne told her, snaking an arm around her waist, guiding her to her cabin. "I've given him no reason for suspicion. In fact," he adding, suddenly disturbingly pleased with himself, "I've spun an interesting tale."

His wife pulled up, refusing to move.

"What did you do," she demanded, her body tense.

"I told him after we kill the king I might take you to market and sell you,"

Marian's blue eyes widened.

"He won't do it, Maz," Allan assured. "He's just pulling your leg."

"Some day you will pay for that, Guy of Gisborne," Marian vowed, glaring up at her husband.

"Looking forward to it, my lady," Gisborne shamelessly purred in return.

Allan cleared his throat.

The man and woman turned to him.

"Ah … Not being funny but … I'll be allowed to watch, yeah?"

_**Guy and Marian's cabin**_

One night during the second month, Allan cradled Marian in his arms, listening for any indication of danger or Gisborne's arrival.

Too on edge to sleep, Marian waited for Guy's return, all the while absent-mindly running her fingertips along one of the strong arms wrapt around her.

"He's coming back, Maz," Allan murmured, resting his chin upon her head. "Just going over something with Vasey like he usually does at this time of night."

"I know, Allan, I know," Marian murmured. "I cannot remember feeling this anxious," she revealed, face colouring with embarrassment. "Not even when father was alive have I felt so unnerved."

She moved till she was able to see him.

"What about you?" she asked curiously. "Aren't you afraid as well?"

Cupping her pale, round face in his large hands, Allan brought Marian's lips to his own, kissing her deeply.

Groaning pleasurably despite the fact he had ignored her question; the sensual young woman raised her hands to caress the man's well-defined shoulder blades.

"A-Allan," she gasped after he had released her mouth.

"Shh," he pressed a finger to her parted lips. "Talk about it later."

Deciding his idea was a good one, Marian captured his finger in between her teeth, playfully sinking them into the skin.

"Eh, cheeky girl!" Allan laughed trying to tug his finger free. "Can't have you biting the hand that fucks ya!"

She obeyed, languorously sucking the digit as she released him.

"And you hate giving us head," Allan mocked, grinning.

The angel made a face.

"It made me sick," she confessed. "I couldn't eat for days afterwards."

"Yeah, well. Won't put you through that again," the squire promised. "Can't have a bouncy moon faced doxy like you wasting away, can we?" He lightly slapped her thigh. "Take it off, Mazza," he ordered.

Marian sat up and tugged up her shift, exposing her knees then stomach.

She tugged it higher, exposing her small breasts.

"I can't seem to get this off!" she told Allan, yanking the garment fervently. "Blast Guy and his fetish for tight shifts! This is ridiculous!"

Allan let out a snigger.

"Need a hand?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marian tugged again.

"I think I might," she conceded with a huff.

"Beg then."

"Allan!"

"Beg. Come on, gorgeous. I reckon you're not so high and mighty that you can't beg."

"Allan! Get this shift off me right now!" Marian hissed.

The squire shook his head.

"Not unless you beg, darlin."

The noble woman glared at him.

"You'll pay for this," she vowed.

"Uh, huh. Start grovelling, Marian."

"Please," she panted feverishly. "Please, please, please, I beg you! I'll do anything, just please take this wretched thing off me! It's very stifling and hurting my arms and neck! Please! Please! Please!"

Allan grinned back at her.

"Anything you want, lovvie," he promised huskily. "Just one thing."

He grasped the cheeks of her bottom, squeezing them til she jumped and squealed. "Do I make your arse quiver, milady?"

"You know that you make me quiver all over, Allan!" Marian panted, trying to pull off her bothersome article of clothing. "I'm dying here. Take this off me!"

Allan gave her a crooked grin.

"Whatever you say."

OoO

Tossing his dagger and the remains of Marian's shift onto the floor, Allan lowered himself onto, then wrapt his body around, Marian, kissing her hard and fierce, fingers digging into her head and the soft back of her neck.

Beneath him, his woman whined, thrusting her lithe body against him, more then eager to have him inside her.

"Don't be such a demanding girl, Maz," the squire chastised his lover in between kisses. "We've got loads of time."

"I want you," Marian groaned through clenched teeth. "I'm aching all over."

"Wait," Allan insisted, his tone telling the young woman that he could not be swayed. "I'm not ready yet."

"Mmmnnnggh! Allan!" Marian groaned, tossing her head back, nuzzling her pillow.

Whilst the dark haired angel writhed beneath him, Allan kissed and nipped his way down toward her trembling belly.

"Giz's a bit of a softie with ya, isn't he?" he hissed, stroking around her belly button with his pinkie finger. "Never takes his time."

Marian swore at him.

"When I'm ready," Allan reminded firmly, "not before."

"Now!"

"Not a chance in Hell."

Marian felt her lips forming a petulant pout.

Refusing to give into such unbecoming behaviour, she decided on a change of tactic.

"Fine, we'll do this slowly," she allowed.

Allan patted her rib cage.

"Good girl," he praised.

"But I want to be on top."

_**The end of part 11**_

_**Authors note**_

Coming up next! Allan can't sleep. Guy won't let Marian sleep and the big finale!


	12. Part 12

_**Belonging part 12**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

The final chapter.

Team leather is now in Acre. Will Guy and Allan's plan succeed or will there be a tragedy?

_**Disclaimer**_

The BBC owns everything. I tried to buy the rights to RH but they kept ignoring me, LOL!

_**Acre, outside the sheriff's house**_

Silently and with the utmost care, Gisborne swiftly made his way past stone buildings, animals, men, women and children. His eyes flicked here and there as he strode onward, letting the full moon guide him to were he wanted to go, large hand tightly gripping the hilt of his sword, hidden within the folds of his floor length black cloak.

At last he came to a halt before a wooden door. Gisborne knocked lightly and for a few moments there was silence.

He waited, body tingling with a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

"Who is it?"

Persian. A woman.

"Allah sent me to save your soul." he replied, also in Persian.

The door opened.

An extremely pretty young woman came into his sight. She wore a sparse hot pink silk Saracen dancing girls' outfit that showed off her flat belly, long, slender brown legs, unashamedly boasting her generous bosom.

"Gisborne," she drawled in a voice that was both rich and husky. "Come in."

"What have you got for me, Morina?" Guy asked, entering then watching her close the door behind them.

"No, what have you got for me?" she contradicted before leading the way to what Guy deduced would be her private chambers.

"Stop," he commanded.

Morina sighed and spun around, pink silk and blue/black hair floating around her.

"I have names," Gisborne told her flatly. "Names and locations. I need you to work your magic tomorrow first light."

Morina arched an eyebrow.

"Payment?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"Good, good."

Slithering over, the woman stretched out a hand, caressing the right side of Gisborne's face.

"Would you believe ….? I had missed you?" she asked. "I still remember the last time we were together. I thought I was going to die from exaltation."

Gisborne laughed softly and Morina matched the sound with a throaty laugh of her own, pressing her body close to him.

"I am married, little whore," the nobleman told her in a low rumble, however, he did not push her away, instead he languorously ran his hands up and down the bare skin of her lean, powerful back.

Morina laughed again. A playful, breathy sound

"Let me guess. To that woman you cried for in your sleep?"

Guy was not embarrassed whatsoever.

"As a matter a fact, yes."

Morina tossed her head back and gave a sharp bark of laughter, squeezing Gisborne's arse at the same time.

"Allah," she giggled, "has been good to you."

"He has."

"So. How loyal are you to this, Marian?"

As she asked this question, the young woman batted her eyelashes coquettishly.

He grinned back at her roguishly.

"What do you want?" he breathed, knowing she would be taking more then coin from him this evening.

"Mmm," she mused. "Two hours."

"You can have one."

Morina, grinning wickedly, dropped to her knees and began to undo his belt.

_**The sheriff's house**_

Allan had only just begun to doze off when he heard footsteps approaching the chamber door of his lovers.

Clutching his dagger and sword, he moved away from his patch of moonlight and waited.

"Cut that out, Clapa. It's me."

Allan groaned.

"Fucking Hell, Giz," he swore. "You sodding spooked me!"

That was met with a soft rumble hence telling Allan that the older man found his fear amusing.

"Maz is sleeping," he told Gisborne. "The sheriff tried to goad her into a fight."

"Did he just," the dark haired man seethed, good humour fading.

"Didn't work though. Mazza's handling the old turd better then expected."

"She knows his end is coming," Guy whispered barely hiding the excitement in his voice. "Our plan kicks into action come daylight. In less then a week Vasey will have nowhere to run."

"Yeah, fingers crossed, mate."

Playfully, Gisborne clapped Allan on the back of his head.

"Get some rest. We're meeting Carter tomorrow."

"I'd rather stay awake, Giz," Allan told him, eyes flicking here and there. "I can't relax."

Gisborne scowled his disapproval.

"Try," he told his squire then opened the door to his chamber.

_**Marian and Guy's chambers**_

Marian had been fast asleep when Guy's arms wound themselves around her waist.

"How did it go?" she asked groggily.

"Well."

She sniffed.

"You smell strange."

He chuckled.

Curious, she rolled over to face him.

"Why do you smell strange?"

Gisborne smiled, stroking her cheek.

"I had a price to pay, wife."

"I see …. Was she beautiful?"

"Oh yes," Guy answered, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"More beautiful then I?"

"Marian, your face is the face of dreams."

"Meaning?"

"There is no one alive who can possibly surpass your beauty."

Marian rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

Marian pursed her lips, considering her answer.

"Had it been for any other reason? No Guy, I would not want to forgive you. I wouldn't even want to look at you," she told him with all honesty. "But this is important," she added after a pause. "We have to do whatever it takes to get the result we want."

Cupping her face in his hands, Gisborne kissed her firmly.

"I love you," he breathed after he had released her mouth. "You understand this so well. Thank you, Marian."

"I believe we are all doing the right thing, Guy," the lovely woman replied, entwining her fingers with his. "You, me, and Allan. We can stop Vasey. We can save England."

Guy's lips found hers again.

"I swear," he vowed huskily into Marian's ear. "I swear I will destroy the tyrant and you can have the England you've always wanted. I would rather die then fail you or Allan."

"We believe you," she promised. "Don't doubt us. We believe you."

'_The old goat won't know what's going to hit him,_' Guy thought.

It was going to be positively delightful to watch his soon to be former master writhe and squirm like a worm on a hook for the next few days.

OoO

"Gisborne!"

"My lord?"

"James! I've not heard from him!"

"Who is James?" Gisborne asked, brow furrowing.

"Our spy in the king's camp, halfwit!" Vasey snarled, glaring severely at the master at arms.

Gisborne folded his arms across his chest.

"What would you have me do?" he asked, keeping his tone the very epitome of cool efficiency.

"Find Nassir, ask him what he knows. I will not tolerate disappointment, Gisborne. Do you understand? Any ineptitude on your part would be a momentous mistake!"

"As soon as it's daylight I'll head out and find him. I'll take Allan with me, Marian as well."

Vasey frowned.

"The lad I can understand, but why the leper?" he asked, suspicious.

"She has been performing poorly as of late," Guy confessed ruefully. "Whinging, whining …"

"You're right there, old chap," Vasey agreed.

"I want to take her to the more … poverty-stricken whorehouses," Gisborne continued. "Give my lady a good look at the place she'll call home if she doesn't lift her game." He then sighed, a very wistful sound. "I fear I made a grand mistake marrying her, my lord. Shame. She was such a sweet root during our wedding night."

Vasey was quite shocked. When he was over it, he gave a thunderous roar of laughter.

"Oh you are good!" he crowed, slapping his thigh. "Oh Gizzy, my dear, dear boy, you'll never cease to amaze me!"

A devious smirk slid across Gisborne's lips.

"Thank you, my lord."

_**Guy and Marian's bedchamber**_

Lying beside Marian, Gisborne found little longing for sleep.

Soft beams of moonlight shone upon his love, giving her a silver halo.

"You deserve better then this," he murmured, watching her. "When all this is over I swear you will be treated like a queen."

Marian made a malleable kittenish sound in her sleep, nestling deeper into the bed.

Careful not to wake her, Gisborne pulled her to him.

"I love you," he whispered, fighting the lump in his throat and tears. "I will never stop loving either of you."

OoO

"Marian."

"Guy?" she addressed groggily, lifting her head off the pillow. "What are-?"

"I have to do something," he cut off in an urgent whisper. "You will hate me for this but you must to do exactly what I say, understand? You cannot stay here anymore. "

"What? Does he-"

"Not yet," Guy interrupted again. "But it won't be long now."

Marian bit her lip, worrying the moist flesh with her teeth.

She wanted to stay.

It felt so cowardly to leave.

"Where am I going?" she asked finally, knowing arguing with him would be pointless.

"I'm taking you to Morina's home," Guy explained. "When he can, Carter will collect you and take you directly to the king. Wait for me there."

"And Allan?"

"It is safer for both of us if he remains with me," Gisborne told her gravely. "I do not want to part him from you but the plan may be endangered as well as our lives if he were to stay with you rather then myself." He grasped her hands, squeezing them firmly. "Listen to me … If Vasey sways me, or both of us, I want you to end it."

"Kill you?"

"Yes."

Marian immediately tried to jerk herself away from him but Guy held fast.

"Please!" he begged. "You understand me! You know how easy it is for me to fall into his trap! You know how vulnerable Allan is! Marian, I do not want Richard to take my life!"

"You are being cruel!" the woman snapped. "To me, to Allan and especially to yourself! Guy, you have been so careful. So far everything has gone according to your plan. Don't ask this of me! You-"

Before she could say another word, Gisborne's lips came crashing down on hers. Aggressively, he nudged his tongue against her lips, forcing them to part. His hands ripped savagely at her silk turquoise robe, tearing and tearing until all she wore was her cheesecloth shift.

Marian, now wanting this as much as he did, responded in kind by kicking his gear into a corner then grasping his face in her hands,

Snarling against her mouth, Guy backed the woman into a wall, heaved her up, wrapt her legs around his waist and then thrust deep inside her.

Marian gracefully arched her sensuous body against the stone, trembling, doubling over as he pounded into her.

She cried out, digging her nails into the skin of her husbands shoulders, making the pale membrane redden then bleed.

Growling, Guy dug his fingernails into the creamy flesh of Marian's buttocks then bit deeply into her collarbone as he came inside her.

She squealed like a filly foal as his hot seed filled and dribbled down her inner thigh. She shuddered and hyperventilated in between him and the taciturn stone of the wall.

Suddenly gentle, Guy slowed down till all he was doing were calming strokes.

"Easy," he whispered. "Easy sweeting."

He carefully carried her to the bed. Setting her upon it, he gazed at her as she fought to regain her composure.

"Rest for a moment," he told her softly then rose to his feet to find his clothes.

The woman shook her head.

"No, come here." she protested. "Lie with me."

Not wanting to refuse her, Gisborne obeyed.

Facing Marian, he let her hold his head against her chest, sighing as the rich aroma of their fierce union flowed all the way through his nose.

OoO

"GISBORNE!"

"Hell's bells!" Guy cursed under his breath.

"Can you walk?" he then asked Marian who was staring at her hands.

"I'm not sure," she replied wearily. "You were quite hard on me."

Marian looked up at her husband's face.

His lips had blood on them and were swollen from her kisses. His eyes were apprehensive but also eager.

"It doesn't matter," he told her. "This might work to our advantage."

He shifted, helping her stand, pressing his lips to her forehead before hugging her lovingly to his chest.

"I love you," he told her. "Nothing will ever change that."

"I know," Marian whispered, listening to his heartbeat, capturing his scent in her mind so if the worst were to happen she would be able to remember it forever. "I love you, you and Allan."

"_**GISBORNE!"**_

Guy squeezed his eyes shut; he tightened his hold on her.

"We're going to have an argument. The sheriff has to hear everything," he muttered into her ear then drew away from her.

Marian waited for the falsehood to start, eyes wide, lips parted.

"Well that was a disappointment. Thought you were better then that, wife. After everything I did for you, the least you could do is update your repertoire if only a little bit."

He spat on the floor.

Marian dropped her head.

"Stop it," she whispered, fingers digging into the material of her shift.

Guy scowled at her.

"Speak up," he commanded, irritated. "Look at me when I am talking to you."

Violently, Marian threw her head upwards; glaring at him like an enraged valkery.

"I … said … _stop it_!" she shouted. "God's blood! All you ever seem to want from me is ravishment! I try and try to please you but it is never enough! I can't do this anymore! I can't!"

Beyond the fearsome expression on his face, Marian felt certain he was pleased with her performance. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, as though he was fighting back a pleased smile or a bark of laughter.

"You ungrateful whoreson bitch!" Gisborne seethed, nostrils flaring with outrage. "I have done everything in my power to provide for you! To protect you! What did I ask for in return? Just the right to sire children upon you! You are completely incompetent in that area! You can't whelp one single brat!"

Marian's cheeks burnt from the abuse but she fiercely held her ground.

He did not mean it, she reminded herself repeatedly.

He did not mean it … but the violent hatred in his voice was so genuine and shook her to the very core.

'_Use it,'_ she thought. _'Use it and fool the sheriff,'_

"As of this day, I am ridding myself of you!" Guy sneered. "Be thankful that I gave you something to remember me by before taking you to your new home."

Marian's lips curled backwards.

"You earsling!" she snarled. "I hope you die and rot in the blackest pit of Hell!"

_**The sheriff's stable yard**_

Vasey watched with amused fascination as Marian was dragged out to the hot courtyard by a royally pissed off Gisborne.

The sheriff noted the multiple bruises blossoming on the wench's normally unblemished ivory hide and the bleeding bite mark on her collarbone. He also noted her ruined shift and the sad, defeated look in her blue eyes.

"Tie up her hands!" Gisborne barked at Allan, shoving Marian forcefully in his direction. "And don't fucking tarry! We've a long way to go!"

The incensed lord of Locksley aggressively pulled out a coiled length of rope from his saddlebag securing it tightly around Marian's waist before mounting his dapple-grey mare.

Gripping the leather reins and rope in his hands, Guy offered Vasey a haughty, malicious smile.

"Oh I do wish I could go with you!" the short man cried clapping his hands. "But I'm already getting a headache due to the heat! Have fun, won't you? Marian? It hasn't really been a pleasure, has it? A clue. No."

"Let's go," Guy muttered to Allan as soon as the sheriff's back was to them. "We haven't time to waste."

Allan nodded and mounted his black gelding.

"Get up!" he ordered the animal beneath him, squeezing its sides with his legs.

The equine snorted and began to trot briskly. Marian stumbled along after them, gasping as the hot pathway burnt her feet.

Allan quickly turned in his saddle to look at her and then sadly turned away.

"Faster!" Guy ordered angrily, smacking Allan on the side of the head. "We haven't got all day!"

OoO

Marian guessed they had been going for at least an hour. She wondered how much further there was to go.

She licked her lips tiredly and accidentally swallowed a fly. Coughing and gagging, she stumbled and almost fell flat on her face.

"Clumsy, aren't we?" Guy leered from his saddle.

Shooting him a livid stare, the woman was about to give the knight a piece of her mind but instead winced in pain as a stone cut into the soft skin of her foot.

"Like I said," Guy murmured in a tone completely devoid of sympathy. "Clumsy."

OoO

At last they came to a halt under sizeable patch of shadow.

"Are you all right?" Gisborne asked whilst quickly cutting through the ropes with his dagger.

"The clumsy wife will live," the young woman replied tartly, rubbing at the angry red rope burns on her wrists. "I hope you won't be too disappointed."

"I'm over the moon with joy," Guy promised sardonically.

"Is that your idea of an apology?" Marian asked, an eyebrow arched.

"You're standing on your toes, Maz," Allan pointed out before the pair could get into a squabble.

"The sand is hot," she told him, making a face. "I cannot walk on my heels."

Though it was diminutive in size, Guy was irrevocably bothered about the oozing puddle of blood beneath her foot.

"Come on," he said to his wife. "It's safe now. You'll ride with me."

Walking Marian over, he helped her onto his mounts back, got up behind her, then kicked the mare into a fast canter.

_**Morina's house**_

"So this is Gisborne's Lady Marian?" Morina asked as soon as her servant had left them in her hallway. "I'm feeling quite eclipsed! You are indeed as beautiful as he has so often claimed."

Dressed in a maroon dancing girl's outfit, Morina was spectacular to behold. Her onyx hair cascaded past her small shoulders in a silky river. Her brown skin glowed in the sunlight leaking through her window. Her sensuous lips curled into a self-confident smirk. Her brown eyes sparkled in a mixture of yearning and mischief.

"Be nice," Gisborne growled at the woman. "I've paid you, Morina."

"Hmmm, yes. I guess I must give you up. You obviously belong to her now. But tell me, dear Gisborne, how does she fuck?"

Guy, caught off guard, pinched his nose.

Allan bowed his head and scuffed his feet.

"Divinely," Marian stated, determined not to let the spy make her feel foolish. "I fuck divinely."

Morina tilted her pretty head to one side, considering what the white woman had told her then, quite suddenly, threw it back and laughed.

It was such a rich and musical sound.

"I will take your word for it!" she cried happily. "No pale faced whelp of an English noble would dare lie about such a thing to me, they'd be too scared!"

She looked to Gisborne, her smile was radiant.

"I will gladly look after your wife. I like her very much. She is strong in mind. The girl I thought you wanted was either a rich man's whining child or a Goddess."

"My wife is a Goddess," Gisborne insisted, slipping a possessive arm around Marian's waist.

"Yes, it would seem that Allah has been smiling down upon you," Morina murmured looking at Marian, "I shall tend to your feet personally," she told her. "Sit down. Yama, bring our guests something to sustain them, please."

A girl standing behind Morina bowed respectfully before moving quietly out of the small chamber, refusing to look at Marian, Guy and Allan whilst they followed the lady of the house into the chamber.

"Yama is shy," Morina explained, helping Marian sit.

"Why?" the young woman asked, not wanting to guess the answer.

"We do not get many foreigners here."

Morina lifted Marian's foot and stabbed at a blister, ignoring the patients wince. She stabbed another, cursing when squirted in the eye.  
"Your English is very good," Marian commented, watching Morina continue to bust more blisters. "Who taught you?"

"Many people," the woman answered, dodging more liquid. "I didn't want to turn into my mother or sister. Weak minded, needy," she shrugged, reaching for ointment. "So I decided to become a hunter." She looked up at Marian, tapping the left side of her head. "I forget nothing."

The Saracen ran her pink tongue over her lips, gently dabbing the stinging wounds with a damp cloth.

"This cut will need stitches," she murmured. "Luckily for you, I do not like blunt, thick needles."

OoO

"There," Morina announced, satisfied. "It is done. Now, we eat,"

She settled Marian's stitched and bandaged foot onto a cushion, rose to her feet, taking a plate from Yama who had only just returned, offering it to her guests.

"What's this?" Allan asked, curiously picking up and examining the apparently edible object.

"Dates. Dried fruit," Morina told him pleasantly. "Very nice."

"Vasey is looking for James," Gisborne told the woman, sitting down opposite her and between Marian and Allan, ignoring the fruit. "Where can I find him?"

"Oh, I took care of James," Morina informed gaily, her gorgeous laugh filling the room. "He begged for his mother before he died. I disposed of his body in the desert but I made him write a report for your sheriff long before taking his life."

Marian felt a chill go down her spine. To keep her thoughts to herself, she began to nibble on her date.

"Ta," Allan said.

"Thank you, Morina," Gisborne added. "Vasey relies heavily on James and the time to take him to Richard is not ripe yet."

"And the sheriff is always suspicious." Marian added, placing her pip into a bowl then reaching for another date.

"My people are prepared for anything." Morina dismissed with a lofty wave of her hand. "We have found the men on your list, Guy, and we have dealt with them."

"Except one. Nassir. I saw him this morning with Vasey."

"Yes. He is a tricky thing. Nevertheless, he is not tricky enough." The dark woman shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I shall find him and then I shall kill him."

"See that you do just that, Morina, for I cannot be seen to have done it myself," Guy reminded her strictly.

Morina yawned, rolling her eyes.

"You paid me well. Have no fear. Gisborne."

"Giz, hadn't we better get a wriggle on?" Allan asked uneasily.

Marian felt her heart sink and Guy sigh heavily beside her.

"Yes, Allan," he agreed wistfully. "We'd better."

"I'll get James' report for you," Morina said, rising with almost heart breaking grace to her feet. "Marian, when Gisborne and Allan have left, I will have a bath and change of clothes arranged for you. Carter will be here to bring you to the king tomorrow evening."

"Thank you," Marian told the woman but she was too disconcerted to show much gratitude.

As soon as Morina had left them alone, Gisborne rose, taking Marian with him, all the while being mindful of her feet.

"Well, my little angel of fucking," he murmured gruffly. "This is it."

Marian smiled slightly at the jest, leaning against him.

"We love you," Guy told her.

"I love both of you too," the woman replied, voice trembling with emotion. "If the worst should happen, I know we will see each other in Heaven. No one will ever make me believe otherwise." She then looked to Allan, her precious Allan. "I swear it."

The former outlaw strode over to the pair, embracing them both.

The three held onto each other for a long time, breathing heavily, none of them wanting to break the hold.

"_My loves_," Marian whimpered in her mind. "_My dear loves_,"

Closing her eyes, she kissed them, ardently pressing her lips against the black and auburn heads of the two men who had, quite unexpectedly, turned her very existence upside down and inside out.

'_I love you. I love you. I love you,'_

_**The sheriff's house**_

"What do we do now/" Allan asked, nodding to a guard as they strode into the main chamber.

"Just be casual," Guy answered in a low rumble, eyes darting here and there.

"Well my minions, how did it go?" Vasey asked merrily, flouncing into the chamber, black robes flowing behind him like a cloud. "Did wee little piggy Marian squeal all the way to the market?"

"She did, my lord," Guy replied smoothly then turned to Allan, folding his arms across his chest.

"Get the fat twats things out of my chamber," he ordered brusquely.

"So," Vasey said, pouring wine into a cup whilst Guy's squire sauntered off toward the bedchambers. "The little bitch really did squeal, did she?"

"All the way there," Guy divulged pitilessly.

"And you think she will learn her lesson? Hmm?"

"Marian is a smart woman, my lord. She knows what's good for her. After tonight she'll do whatever it takes to earn her place beside me …. And under me."

"Yes, well," Vasey sipped lightly from his cup then lowered it. "You _are_ still _my_ boy though?" he asked, beady hazel eyes searching his lieutenants.

"What do you think?" Gisborne asked.

Vasey's revolting face broke into a grin of sadistic pleasure.

It took nearly all of the younger man's willpower not to vomit on the rug.  
"Oh you bad boy!" the sheriff hissed. "So good to see you back in the game."

Guy offered a curt nod.

"My lord," he muttered and turned to make his leave.

_**Guy and Marian's chambers**_

"How'd it go?" Allan asked, leaping off the bed he had been sitting on.

"The crafty old fart's got Sado masochistic stuck in his head," Guy growled ripping off his doublet. "We have to move forward with the plan, Nassir or no."

"How'd we do that?"

_**Morina's house**_

Nibbling on a piece of chicken, Marian watched the steaming water rise from her bath.

"Please God make this work," she whispered, staring at her knees.

What Marian didn't know was that hidden in the patch of shadows behind her was a man with a coiled piece of rope.

_**The Sheriff's house, hallway leading to Guy and Marian's bedchamber**_

"Are you sure that won't kill him?" Guy asked warily whilst marching alongside Allan. "We need him alive."

"Trust me, it'll put Vasey to sleep for a day or two but it'll hardly kill im."

"As soon as he nods off, go to the stables and prepare three horses. We won't have a moment to spare."

"Aren't you worried that Robin could have reached the king before us or Marian?"

Guy shook his head.

"Carter would have sent word to Morina if he did. So far nothing has been seen to indicate that Robin is even in Acre."

There was a knock.

Guy opened the door.

"My lord," the servant addressed, "the sheriff will see you in his chambers,"

_**Vasey's chambers**_

"Gisborne. How nice to see you."

The knight stopped short, his blood going cold.

"My lord," he greeted softly.

Had he heard anything?

Behind him, Allan wrapped his fingers around his dagger.

Vasey rose from the bed he had been sitting on, frowning at the lord of Locksley.

"You pitiful fools," he whispered. "Did you really think you could fool me? A clue. No. You've been lazy, Gisborne. Sloppy and lazy. It was easy to figure your little scheme out. Using little Marian as a way to cheat death, nice idea. Wish I'd thought of that."

"You wanted us to think you were losing control," Guy whispered.

"When did you figure this out?" Allan asked, pale as a sheet.

"After that moment of sickness that nearly killed me I started to join the dots. Whenever you two wanted me out of the way I became ill. Whenever Hoodie was almost in our grasp, he escaped. Tsk, tsk. Naughty boys,."

"So what are you going to do with us now?" Guy asked.

Bored, the sheriff looked down at his black fingernails.

"Mmmm, nothing yet," he drawled indolently. "See Gisborne. I know where you've hidden the leper. Won't be long till the wench is dead. I've hired a specialist; it's all been taken care of." He paused. "I want you two to see her limp, dead body before either of you die," he then informed silkily. "That way you will understand the cost of your betrayal."

"No!" Guy roared.

Forgetting everything, he charged forward.

"Guy!" Allan yelled, but it was too late. Gisborne was already making his way toward the sheriff who seemed taken by surprise.

Smacking the older man in the cheek, the dark haired knight brought him to the floor then knelt over him, keeping him from moving by straddling him.

"The concoction, now!" Guy yelled without looking at Allan, determined to keep Vasey pinned beneath him.

"I'm on it!" Allan said tersely and took flight.

"You fool!" the sheriff snarled, struggling. "I'll enjoy watching you and your lover boy die, Gisborne! Mark my words, it will be delightful!"

"I don't think you're not in a position to argue, old man," Guy sneered. "You seem to only have one man in your power. Morina's finished off the rest!"

"Putting your faith in a woman. Oh for crying out loud, Gisborne! A fucking woman only gets the job half done! No wonder the stupid bitch couldn't find Nassir!"

Guy whipped out his dagger, gently pressing the blade near Vasey's hazel eye.

"Something tells me there are only two of you left," he panted. "Was this your plan? Kill Marian then turn us into your lackeys?"

"I did it before," Vasey grunted. "I can easily do it again!"

Guy snorted.

And people thought he was a sadistic lunatic.

"You don't seem to be too disconcerted about your precious wifey wife, Gisborne. Secretly hoping she did cark it?"

"Marian and Morina are more capable then you think," Guy spat.

"Oh do put an end to this drivel, Gisborne! The leper's a hopeless cause!"

Carefully, the knight nicked the membrane of the sheriff's eyeball.

Vasey gasped and blinked.

"Talk about my wife in that fashion again and you _will_ lose that eye," Gisborne promised hatefully. "Allan!" he bellowed over his shoulder.

"I'm bloody well coming!" Allan panted, jogging into the chamber. "Don't get your braes in a sodding twist!"

"My boy's not dead," Guy whispered, almost leering at the sheriff. "This means you have no one in the house to protect you."

He wanted to laugh.

This was too good to be true.

Suddenly there was a pounding of footsteps. Guy looked up just in time to see Morina and Marian burst into the chamber. Marian stared at him and Allan in shock and heavy relief. The pale woman's face was sweaty and bruised. Her chest was heaving. There was an ugly red welt around her throat.

"Guy," Marian addressed hoarsely, her voice barely audible.

Using this distraction, Vasey kneed his former iron fist in the groin.

The master at arms grunted in pain and accidentally slashed his blade into the sheriff's cheek.

"Don't let him escape!" Marian cried.

Desperate, Vasey scrambled to his feet, face a bloody mess. Snarling like a mad man, he lunged for Marian, determined to finish the task Nassir clearly could not.

Morina blocked his path, letting her fists fly, she sent the sheriff crashing to the floor, grasping his newly broken nose.

"Shit," Allan exclaimed from over their shoulders.

"Tie him up!" Guy rasped, getting up with Marian's aid. "We have to ride to the camp now."

"We have horses outside," Morina said briskly.

"What happened?" Gisborne asked, noting the black bruises and unsightly mark on Marian's slender neck.

"Yama," the woman answered tersely. "She had a lover who was in league with Nassir. She feared he would execute her if she did not tell him where I was."

Gisborne pinched his nose.

"Jesu," he hissed.

"Don't worry. The traitor has been dealt with," Morina replied smoothly, whilst attending to Vasey. "I've scared her lover so much he died. Yama won't be a problem anymore either."

Guy could not help but notice Marian flinch sharply at the last statement.

Morina noticed this as well.

"Your wife is unhappy with the way I discipline my people, Gisborne," she said smoothly.

"You slit Yama's throat!" Marian rasped, eyes bright with fury. "It was barbaric!"

"I gave her a clean death," Morina answered icily, refusing to be cowed. "I could have easily left her in the desert to rot, Yama betrayed me after all, my actions were justified."

"No, they were murderous!"

"Marian," Guy muttered, noting the flames of anger in Morina's eyes. "Not now."

"You know what I do," Morina continued inflexibly. "As well as an assassin, I protect those who cannot help themselves. To keep them safe everything has to be secretive."

"I think you did marvellously! Why don't you untie me so we can work something out?" Vasey grunted, thus cutting Marian off, holding his bound hands up to Morina.

Disgusted, the woman snorted and lashed out, kicking the odious creature in the belly.

Curling into a fetal position, the sheriff rolled onto his side, groaning in pain.

"Careful," Allan murmured, clutching at his sword.

"Come," Guy murmured to Marian, holding her to his side. "We will speak of this later."

Not entirely happy, the lady Gisborne nodded.

"Yes," she muttered. "We will."

_**The king's tent**_

Robin Hood collapsed to his knees before the lion heart and Carter.

"Your majesty," he panted.

"Robin," Richard greeted smoothly. "It is good to see you."

"Your majesty, your life is in grave danger!" Hood gasped. "The sheriff of Nottingham is plotting against you!"

"I know, Robin. Vasey has been very … informative."

The younger man frowned.

"Informative, you're majesty?" he asked. "I don't understand."

The monarch turned to Carter who was waiting patiently by his side.

"Bring the sheriff here, Carter."

"As you wish, sire."

OoO

"How did this happen?" Robin asked, staring at the crucified corpse.

"We had an exchange."

Hood whirled around to see Guy of Gisborne and Allan A Dale step forth to stand behind the king. Both men bowed respectfully to the lion heart then nodded to Robin before regarding the former tyrant's carcass.

"Pretty miserable sight, innit?" Allan said, stroking his chin.

"Indeed," Gisborne replied.

"Your majesty these men are traitors!" Hood bellowed. "They worked for the sheriff! They're lying through their teeth!"

"Peace, Robin. I know who these men are," Richard said smoothly, not in the least bit fussed with the outlaw's frantic outburst. "I have pardoned Sir Guy and Allan A Dale. They will return to England to act as representatives during my absence."

Guy solemnly bowed again.

"Your majesty," he murmured.

"How can you believe this …? Pestilence?" Robin seethed, eyes blazing. "They plotted to destroy you!"

"No," the monarch contradicted gently. "Vasey plotted to destroy me. Now he has been taken care of. After some negations, we have all come to an arrangement we find is to our liking."

"And what is that?" Hood asked acidly.

Richard smiled warmly.

"First I must insist we have a feast in honour of Nottinghamshire's victory over Vasey and then we shall talk about this … exchange. Follow me, Robin, your people may join us."

Hood turned to the others who seemed to be exact mirrors for his anger and bamboozlement. They formed a protective moving wall around his person, gripping their weapons tightly.

Gisborne seemed to take great interest in this and put a hand on the handle of his own blade.

OoO

A veiled dancing girl greeted them inside the feasting tent. Her face and hair were covered so no one could recognise her but Robin swore he saw blue eyes that were very familiar.

Eight more girls appeared in similar dress. Whilst serving the wine and food they swayed provocatively to the subtle melody of the drums and lutes outside.

"From Saladin?" Robin asked the king, taking his place on the Monarch's right.

"From Sir Guy, actually."

"Right," Hood muttered tersely.

He was not pleased.

The dancer who had greeted them upon entrance performed a graceful, swift pirouette, her sheer turquoise skirts flying in all directions.

The king clapped.

"Splendid, isn't she?" he asked Robin. "Sir Guy certainly knows a thing or two about the fairer sex. She is by far the prettiest English woman I have seen in years."

The younger man frowned.

English woman?

"Dispense with the veils," the lion heart called out, clapping his hands. "We would dine now."

The women bowed respectfully to his majesty then withdrew their veils, letting them drift to the floor beside them.

"Marian!" Much gasped, gaping.

"Have a seat beside your husband, my dear," Richard said, nodding to Sir Guy.

"Sire," Marian murmured and walked gingerly to Gisborne's side.

"Your Saracen is staring at one of our entertainers, Robin," the king remarked. "Does she sicken for something?"

Will turned to Djaq who seemed to be in a very strange state.

The short woman was staring blatantly at the taller, longhaired dancing woman who took her place beside Allan A Dale.

"Morina?" Djaq breathed at last. "It is you?"

The other Saracen woman's head shot up in surprise.

"Safia?" she gasped. "Little Safia?"

"Allah be praised!" Djaq cried.

Forgetting propriety, the women leapt at each other, hugging fiercely and sobbing hysterically.

The king was so caught off guard all he could do was stare.

"Ahhh … Djaq," Will addressed warily. "Mind telling us what's going on here?"

"This, I do not like," John grumbled to Carter.

"Morina is my cousin!" Djaq revealed excitedly. "I have not seen her for years. I thought she had died!"

"Oh so this is a family reunion as well?" the king asked. "Very good, but please do sit down."

As soon as the happy commotion was over, the men and women tucked into a generous helping of meats, fruits and wines. They conversed till the sun set over the sandy hills.

All were happy and content but Robin. He ate little and spoke even less.

When Richard told his guests he was to retire for the evening, he asked Robin to accompany him to his tent.

Once outside the grand monarch commanded the younger man to speak his mind.

Hood's rejoinder was dark and cold.

"I do not understand this," the younger man said. "Sir Guy is our enemy and you are letting him walk all over us."

"Sir Guy has been nothing more then repentant and genuine in my presence. He has confessed every wicked deed and has sworn to be my representative-"

"In your court back in England! Yes, you've told me that, but I-"

The king's fist flew, connecting heavily with Hood's jaw.

Robin fell back with a considerable thud.

Seething with rage, Richard loomed over the fallen man, eyes gleaming with anger.

"Dare to interrupt me again, pup, and I will see to it that you have a place beside Vasey. Is that by any means unclear?"

Hood, wiping his bleeding mouth, rose gingerly to his feet.

"Forgive me," he mumbled. "I fear for your safety."

Then monarch sighed.

"There is no need. Not after what has been discussed between my lord Gisborne and myself."

"What has been discussed?"

Suddenly in a good humour, Richard reached out and clapped his favourite knight on the arm.

"Tomorrow, my friend," he said. "You will know all tomorrow."

_**Outside the training yards, King Richard's camp**_

As the morning's sun hovered hot and bright above their heads, Guy, Marian and Allan strode towards the training yards.

"How do you think this will end?" Marian asked Guy, arm linked with his. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You and me both," Allan added.

"Stop being pedantic," Gisborne muttered under his breath. "Just stay calm. Nothing is going to happen."

Richard, Carter and Robin were already waiting for them. Robin's people stood in a corner, taking everything in with guarded eyes.

Morina, Marian noticed, was standing beside Djaq who had her arm linked with Will's.

"We are gathered here to officially declare Sir Guy of Gisborne, King Richard's official representative in England, lord of Knighton, Locksley, earl of Winchester, and Sheriff of Nottingham," Carter declared.

Robin stepped back in shock.

Guy was to remain the lord of Locksley?

Before Much could shriek a protest, Little John covered his trembling mouth with a hand.

"Sir Guy has given up his claim to the title of Earl of Huntington," Carter continued. "the title shall pass on to Sir Robin, formerly of Locksley, and whatever male offspring he has in his lifetime. The honourable lady Marian shall receive the title of countess of Winchester. She has been given the right to bestow the title of earl or countess upon any children she and her husband may conceive in their life time."

Robin's face grew even more and more ashen by the passing second.

"Allan A Dale has been elevated to the rank of knight and master at arms at Nottingham Castle. If by three years he is still just and true in the eyes of the earl and countess, he will also be given the title of earl of Rochdale. A title he too may pass the title onto whatever offspring he has in his lifetime."

"What about my Bonchurch!" Much squealed, finally able to tear away from John.

Richard, luckily, was in a tolerant mood.

"Fear not, my good man. You shall be able to recover Bonchurch. It is my will that you become Sir Michael, lord of Bonchurch."

"His real name is Michael?" Djaq asked Will, frowning.

"The rest of you, for your loyalty, are to be pardoned and rewarded," Carter said, nodding in the direction of Djaq, will and John.

"No doubt the earl and countess of Winchester will be able to help you restore your lives once you have returned to England," Richard added warmly.

"Your majesty … you have said multiple times that there is to be an exchange!" Robin said tensely, his face growing crimson with barely restrained anger. "What is to be exchanged?"

Richard sighed.

"Allow us to explain, Sire?" Marian asked politely.

The monarch smiled thankfully and bid her to speak.

"Apart from Vasey, the pact, unwithering loyalty to England and to himself, his majesty required something else. A person."

"Who?" Robin hissed. "Who is this person, Marian?"

"A soldier who had been forced to leave his side sometime ago."

"Sadly missed," Guy commented almost woefully.

"Real tragedy," Allan added in the same tone.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"In order to keep Guy and Allan's necks away from the noose, we had to agree that this particular individual would get here unscathed. He did and he is with us right now."

Hood still did not seem to understand what was going on.

"Robin, really, you are being so dense!" Marian laughed. "The person in exchange for everything we have right now …. He's you."

"As my most valued soldier you will stay my side and fight with me till my dying breath, Robin. We have been apart for too long."

Much was too bewildered but, Little John, Will and Djaq cheered whilst Guy, Allan and Marian clapped, smiling amicably.

Robin looked from the king to the two men and young woman beside the monarch. His eyes rested on Allan A Dale and Gisborne.

They had taken everything from him.

Marian … Locksley …. His respect for his king.

Instead of being branded as traitors they were being hailed as heroes.

He began to draw his sword, thankful for the velvet that hid the sound of the bastards approaching doom.

Marian was the first to realise what was going on. Her eyes widened in alarm and her mouth opened to shout a warning.

She was too late.

With Robin looming over him, Allan groaned and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, a hand clutching at the steadily bleeding wound.

"No!" Marian shouted.

Ignoring the danger, she rushed to the fallen man, pushing the skirt of her dress into the wound.

Robin was snaking toward Gisborne now, green eyes alight with rage and a lust for vengeance.

Guy, more prepared then Allan had been, drew his blade, locking his gaze with Hood's.

"**THERE WILL BE NO MORE FIGHTING!"**

Both men turned to the king.

The grand monarch had drawn his own sword and was shooting daggers at them from his eyes.

"Carter, take Robin to our prison. Thomas, a physician for Sir Allan. Go!"

"Djaq, he's bleeding heavily!" Marian said distraughtly whilst the other woman and Gisborne knelt beside her and Allan.

"Let me see the wound," she said. "Will, my instruments. Hurry!"

"But-"

"Just go!"

"Marian, lift your hand, let me see what's been done," Djaq urged.

"If I lift my hand he'll die!"

"If you do not do what I tell you he will most certainly die, now lift your hand!"

"Come away," Guy said, arms around her waist, pulling her backwards. "Marian, come with me. Let her do her work."

Unwillingly, Marian allowed her husband to drag her from Allan's side.

The young man groaned, barely stirring when Djaq pulled at his tunic.

"It is deep, but Robin could have done much worse, I believe it is possible to save him."

"Then do it," Guy said.

He looked to the king.

"I want Hood to pay," he said darkly.

The lion heart arched a blonde eyebrow.

"Might I remind you that Sir Robin is my property?" he asked coldly. "I will determine his punishment; your place is with your wife and your friend."

"I demand satisfaction!" Guy snarled, fingers on the hilt of his sword. "_Sir Robin has damaged my property_!"

"Guy!" Marian snapped. "You go too far!" her troubled face turned from him to the monarch before them. "Your majesty, forgive my husband's forwardness," she beseeched gently. "Allan is our greatest friend. This is a huge shock for all of us."

The king's hardened features softened.

"Understood, countess. We'll wait for the verdict on your companion's fate then we shall discuss an appropriate punishment. You both have my word, Robin will not be treated lightly."

Guy bowed his head.

"Sire," he murmured, gruff.

"You have a good woman beside you, young man," Richard reminded Gisborne stoically. "It would be wise to listen to her counsel more often."

_**Allan's tent**_

Dipping a cloth into a bowl, Marian ran it over Allan's sweaty forehead.

"How is he?" she asked Djaq.

The Saracen shook her head.

"Still feverish. It is in the hands of Allah now."

The countess nodded slowly.

She sat beside her lover, taking his calloused hand in her own. Suddenly a wave of nausea came over her.

Marian groaned, cupping her free hand over her mouth.

"Marian!" Djaq said, properly startled.

"I'm fine," the countess replied, hand on her forehead. "Just a stomach complaint."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" the Saracen asked, arching a black eyebrow.

"Positive."

Deciding not to press the matter any further, Djaq nodded.

"Grind this for me, will you?" she asked, handing Marian a bowl.

Grateful for the distraction, the noble took it and quickly began to grind the berries.

OoO

Much later, close to dawn, Gisborne entered the tent. Finding Marian slumped in her chair, he padded over and swept her off it thus waking her from her sleep.

"Allan," she mumbled woozily against his chest.

Guy looked to their lover who was stirring on the bed. Alive, thanks be to God.

"Alive," he. "He isn't going anywhere."

"Mmmm … can't leave him …."

"He's staying, Marian. He's safe. We're all safe now."

_**Guy and Marian's cabin, ship bound for England**_

"I have something to tell you both," Marian announced to the men sitting on her and her husband's bed. "Something I wasn't sure of till a few weeks ago."

"What is it?" Gisborne asked.

"Yeah, let's have it," Allan added, looking at her in earnest.

She hesitated.

"I am with child."

"With child?" Guy started.

"A miniature Giz?" Allan added.

Marian now seemed more worried then she had been before.

"Well … There is a bit of a problem," she said almost ruefully.

"Problem?" both men said in unison.

"I don't know who the father is."

_**The end**_

_**Author's note**_

I opted to end the fic here as I couldn't come up with a good birthing scene. My mind went blank and I was sick and tired of hanging onto the story. Maybe I'll add a birth scene if I decide to re-write the story.

So, here it is, the final chapter. It was quite the happy experience writing this, thanks to all you gents and wenches for reading.

Leah.


End file.
